


Остаток огня

by Vinmar



Category: Loki - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Detective, Fantasy, Ghosts, Multi, Parallel Universes, Scandinavian legends, Shapeshifters - Freeform, The Hermitage cats, count Cagliostro, myths, prophetic birds, wizardry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: ВНИМАНИЕ! ФИНАЛ ПЕРЕПИСАН))Питерский экскурсовод по старым доходным домам любит бездомных животных и не хочет никаких чудес на свою голову. Но чудеса сами его находят и сообщают: судьба у тебя такая, оставайся, мальчик, с нами, иначе голову откусим.





	1. Chapter 1

– Р-рр-рроб! Рррробар! – надрывалась огромная серая ворона на ветке старого клена.

– Роброберробарр! – подхватывали за ней остальные, а расселась их на паре только зазеленевших деревьев перед маленькой голубой церковью тьма тьмущая.

Все они были толстые, неопрятные, будто базарные бабы, и орали так, что уши закладывало.

Потом вдруг откуда ни возьмись нарисовался черный ворон: лощеный, блестящий, отливающий синевой, просто гигантский. Уселся на самую нижнюю ветку, помолчал, наклонив голову вбок и косясь блестящим глазом на рыжеволосого юношу, сидевшего на скамейке под кленом.

– Ррроберт, – после драматической паузы, взятой всем горластым отрядом, отчетливо проговорил он.

– Ррорберт, рроберт! – снова оживились серые вороны.

И тут же, непрерывно скрипя мерзкими голосами и шумно хлопая крыльями, поднялись и улетели прочь.

Роберт, а рыжеватого парня звали именно так, свел узкие брови к переносице.

Наверное, это всё переутомление, подумал он. Хотя какое, к черту, переутомление: университет он закончил пять лет назад, да и тогда мало внимания обращал на расписание, а сейчас водил экскурсии по старым зданиям Петербурга, показывая желающим скрытую красоту коммунальных квартир, парадных, лестниц, чердаков, проходных дворов и заброшенных садов… Особенно полюбились ему бывшие доходные дома: там иногда скрывались настоящие сокровища в виде лестничных перил или изразцовой печки. В детстве он сам любил ползать по таким «сокровищницам», а теперь, отучившись на истфаке, показывал их туристам за деньги.

Сейчас он сидел в небольшом парке и наблюдал, как вороны катаются по ярко блестящим в солнечных лучах куполам церкви. Три вороны по очереди съезжали по самому большому куполу на брюхе, лишь в самом конце «горки» хватаясь когтями за край крыши – для страховки (наверное, нещадно сдирали позолоту).

Вороны были умными тварями, но даже это не объясняло их внезапной способности к угадыванию имен.

Впрочем, Роберт об этом думал недолго. День выдался на редкость солнечный, и он наслаждался теплом и светом, подставив лицо жаркому небу. Бледная нежная кожа должна была обсыпаться после этого веснушками, но Роберта никто уже не дразнил девчонкой ни за веснушки, ни за тонкие черты лица, ни за растрепанные светло-рыжие волосы. Теперь Роберт сам мог довести до слез кого угодно.

Сегодня у него был выходной – он устраивал его себе раз в неделю. Он любил здания, мосты и статуи и любил рассказывать истории, но быстро уставал от людей и по-настоящему отдыхал только в одиночестве. Гулял по улицам, присматривал новые красоты для туристов, пил кофе из бумажного стаканчика, кормил птиц и уличных котов. Животную расу, в отличие от человеческой, он обожал. Знал места, где собирались бродячие коты и мог полдня провести, просто наблюдая за ними. Особенно приятными становились ранние утренние часы, когда воздух казался сладким на вкус, а улицы еще пустовали.

Это утро удалось. Сперва он наблюдал акробатические номера ворон, потом прогулялся к музыкальному магазину на Невском, чтобы покормить тунцовой пастой стаю местных кошек. Там были самые разные звери – и полосатые, и в пятнышко, и голубоватого окраса, и черепаховые, и пушистые сибирские – черные, серые и золотистые. Некоторые давно жили в местных подвалах, некоторые приходили сюда случайно, но неизменно находили еду и воду в пластиковых контейнерах, расставленных перед цокольными окнами.

Сегодня в компанию затесался кот, которого Роберт раньше не встречал. Выглядел он как аристократ, которого тяжелая жизнь превратила в разбойника: длинный, серый, гладкий, с белыми пятнами на носу и груди, с огромными усами, уполовиненным в жестоком бою ухом и наглыми желтовато-зелеными глазами. Низким требовательным мяу он воззвал к самой совести Роберта и тут же превратился в бедного сиротку, состроив страдающую морду. Роберт выдавил ему половину пауча на картонку. Опальный граф тут же кинулся на красное тунцовое пюре и принялся жадно чавкать.

Остальные кошки скромно ждали в сторонке, но тоже получили свои порции. Роберт покупал влажный корм уличным кошкам раз в неделю, зато никогда не скупился.

Серый поел, облизнулся, подошел к Роберту, боднул выпуклым лбом его ногу, затянутую в голубую джинсу, и снова низко мяукнул. Потом щекотно потерся о щиколотку усами.

Роберт взял его на руки. Кот довольно затарахтел, зажмурив змеиные глаза.

Тут, хлопая крыльями, на крышу входной группы магазина спикировал большой черный ворон. Роберт не мог поверить своим глазам: то была та же птица, что орала на него у церкви. Ворон в городе нашлось бы сколько угодно, но вот огромных воронов цвета угля…

– Акатарррррр, – на этот раз проорал ворон. – Акатаррр!..

Кот внезапно зашипел и вздыбил шерсть. Роберт попробовал его погладить, но тот вибрировал всем телом и издавал нутряные угрожающие звуки: «У-у, у-у».

Ворон потоптался и улетел.

Кот сердито спрыгнул на плитку тротуара, умудрившись в прыжке лягнуть Роберта задней лапой, будто это Роберт приманил сюда злого ворона. И что такого они не поделили?

Юноша снова потянулся погладить кота – и вдруг чуть не рухнул со скамейки.

На белоснежной меховой груди красовалось нечто, чего еще минуту назад там точно не было.

И Роберт даже не мог укорить себя в том, что раньше ничего не заметил: не заметить этого не смог бы даже человек с бельмами на обоих глазах.

В кошачьей шерстке горделиво блистало роскошное колье из крупных бриллиантов. Один из камней, в нижней центральной подвеске, светился обжигающе красным, как рубин.

Роберт не смог себя сдержать, потянулся к нему, как к живому пламени, и тут же глаза ему застлала темнота.

***

Кажется, очнулся он всего через несколько секунд, но вокруг уже синели вечерние сумерки.

Он огляделся: место знакомым ему не показалось, хотя Петербург он знал хорошо. Он явно находился где-то в центре, но в его глубинном лабиринте из узких улиц, застроенных домами с глухими стенами-брандмауэрами.

Роберт поднялся, морщась от покалывания в ногах, и отряхнул джинсы. Прямо напротив сияли витрины ювелирного магазина, не совсем уместные на такой глухой улице. Роберт покрутил головой: в окружающих домах горело лишь несколько окон, они светились ровными высокими желтыми прямоугольниками, будто бы светильники во всех квартирах повесили совершенно одинаковые. А вот витрины исходили голубоватым венерианским сиянием.

Час был уже темный, поздний, однако когда Роберт взглянул на свои часы, они показывали девять утра: то самое время, когда он кормил кошек около музыкального магазина. Сейчас цифры застыли на месте.

Открывая дверь, он потревожил висевший на потолке колокольчик, и тот забренчал недовольно. Роберт поразился: обычно такие вещи можно было найти в китайских лавках, торговавших благовониями и оберегами, но никак не в современных ювелирных магазинах – те выглядели, как стерильные операционные.

Этот магазин на операционную не походил совсем, и уж спутать его с каким-то другим не удалось бы при всем желании. С потолка на Роберта смотрели лепные головы пухлых амуров, стены голубели глянцевым шелком с позолотой, в центре зала красовалось несколько круглых столиков красного и розового цветов, тут же манили сесть низкие разлапистые кресла с мягкими сиденьями и резными деревянными подлокотниками. У одной стены в сумраке угадывался невысокий светлый камин, уставленный фарфоровыми статуэтками. На его мраморной доске стояли канделябры и высокие часы, похожие на горку выточенных из камня фруктов. Обычно стиль рококо подразумевал много зеркал, но здесь Роберт не увидел ни одного.

Его поразило, что в камине горел настоящий живой огонь, пожирая настоящие пахучие березовые дрова, и свечи в канделябрах – и в люстре на потолке – тоже горели вполне натурально.

По всему выходило, магазин был непростой, для определенной публики. И небедной, сообразил Роберт, глянув на украшения и не увидев ни одного ценника. Только вот почему такое невыгодное место? Впрочем, может быть, странный адрес только добавлял оригинальности: нечто эксклюзивное, для своих.

– Есть здесь кто-нибудь? – крикнул Роберт.

Но вокруг висела тишина, только дрова потрескивали в камине.

Однако через несколько секунд снова тренькнул колокольчик, и в магазин, цокая шпильками, вбежала белокурая девица в белой короткой шубке на мини-платье. Лицо ее показалось Роберту знакомым, но вот откуда, он припомнить не мог. Телезвезда или модная блогерша, Роберт плохо такое удерживал в памяти.

– Жанна Андреевна, – томным голоском позвала блондинка и взяла с витрины еще один колокольчик, маленький, Роберт его и не приметил. – Жанна Андреевна!

На звон колокольчика, на этот раз очень приятный, из двери подсобки выплыла пожилая особа, будто сошедшая со сцены театра оперетты. Одета она была в бархатное платье со множеством рюш, на шее носила бархотку с вышивкой, руки были затянуты в расшитые митенки, а туфли на невысоком каблуке без задника точно сшил из лепестков розы домашний эльф.

Роберт был так ошарашен ее внешним видом, что сначала загляделся на детали наряда и только потом взглянул в лицо. Оно было напудрено до того, что казалось бело-розовым слепком, однако глаза на нем жили блестящие и хитрые, серые, как невская вода.

– Oh, ma chère... Je ne l'ai pas oublié de vous, – забормотала она ласково, хотя и несколько скрипучим голосом.

Будто из воздуха появился синий замшевый футляр, блондинка торопливо открыла его и издала несколько птичьих возгласов.

– Вы можете сразу надеть его, – перешла продавщица (а скорее всего, и владелица магазина) на русский.

Дальше их разговор сделался для Роберта почти неразличим, как журчание воды, с переходами от одного языка к другому; сон, в котором он, несомненно, пребывал, начал качаться, терять ясность. Вот мелькнуло ожерелье на шее счастливой гламурной дивы – в точности походившее на колье на шее бродячего кота; вот из сумрака всплыло овальное зеркало на витрине, над которым склонилась покупательница, и внезапно все ожерелье, от первого до последнего камня, привиделось Роберту красным, как гранат; вот сгустилось в том зеркале отраженье оперетной дамочки – и показало оно дряхлую старуху в чем-то сером, с покрывавшим седую голову черным беретом с пером, и глаза тоже были не серые теперь, а черные, как угли, злые и веселые...

Тут что-то стукнуло Роберта по затылку, и вновь пришла темнота.

***

Проснулся он утром в своей постели. За окном разливалось дивное розовое утро. Голова немного болела, но скорее так, будто бы он перебрал вчера вина, а не так, как будто его кто-то ударил.

Он посмотрел на часы: судя по всему, серого котика – любителя бриллиантовых колье он гладил вчера.

Он задумчиво встал с постели, внимательно посмотрелся в зеркало. У безумцев глаза моментально становились другими: больными, чужими, тревожными. Но зеркальный двойник смотрел ясными синими глазами из-под светлых ресниц.

Роберту показалось, что отражение чувствует себя совершенно безмятежно, в отличие от него самого.

Так же медленно Роберт отправился в душ и долго стоял там под теплой водой, занятый больше воспоминаниями, чем мытьем.

Потом сидел за столом, слушал, как новенькая сверкающая кофе-машина издает звуки, напоминающие о запуске ракеты в космос.

Роберт, сделавшись гидом по старинным местам Петербурга, постепенно стал и знатоком всякого винтажа вроде бронзовых кофейников, серебряных пашотниц и фарфоровых кувшинов из Баварии. Он примечал по всему городу хитрые лавочки и всегда мог посоветовать туристам, где выгодно купить чайников, ваз, сундучков и музыкальных шкатулок разных эпох.

Да что там: он мог бы приводить туристов к себе домой: бабушка, в одиночку воспитавшая единственного внука, оставила ему огромную квартиру в кирпичном доме на Кадетской линии Васильевского острова. Квартира имела три комнаты, высоченные потолки, длинные окна, исторические колонны и не менее исторический кафель. Ремонт с полным переводом в милый сердцу Роберта минимализм делать было не на что, сбережений после бабули не осталось, а сам Роберт зарабатывал разве что на хлеб насущный. Так что в бывшей бабушкиной спальне все еще мирно стояли полированный туалетный столик красного дерева и такая же кровать с фигурными спинками, накрытая пледом с вышитым тигром (второй тигр величаво шагал на вас с настенного гобелена, висевшего над кроватью, и мордами оба зверя смахивали на флегматичных барсуков). Много всего здесь можно было найти: и крошечные стеклянные столики с золочеными ногами, и люстры из паутины стеклянных шариков, и старинный желтый буфет на кухне, и круглые эмалевые портреты каких-то охотников над этим буфетом… Только ванну Роберт переделал под себя, и сейчас там царили только глянцевая черная плитка и блеск белого металла, больше ничего.

Впрочем, недавно он купил несколько банок краски для шкафов, а также новые медные ручки и молдинги, чтобы попытаться переделать кухню в английском стиле, поменяв желтоватые цвета на оттенки «кофе с молоком» и «молоко с ежевикой», как советовали модные каталоги. Но руки так и не дошли, хотя Роберт каждую неделю намеревался заняться всем этим.

Он усиленно думал о ремонте, чтобы не думать о другом.

Сегодня ему предстояла экскурсия по местам обитания в Петербурге графа Калиостро. Заявок от желающих пришло в социальную сеть целая дюжина, и Роберт подумал, что жадность иногда подводит его, ведь больше десяти человек – уже толпа. Причем группа получилась смешанной: четыре человека – иностранцы, французы, а остальные со всей страны – из Казани, Екатеринбурга, Перми и Калининграда. Рассказывать предстояло на двух языках, но это только казалось сложным: одна часть туристов обязательно отвлекалась на сэлфи, в это время он ловко показывал всё другой части.

Вот только как бы вчерашний приступ не повторился… Бабушка умерла в здравом уме и твердой памяти, но вот о двух ее братьях ходили упорные слухи, что к концу жизни их светлые головы пожрало полное безумие, то же самое говорили о бабушкином отце. И Роберт опасался, не настигло ли его проклятье генов слишком рано.

Ну, или такие огромные дыры в реальности могли свидетельствовать о каких-то органических повреждениях. Мысли об опухоли мозга тоже не приносили радости.

***

Путь группы Роберта лежал через Кутузовскую набережную (здесь Калиостро проживал когда-то в доме генерал-поручика Виллера) и Елагинский остров, где в ротонде, принадлежавшей Елагинскому дворцу, знаменитый маг проводил тайные встречи с петербургскими масонами и, по легендам, учил их создавать золото. По крайней мере, в подвалах когда-то нашли таинственные сосуды, вполне подходящие на роль тиглей.

Остров был прекрасен в лучах майского солнца, зелен, как изумруд. Туристы попались бодрые и любознательные и засыпали Роберта вопросами.

– Нет, это не оригинальная ротонда, которая существовала при Елагине, – терпеливо отвечал Роберт. – Это более поздняя постройка, авторства Россини, так называемый павильон «Под флагом» – и на самом деле это здание пристани, поскольку до острова добирались по воде… На его крыше поднимался Андреевский флаг, когда на острове гостила Мария Федоровна, а потом Николай Первый… Перед революцией дворец принимал премьер-министров – Сергея Витте, Петра Столыпина… Но вас больше интересуют масоны, я правильно понимаю? Ох, уж эти масоны… Иван Елагин владел островом в конце шестнадцатого века. Он не поленился получить разрешение на открытие русской ложи сначала в Берлине, потом в Лондоне… Русские масоны были смелыми, заседали в дворцовых гостиных. Поэтому, скорее всего, миф о тайных опытах в подвалах всего лишь миф… На их собраниях даже оркестры играли, какие уж тут прятки по подземельям… Однако Калиостро здесь точно бывал, сосуды – настоящие, и химические опыты проводились. Не думаю, конечно, что он нашел философский камень или что он там искал… Я вообще слабо верю в мистику, но вот Елагин верил. Потому и привечал Калиостро, масонство для него означало как раз поиск чудес, в том числе вечной жизни… Ему нравились воззрения розенкрейцеров. Кто такие розенкрейцеры? Ну… вы же смотрели фильм «Код да Винчи»?

Черноволосая кудрявая француженка в белой парке, модных узких джинсах и кроссовках цвета розовой пудры, напоминавшая старинную восточную царевну цветом кожи и разрезом глаз, смотрела на него восторженно и постоянно касалась маленькой смуглой ручкой его рукава. Сначала Роберт подумал, что французская группа – это две традиционные пары, но потом понял, что пара тут только одна и состоит из двух молодых парней, а две девушки – просто их подружки, и каждая сама по себе.

Лысый мужичок из Перми заинтересовался вовсе не Калиостро, а желтым пианино, которое, как он читал в новостях, иногда выставляли на острове для всех желающих поиграть (он сам тоже немного играл, по его словам). Роберт рассказал ему про музыкальный павильон, где раньше давали концерты, а теперь часто репетируют танцоры.

Женщина из Екатеринбурга – лет пятидесяти, в цветастом платке и скромном кардигане – пожелала сходить в Музей стекла, и они почти два часа провели за разглядыванием изделий стеклодувов.

Потом покормили белок в аллеях и даже покатались на лодках, поглазели на нескольких робких лебедей. Парни-французы щелкнули на фоне лебедей трогательное сэлфи.

Роберт все ждал грома с ясного неба, но его не случилось. Экскурсия прошла прекрасно, французские юноши его долго благодарили и трясли на прощание руку, а француженка, ее звали Селин, клюнула Роберта в щеку и сунула в карман его куртки визитку с номером телефона.

Только вот когда он уже расстался с туристами, приехал в центр на метро и отправился в одну из пышечных, чтобы вознаградить себя за плодотворный труд несколькими жирными тестяными кольцами в белой сахарной пудре и стаканчиком дешевого кофе, рядом привиделся ему кто-то невысокий, пухловатый, в напудренном парике: подбежал сбоку, засеменил рядом и шепнул гнусавейшим голосом:

– Так значит, не было золота, хе-хе? И камня не было философского? И эликсира жизни? Ничего не было совсем? Ничего?

Роберт даже ухо потер от этого попугайного шепота, а когда обернулся, никого рядом, конечно, не оказалось и в помине.

На следующее утро он отправился к неврологу и туманно изложил жалобы на головокружения, провалы в памяти, неясные галлюцинации. Невролог, а это была женщина средних лет с затейливой прической, сразу рассказавшая Роберту, что сама сидит на антидепрессантах, иначе бы прокляла всех пациентов, долго возила по его груди стетоскопом, измеряла давление, водила перед глазами каким-то прибором, похожим на авторучку с фонариком, а затем выписала направление на МРТ.

Роберт не поленился, съездил в платную клинику, минут двадцать помучился в закрытом шлеме, слушая стук неведомых молоточков и шипение волшебных змей, затем вернулся с покрытым мелким почерком листом бумаги к врачу.

– Все у вас прекрасно, – пожала плечами она. – Думаю, после зимы организм слегка пошаливает. Пейте магний и витамины, ешьте морскую рыбу, высыпайтесь, занимайтесь сексом, больше гуляйте – нам всем в этом городе показан естественный солнечный свет, никакие лампы его не заменят.

В ее взгляде читалось, что Роберт рановато стал ипохондриком, и он переполнился отвращением к самому себе.

А потом взял и неожиданно позвонил Селин.

***

Перед свиданием он зашел к парикмахеру – милой девочке Таисии, которая увлекалась астрологией, натальными картами и всякой прочей эзотерической ерундой.

Роберт избегал новейшего культа под названием «барбершопы». Все эти «наши клубы», «брат поймет брата», «бритье – священный ритуал», «мужские разговоры по душам» Роберту казались мышиной возней. Если кому-то надо было два часа брить бороду, умащивая ее драгоценными маслами, чтобы почувствовать себя мужчиной, – что ж, вперед.

Девушки казались ему легкими, как цветы, и руки у них были легкими, и разговоры были лишены той зверской серьезности, которой грешили мужчины.

– Ой, Роберт, а вы слышали, какой скандал, какой ужас?! Это просто нереально, не иначе как тут замешана черная магия! Мне об этом рассказала Изабелла Гариевна!

– Кто? – поднял брови Роберт.

– Изабелла Гариевна, астролог, к которой я хожу! Она учит меня расшифровывать натальные карты…

– Платно?

– Что? Конечно, это же ценная информация! Мне еще повезло, что Изабелла Гарриевна меня взяла…

– Ясно, и что за скандал?

– Да она недавно делала синастрию одной известной актрисе… Юлия Чуковская, знаете же ее…

– Что делала, простите?

– Ах, Роберт… ну я же вам в прошлый раз рассказывала… Синастрия – это совместимость по дате рождения, когда друг на друга накладываются натальные карты мужчины и женщины… Так вот, Юлю зверски убили! Изабелла Гарриевна в шоке! Да вот, все написали уже про это…

Таисия схватила со столика смартфон и подсунула под нос Роберту.

К удивлению Роберта, лицо на многочисленных фотографиях показалось ему знакомым. Хотя российских актрис он не знал совсем.

– Удавили гарротой? У нас что, орудует «Коза Ностра»?!

Таисия покивала, округлив глаза.

– Вы в шоке? Ну да, Изабеллу Гарриевну тоже удивило… Говорит, уже давно к этому способу никто не прибегает, какой-то психопат, а значит, серийный маньяк… Страшно теперь по улицам ходить! Можно сказать, мы с Чуковской через одного человека были знакомы, я даже мечтала напрямую с ней познакомиться… А что, к Изабелле Гарриевне такие люди ходят… Недавно вот мужчина был, важный менеджер в крупном банке, так он за приворот одной девушки сто тысяч рублей заплатил!

– Сработало?

– Говорит, что да…

– Где я мог видеть эту Юлию? Лицо как будто знакомое.

– Да вы что? Сериал «Любви все возрасты покорны» сейчас идет, уже третий сезон, она там одну из главных ролей играет, вот для них тоже горе-то… А сериал «Невинность нынче не почете»? Я прямо ревела над несколькими сериями, бабуля даже перепугалась… Фильм «Крымские зори», недавно вышел… Да она уже столько всего переиграла, хотя совсем еще молодая!

– Стоп, – сказал Роберт.

Он смотрел на одну из фотографий и не верил своим глазам. Капля пота противно поползла по шее.

– Какое роскошное ожерелье…

– Ой, это да! Мне всегда так нравятся ее образы с премьер, она очень стильно одевается… Ну то есть, одевалась… Да подождите, вот же ее инстаграм… Люди все еще пишут, не могут поверить…

Роберт впился в серию фото теледивы в новом роковом образе, который подразумевал и сверкающее ожерелье. Оно обвивало стройную шею живым колючим льдом, а в нежной ложбинке между грудей пылал красный камень – необычайно яркий, как северный закат.

– Теперь я ее вспомнил, – сказал он.

Таисия расцвела.

– Потому что вы любознательный и современный… и культурный молодой человек! Не то что обычные современные мужики… от серьезного, тонкого кино морду воротят, им комиксы подавай и ведро попкорна… А я считаю, если ты не наигрался в детстве, то и к девушке нечего подкатывать! Вы вообще очень милый. И волосы у вас удивительные, будто солнышко! Бабушка говорит, светленькие вымрут скоро, так жаль… Мне вот кажется, если человек – натуральный блондин, его ангел поцеловал!

– Вы мне льстите, Таисия, – ответил Роберт, поднимаясь из кресла. – Это я должен вам спасибо сказать: всегда, когда к вам прихожу, узнаю что-то новое.

О том, что порой многие знания – многие печали, он умолчал.

***

Свидание с Селин прошло чудесно. Кудрявая француженка смотрела на него, как на юного бога, спустившегося с небес, и Роберт сильно подозревал, что секрет и здесь кроется в цвете его волос. В Европе сейчас немного нашлось бы рыжеватых блондинов с розовой кожей, и Роберт бесстыдно пользовался своим природным отличием.

Они прогулялись с Селин по улицам острова, выпили из старинных узорных бокалов вина – на балконе у Роберта дома. Селин с детским восторгом перетрогала тонкими пальчиками все старинные вещи в квартире и надушилась из граненого фланкера, стоявшего на трюмо в бабушкиной спальне. Роберт сам иногда брызгал старые духи в воздух, и облако нежного жасмина остро напоминало ему о бабушке: она, кажется, даже в могилу сошла в этом парфюме.

Селин немного утомила его своей непосредственностью; сейчас все молодые девушки походили на маленьких девочек, Роберт так и видел, как она спит с розовым зайцем, обняв его обеими руками.

Но сегодня она обнимала его и была горячей и сладкой, с нежным телом цвета карамели, и Роберт смирился со всеми раздражающими мелочами.

Селин заснула в его постели, рассыпав по подушке черные кудри, а Роберт еще долго лежал и смотрел в потолок, синий от ночных сумерек.

Проснулся он от чьего-то тяжелого взгляда. И это явно была не Селин: та по-прежнему крепко спала, приоткрыв во сне рот и одну ногу выпростав из-под простыни на пол.

Роберт обвел глазами комнату и обмер.

В кресле у окна сидел человек.

Мужчина лет сорока.

Мужчина с небольшим шрамом под глазом, острым носом, упрямым лбом и рыжеватой бородкой.

И хотя развалился он в кресле вальяжно, его поза Роберта не обманула. Это была поза хищника, который готов повалить вас в прыжке в одну секунду, вы и глазом моргнуть не успеете.

И глаза у незнакомца были пронзительные, холодноватые.

– Что за… Что вы тут делаете?

– Жду, когда ты проснешься.

– Да вы кто вообще?

– Мы уже встречались, дорогой.

– Что? Никогда вас прежде не видел.

– Видел, видел.

– Да нет же!

– Ну как же нет, – усмехнулся мужик и сделал кое-что, от чего Роберт осел, как сугроб весной, на кровать (до этого он, оказывается, успел возбужденно вскочить в чем мать родила).

В кресле сидел огромный серый кот с травмированным левым ухом (а теперь Роберт разглядел на наглой морде еще и шрам под глазом).

– Успокойся, – сказал бородатый, возвращая себе человеческий облик. – Все равно тебе бежать некуда, да и терять нечего – ну не унылую же твою жизнь экскурсовода?

– Да что вам надо? – нервно спросил Роберт.

Его била дрожь, зуб на зуб не попадал, и мужик полез в карман, чтобы вытащить фляжку в кожаном футляре.

– Хлебни, мне обмороков не надо. Современные люди такие нежные, от всякой ерунды норовят сердечный приступ схлопотать.

Роберт послушно отхлебнул из фляжки – там колыхалось что-то густое и соленое, но в голову дало не хуже деревенской браги.

Он беспокойно обернулся на спящую Селин, однако оборотень махнул рукой.

– Она не проснется пока, спит, как убитая.

– Но ты же не… она же не…

– Что? А, нет, конечно! Жива и здорова! Просто пока пусть отдохнет… Кстати, познакомимся. Меня зовут Акатар. Твое имя я знаю, а еще знаю про твой дар.

– Дар? – поднял брови Роберт, пытаясь прикрыться простыней. Оборотническое зелье вернуло ему сарказм. – И в чем же он, интересно?

– Ты поможешь нам найти кое-что. Ты чувствуешь его магию. Таких давно не было.

– Видимо, я просто очень, очень сильно болен, – предположил Роберт. – Видимо, врач ошибалась.

– Конечно, она ошибалась, – вдруг широко улыбнулся Акатар и в один миг стал безмерно очаровательным. – Она же круглая дура. Она ошибалась, потому что ничего не знала о твоих генах, о твоих тайных желаниях, но самое главное – о величии судьбы. – Он фыркнул. – А судьба – хитрющая стерва, и она уже положила на тебя свою тяжелую когтистую лапу.

– Да неужели? – вскинулся Роберт. – С чего вы решили, что я собираюсь хоть что-то делать по вашей указке? Ничего я не собираюсь делать!

– Всё, – просто ответил Акатар и поднялся из кресла. Он был не очень высок ростом и не слишком массивен, но Роберт вздрогнул. – Ты будешь делать всё.

И тут Роберт заметил, что зубы у него острые, как у зверя.


	2. Chapter 2

– Вижу, ты любил свою бабулю, – одобрил Акатар, неспешно, враскачку обойдя всю квартиру.

Теперь он восседал в плетеном кресле за крошечным, как зеркальце, круглым стеклянным столиком на балконе и с довольным видом посматривал на крыши.

Роберт задался мыслями, ходит ли он по крышам в кошачьем обличье, но спросить не решился. В человеческом виде Акатар не располагал к праздным вопросам, хотя вроде бы вовсю лучился добродушием. Но какая-то странная кровожадность, какой-то звенящий холод промелькивали в его глазах, которые сейчас выцвели до бледного серого цвета и стали совсем обычными.

– А что? – рассеянно спросил Роберт – он не почувствовал подвоха, потому что такие фразы роняли почти все редкие гости его квартиры: да просто по обилию бабушкиных вещей, которые он не выбрасывал, каждому становилось ясно, что он ее любил.

Или был ленивым чудовищем.

К тому же он был занят тем, что возился с неудобным старинным кофейником и его загнутым носиком: выяснилось, что Акатар-человек с удовольствием пьет кофе, однако кофе-машин и безликих кружек не признает, только турки и кофейные сервизы. Роберт, покорившись судьбе, сварил кофе в турке на газовой плите, налил в кофейник и теперь мучился, разливая по крошечным чашечкам из бабушкиного серванта, откуда они не доставались лет шесть.

С моменты ее смерти и не доставались.

– Ну, я же был с ней знаком. Непостижимо очаровательная, приятнейшая дама…

Что-то в его тоне Роберту не понравилось.

– Был знаком? – переспросил он, хотя прекрасно все расслышал с первого раза.

– Угу, угу, – покивал Акатар, роняя в чашку кубики тростникового сахара, которые пальцами брал из сахарницы с по-купечески выгнутыми ручками.

– У нас с ней были дела, – спохватился он, когда понял, что пауза затянулась и Роберт так и стоит над столом с кофейником. – Камни, как ты уже догадался.

– Да о чем догадался?! Ты мне ничего не сказал с тех пор, как появился!

– Ну, – Акатер удивленно хрустнул сахаром, который ел уже вприкуску, – ты же видел его? Красный алмаз, красный бриллиант? Нашел ведь колье по моей голограмме…

– По голог… по чему, прости?

– Ну, я тебе показал, какое оно. Вправду ведь не носил я его на моей пушистой шее, еще чего, я жить хочу. Да и где бы я его взял, когда мы все его ищем? Просто дал тебе след, а ты раз – и след взял, и нашел камешек в этом бесконечном болоте. Теперь мы хоть знаем, у кого он. Красотка Жанна! Хотя Жанна та еще стерва…

– Жанна – это та старушенция в буклях из магазина золота?

– Она, она, – кивнул Акатар. – Да уж, если ты ничего не знаешь, надо тебя просветить. Негоже, чтобы ты, как слепой котенок, тыкался, ведь дела-то опасные предвидятся.

– Начнем с бабушки, – сказал Роберт и наконец-то сел, отставив кофейник.

– Ух, как хорошо, что ты больше не стоишь над моими фронтами с обжигающим сосудом, – театрально вздохнул Акатар. – Бабушка твоя, да будет жить она в мире, который сама выберет, – видишь ли, не коренная петербурженка. Она с Уральских гор. Род ее длинный и долго жил около каменных приисков, рудной добычи. Золото добывали одно время в тех местах, а еще больше золота – малахит. А сейчас докатились: из Африки везут малахит на Урал и там выдают иностранцам за местный, ящерок лепят, дурят, как всегда. А раньше найти камень весом в несколько десятков пудов было возможно… Видел в Эрмитаже малахитовый зал? Но это так, отсветы зари… Страшной красоты добывались камни на Гумешках, на Высокой, теперь нет таких. В Африке уж точно не сыщешь бирюзового малахита – с кольцами, с бабочками в рисунке… А раньше одно время ямы на дорогах засыпали малахитовой крошкой, краску малахитовую для заборов делали… Так вот, в роду твоей бабули добытчиков было раз-два и обчелся, а вот на каменных дел мастеров он оказался выдающимся. И у женщин этого рода некие способности проявились. О Хозяйке горы слышал? Для горняков гора богиней была, госпожой… Но и вправду некоторые бабы тогда занимались ведовством по камням… Твои около Гумешек жили, там камней добывали как грязи, пока руды не иссякли. Вот и бабуля твоя гадала по камешкам. И по яшме, и по малахиту, и по изумрудам, сапфирам, рубинам… Слышала, о чем они толкуют. А камни ведь как женщины: если красивые и старые, то историй там вагон и маленькая тележечка. А если камень магией был отмечен, бабуля твоя к таким особую чуткость проявляла. Поэтому обращались к ней искатели определенных камней. Иногда – простых, а иногда магических. Помогала пару раз найти такие редкостные раритеты, что наши до сих пор об этих случаях рассказывают, когда соберутся и подвыпьют. Но вот померла прелестная Нора – это ведь для тебя она бабуля, а мы ее роскошной дамочкой помним:  горжетка лисья, локон золотой, каблучок рюмочкой… Эх, чего уж там! Мало человеческий народец живет… И не осталось у нас никого, кто бы магические артефакты чувствовал. Мама твоя, дочка Норы, совсем не в род пошла, скучнейшая особа. Мы уже и не ждали, а потом раз – и ты расцвел. Будто подменыш… это если бы мы бабушку твою не знали. Ее способности у тебя, дорогуша. Позвал тебя этот камень, как кусок мяса – голодного пса.

 И оборотень вылил в рот чашечку с эспрессо, точно рюмку водки.

– Акатар, – ошалело вымолвил Роберт. – То, что бабушку Элеонору знахаркой считали, я и так знал. И личностей подозрительных, которые к ней ходили, тоже припоминаю. А вот ты кто, пока не могу сообразить.

– Я эрмик, – осклабился Акатар. – Эрмитажный кот.

Роберт помолчал.

– Но ты ведь не всегда был эрмитажным котом? – уточнил он.

– Давно я им стал, малыш.

– Насколько давно?

– Ну… Екатерину Вторую я помню.

– Хорошо, – гнул свое Роберт. – А до того, как стать эрмитажным котом, кем ты был?

– Все тебе расскажи, – подмигнул Акатар. – Сам же видишь, котолак я. Прибыл в Петербург еще с сэром Генри Уильямсом, который, как известно, состоял британским дипломатом – и шпионил, как сукин сын, разумеется… при Елизавете Петровне, а потом и при Екатерине…  Ну и подзадержался здесь я. А что, погоды похожи на климат моей родины… Да и дворец мне сразу приглянулся.

– Фэйри, значит.

– Ну, пусть будет фэйри, – согласился Акатар. – Как говорится, хоть горшком назови, только в печь не ставь. Не надо тебе этим голову морочить, мой мальчик. Сливок вот принес бы мне, был бы умницей. Тогда расскажу еще кое-что.

Любил он это дело – рассказывать, такое создалось у Роберта впечатление. И выходило по его словам, что эрмитажные коты приставлены следить за магическими артефактами города, искать опасные или бесхозные. Когда находили такие – прятали их у эрмитов.

– Об эрмитах уже дамочки-графоманы вовсю строчат книжки для детей, – хмыкнул Акатар. – Правда, книжки эти ванильные донельзя, эрмиты там шерсть кошечкам расчесывают да вяжут из этой шерсти волшебные шарфы. Так вот чушь все это и разводилово. Одна правда в этих баснях: живут эрмиты в музеях и старых домах.

– По сути, разновидность брауни, – сказал Роберт.

– Считай так. Но котолаки не всегда находят магические вещицы самостоятельно. Перед некоторой магией мы бессильны, с некоторой не очень ловко управляемся. Иногда ясно, что в округе волшебство огромной силы, но что за вещь его излучает, непонятно. С камнями часто так. Пошла вот сейчас волна, гигантская просто… полгорода сотрясло…  Пошатался я в разных местах, сопоставил… Зов камня, говорят, манит, гад, и нехорошо манит… Крови жаждет. Надо бы найти, но где спрятан, у кого – мы голову сломали себе уже. Пока тебя вороны не засекли: магия за тобой след оставляет, как пыльца золотая. А я сразу справки навел: ба, да это же внучок нашей Норы подрос, красивый цветочек, мальчик-звезда. Ну и решил я с видением камня поиграть, а тебя прямо к нему и выбросило.

– Но, похоже, мы опоздали – крови он уже выпил, – заметил Роберт. – Актриса, что его купила, мертва.

– Таких, как она, еще полным-полна коробочка у этого города, да только смертей может еще много быть, – скривился Акатар, потрогав нижнюю губу. – У Жанны не так-то просто этот камень отобрать. Жанна и при жизни змея была, а уж призраком стала вообще злющим. В какой бы нужде ни жила, а красный камень не продала. И пролежал он в каком-то пыльном тайнике, пока рабочие в подвале трубу не разворотили. Вот после коммунальной аварии и понеслось. Выпал из мешочка каменюка, ожил, позвал, тут и Жанна материализовалась… Теперь, видать, будет этот камень продавать и возвращать себе, продавать и возвращать, пока он крови не напьется. А пить он может очень долго. Так что надо его у Жаннушки отобрать и спрятать.

– А кто такая эта Жаннушка? – спросил Роберт.

– Ламотт. Врала, что королевского рода, а на деле, конечно, обычная авантюристка… Но мужчинам нравилась, и ума было не занимать…

Роберт хлопнул глазами. Очертания какой-то очень старой истории начали всплывать в его голове.

– Постой… Так это что, колье Марии-Антуанетты?

– Типа того, ага, – подтвердил Акатар и сунул в рот зубочистку, которую ловко достал из нагрудного кармана. Одет он был в рубашку цвета хаки с коротким рукавом, вместе с очень короткой стрижкой она делала его похожим на военного. Никак не на котолака.

Роберт потер лоб.

– Ламотт же вроде выбросилась из окна в Англии…

– Инсценировка, сплошной театр. Бежала из Англии, жила в России, ты дневники того времени почитай. Да полгорода к ней в гости ходило… уже далеко после королевских гильотин… Под старость в Крыму поселилась, там и могила ее, правда, уже под какой-то дорогой. Но еще лет шестьдесят назад на нее все глазеть ходили, на могилу Миледи… Ведь Жаннушка наша – Миледи и есть, о которой Дюма писал. Только вот колье при ней не нашли, когда она умерла. Еще в Петербурге она его распродавала по камешку – жить-то надо было на что-то. Всего один бриллиант оставила. Только он такой один и был, среди обычных алмазов. Он вообще один такой в мире, и знают его уже очень давно с нехорошей стороны. Потому за ним и охотятся все кому не лень. Развяжут войну – потом не разгребешь.

– Ну а от меня-то что требуется? Допустим, есть магия, есть камень… и весь это бред…  –Роберт повел рукой. – Весь этот бред существует не только в моей голове. Я тебе камень открыл, ну пусть…  Что я еще могу?

– Пока мы камень не спрячем в надежном месте, мне нужен ведун. Его украдут у Жанны раньше нас – я его потеряю. А ты нет. Будешь при мне, пока не окажется алмаз у эрмитов.

– Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты спрашивал моего желания.

– А я не спрашивал, – мило улыбнулся Акатер и покачал чашкой, требуя еще кофе. – Ведь никто не спрашивал Гарри Поттера, хочет ли он бороться с темным магом. Просто так вышло.

Тут на кухню выплыла сонная Селин, и Роберт чуть на месте не подскочил: он успел наглухо забыть о ее существовании.

Зато Акатар расплылся в улыбке, миг – и он уже целовал ей ручку и что-то ворковал нежно и хрипло.

Или мурлыкал.

И с этого момента Селин на Роберта уже не смотрела, словно его стерли.

Роберт тихо вышел на черную лестницу, спустился во двор, сел на каменные ступени и закурил.

На ветвях старой липы сидел уже знакомый большой ворон.

– Акатарррр, – проскрипел он. – Акатттаррр.

– Акатар, Акатар, – сердито подтвердил Роберт и сплюнул, позабыв свои интеллигентские манеры. – Черт бы его побрал. Чтоб я еще когда-нибудь котиков гладил.


	3. Chapter 3

По вдохновенным описаниям Акатара завладение красным камнем выглядело легко и просто.

Они отправят к Жанне Ламотт «подсадную утку», и это будет очень жирная «утка» – прелестная стервочка с толстым кошельком, поскольку старуха пусть и стала призраком, по-прежнему очень любит деньги, даже если они сейчас ей без надобности. И красивых женщин. Да-да, не смотри на меня так, дорогой. Ведь и королева Франции, поговаривают, привечала прекрасных дам…  Впрочем, теперь не узнаешь.

Роберт, глядя на улыбки Акатара, сильно сомневался, что все пройдет без сучка и задоринки. Что-то котолак темнил, о чем-то не договаривал. По его плану выходило, что «утка» заходит ночью к старухе (а ту уж предупредят нужные люди, тебе их не надо знать, Роберт, меньше знаешь – крепче спишь), покупает в очередной раз ожерелье, оно ведь вернулось к владелице, как возвращаются все магические вещи.

– И передает его нам, а мы его быстро уносим в подвалы к эрмитам.

– Чудный план, но позволь спросить: зачем в этой схеме я?

Акатар выудил из кармана зубочистку и часто покивал.

– А я ждал этого вопроса! Понимаешь ли, никогда не помешает ищейка, натасканная на нужный предмет.

– Так ты берешь меня в роли служебного пса?

– Ну, вдруг что-то пойдет не так… Алмаз может скакнуть в пространстве, да и во времени тоже, проявить некие неизвестные нам свойства…

– Вот уж спасибо!

– От этих камешков волшебных всего можно ждать. Читала тебе бабушка про малахитовую шкатулку? Там камни своей жизнью жили…

– Бабушка читала, и потому я помню, что камешки там жили не сами по себе, а по воле того, кто ими управлял. Хозяйки Медной горы, собственно говоря.

– Ну, а откуда ты знаешь, – живописно замер с зубочисткой в зубах Акатар, – что мы с этим конкретным камнем не имеем того, кто им управляет?

Роберт стиснул зубы, но признал его правоту.

– А что гадать-то? Жанна Ламотт и управляет, раз она так с ним связана.

– Возможно, – уклончиво сказал Акатар. – А возможно, и нет.

– Что это значит?

– Роберт, я тебе уже говорил, что алмаз этот много старше эпохи Ламотт и появлялся множество раз в других местах и при других обстоятельствах. С призраком какой-то старухи мы справимся, ведь мы, ха-ха-ха, что уж тут скрывать, тоже непростые ребята. А вот если проснутся силы более древние…  Не уверен. Хотя шанс этот невелик, и тебе голову этим забивать не надо. Не мудри, парень, поможешь мне, а я тебе с твоими экскурсионными делами помогу.

– Как это, интересно?

– Подарю тебе заклятье мурлыканья!

– Что?! – опешил Роберт.

– Так красиво будешь своим туристам истории рассказывать, да что там – песни петь о городских помойках, что заслушаются – не оторвать, прослывешь местным Бояном – или котом-Баюном, как тебе больше нравится. Очереди будут выстраиваться, чтобы тебя послушать.

– И это работает? Заклятье мурлыканья?!

– Ну да, я же котолак, дорогуша.

***

Этот разговор происходил ранним утром на скамейке в сквере, когда в воздухе витали нежные тонкие звуки и запахи раннего лета, и небо золотело и розовело, а из пекарни по соседству одуряюще пахло горячим хлебом, а из кофейни напротив – жареными кофейными зернами. И все тогда казалось легко и складно, и Роберт был ошеломлен тем фактом, что он – особенный, почти волшебник, оказывается, а не просто зануда, предпочитающий здания людям.

С Акатаром было чрезвычайно легко, когда к нему привыкал, и даже то в нем, что раздражало – вернее, должно быть раздражать – либо забавляло, либо казалось очаровательным. Роберт подумал, что это, наверное, черта котолака. Ведь кто на свете не любит котиков? Даже если они просто умываются или зевают, спят или едят, все стонут от восторга. К котику каждому хочется прикоснуться, заслужить его царственное внимание. Возможно, котолаки даже умножали кошачьи чары и, конечно же, совершенно нагло ими пользовались.

Может быть, Акатар включил какой-то свой кошачий гипноз, а может, Роберт просто очень хотел поверить ему, но, как бы то ни было, ближе к полуночи они встретились в уже знакомом Роберту переулке. Акатар не хотел ждать ни дня, ни часа.

Теперь Роберт заметил, что магазин выделяется на фоне вечерней улицы, словно его вырезали и вклеили сюда из другой реальности. Вот, например, окна в домах вокруг. Они были разными: желтыми, красноватыми, даже зеленоватыми, в зависимости от освещения, но все равно – домашними, живыми, теплыми. Где-то за шторами мерцал телевизор, но даже его хрустальное свечение несло уют. А магазинчик в стиле рококо излучал какое-то совсем другое сияние, инопланетное. Правильно тогда Роберту подумалось: венерианское, первая мысль – самая верная. Слишком сияющий, слишком серебряный; хрупкий свет излучала каждая черточка этого здания, Роберту Боуи бы понравилось.

If I fall, moondust will cover me, moondust will cover me

If I fall, moondust will cover me

If I fall, moondust will cover me

– Мне нравятся твои ассоциации, – прошептал Акатар почти в самое ухо Роберта. Что у него еще было от кота, так это, что на границы чужого личного пространства он плевать хотел. – Есть такой роман у Артура Кларка, «Лунная пыль» называется. Там специальный лунный корабль, пылеход, ходит туда-сюда по морю, которое все заполнено лунной пылью… И возит туристов, совсем как ты. И туристы эти, как все туристы, – радостные идиоты, смотрят по сторонам, наслаждаются… А пыль их вдруг засасывает вместе с пылеходом!!! Советую почитать, довольно интересно… Золотой век научной фантастики.

– Ты не хочешь помолчать? – прошептал Роберт, наблюдая за дверью.

Но в дверь никто не входил и не выходил. Акатар все утро расписывал, какая эффектная будет их «уточка», когда войдет, плавно покачивая бедрами, в магазинчик призрачной авантюристки. Но что-то пока пусто было вокруг. И вверх, и вниз по всей улице стояла гробовая тишина, и темень упала на город – хоть глаз выколи.

– Камень тут хоть? – вдруг спохватился Аватар.  – Чувствуешь его? А иначе зачем мы все это затеяли...

Роберт уставился на него, не веря своим ушам.

– И как я это узнаю? У меня нет примочек Джеймса Бонда!

– Мои боги, тебе и не надо быть Бондом, будь самим собой! Просто закрой глаза и прислушайся, присмотрись к своим видениям. Настройся на него, он тебе и покажется! В уютном гнездышке из бархата он своем … или еще где… Может, старуха его уже быстренько снова продала… Хотя так часто эта лавка здесь не появляется, только на каждый седьмой день, я следил.

Вот, значит, почему не хотел ждать.

Роберт послушно закрыл глаза. Однако перед глазами разливалась сплошная темнота – никаких видений, никаких даже фантазий, сколько бы он ни пыжился и не тужился.

– Ничего, – озвучил он очевидное.

Ему показалось, что Акатар издал угрожающий утробный звук, потом засопел и снова придвинул губы к Робертову уху.

– Слушай считалочку и смотри внимательно, – шепнул он. – Вышел ёжик из тумана, вынул ножик из кармана… Вынул камешки и мел, улыбнулся, как умел…

Роберт хотел было возмутиться, что ему все же не пять лет, как вдруг сомкнутые веки запульсировали странным теплом и под ними поползли розовые волны.

– Подарил мне всё, что вынул… И опять в тумане сгинул

И опять в тумане сгинул. О, это явно про этот камень. И тут Роберт ясно увидел его: главное украшение ожерелья, которое снова мерцало в ложе из синего бархата. Алмаз горел, как остаток – или предвестник лесного пожара.

– Он здесь. Я его вижу.

– Ну вот и чудно!

– Только что-то не вижу той девушки…

– Какой девушки?

– Ты говорил: у нас есть подсадная утка…

– А! – вспомнил котолак. – А ты прав! Пора уж нашей прелестнице появиться…

И начал шарить в безразмерных карманах своей штормовки (выбор одежды Акатара всегда был удивителен, учитывая сезон, погоду и местность). Роберт ждал всего, чего угодно, только не этого: Акатар извлек из темных недр жесткой ткани круглую металлическую пудреницу с замысловатым вензелем на крышке и жестом опытной кокетки раскрыл ее перед своим лицом.

– Что это ты… – и тут слова замерли у Роберта в горле, он даже вдохнуть забыл.

На пару мгновений фигура Акатара будто расплылась в неясную тень, а потом снова обрела плоть, но незнакомую. Теперь перед Робертом, выгнув бедро и уперев руку в тонкую талию, стояла высокая блондинка с пухлыми губами. Роскошные формы плотно облегало темно-красное кожаное платье, ножки обхватывали золотистые ремешки дорогих босоножек. На одном запястье сверкал браслет в виде переплетенных змей с глазами-изумрудами, в ушах тоже мерцали изумруды.

Она ловко продела свою тонкую руку под руку Роберта и подтолкнула его к магазину, который, кажется, все ярче разгорался голубым. Роберт взглянул на часы: они показывали почти двенадцать.

Когда же на часах замерцали четыре зеленых нуля, зазвенел колокольчик на дверях магазина. Сам собой.

Роберт вздрогнул, как если бы звонил не колокольчик, а колокол. Ему вдруг ясно представилась колокольня в черном-черном лесу, в белизне бесконечного снега, за частоколом стволов, откуда доносится мерный, холодный звон, рождаясь из ниоткуда, и колокола качаются сами по себе, и кого зовут они, непонятно.

Как он оказался у витрины и лицом к лицу со старухой, он не помнил. Никаких рюш в этот раз, только ветхое черное пальто в пол: крупные костяные пуговицы, поеденные молью соболиные манжеты и такой же воротник. Глаза у Жанны были темными, точно колодцы, бледное лицо проступало из густой синевы, как лицо утопленницы.

Еще Роберт чувствовал сырой холод, хотя снаружи разливалась теплая летняя ночь. Свойство призраков – приносить с собой холод из той завесы, где они обитают.

Он ущипнул себя и усилием включился в ход событий. Длинноногая кокетка, в которую так изящно обернулся коренастый Акатар, щебетала с Жанной на нескольких языках: то на русском, то на французском, то на английском.

Потом реальность опять скакнула: вот они уже шагали вдоль улицы, блондинка – цокая шпильками, как лошадка, по старинной брусчатке, Роберт – едва поспевая за ней и разгоняя темноту белизной своих кроссовок. Шея девушки оставалась свободной от украшений, зато она прижимала к боку мягкую сумочку из блестящей прессованной кожи. Роберт предположил, что ожерелье там.

Но не успел он с облегчением выдохнуть, как диспозиция внезапно поменялась: теперь сумочка валялась на камнях мостовой, а ожерелье застегнулось на белой шее, засверкало в свете луны так неистово, будто сами камни вдруг охватило безумие.

– Вот же ты тварь, – выдавил Акатар, обращаясь в мужское обличье, и схватился обеими руками за колье – оно сжималось все теснее, будто кольца питона. Сорвать его Акатару не удавалось, и Роберт бросился к нему, стремясь помочь. Но тут же почувствовал жуткую боль во всем теле, будто его погрузили в ледяную полынью.

Сразу два призрака нарисовалось возле Акатара: старуха и тот самый полноватый человечек в парике с косичкой, которого Роберт уже видел. Они не смеялись и не кривлялись, они просто молча смотрели, и лица их были настолько пусты, настолько бледны, что походили на кочаны капусты в черной мгле. Только холод становился все сильнее, и колье обросло колючим светом, похожим на разряды электричества. Свет образовал вокруг шеи Акатара второе кольцо, мерцающее и синее.

«У котов температура тела выше, он мерзнет больше, чем я», – как-то невпопад подумалось Роберту, пока он упрямо поднимался с земли, опираясь на все четыре конечности, кажется, ставшие хрупкими, как стекло.

Акатар прохрипел что-то на своем языке, и удавка на момент ослабла, а потом…

А потом прозвучал выстрел. И еще один.

Призраки с шипением испарились.

От стены дома отделился высокий стройный силуэт в плаще с капюшоном. И с дробовиком в руках, как спустя несколько секунд понял Роберт, когда незнакомец вышел на свет.

– Джозеф, – закашлялся Акатар и сплюнул.

– А ты прекрасно смотришься. Неужели ожерелье королевы?

Акатара, с побагровевшим лицом и пузырями слюны у рта, даже колье Марии-Антуанетты сейчас не украшало, но Роберт был несказанно рад, что он остался в живых.

Между тем человек в плаще сбросил со спины рюкзак и достал из него какой-то длинный и тонкий инструмент.

Кислородный резак, вскоре определил Роберт. Но парень этот мало походил на слесаря, скорее – на молодого университетского преподавателя. Спину он держал очень прямо, подбородок поднимал высоко, и маленькие круглые очки странным образом делали его надменным, а не растерянным. Глаза за этими очками скрывались чуть раскосые, темные, с легким налетом Азии.

– Нет, – сказал Акатар, увидев резак. – Нет-нет-нет, – повторил он, прикрыв ожерелье ладонью, а потом быстро снял его и засунул в карман.

– К нему привязан призрак, и даже не один. Может, даже и не два, чего ты ерепенишься? – холодно спросил Джозеф. – Они не уйдут, пока мы не спалим бриллиант. Это и так очень сложно, но возможно. Придется потрудиться.

– Ты многого не знаешь, Джозеф, – заявил Акатар. – Спасибо за сопровождение, я тебе отплачу щедро, но камень мой. Эрмиты найдут способ обезвредить его, заглушат зов. И похоронят его в своих сокровищницах. И он никому не будет мешать. Дорогой, не надо злиться.

– Я не злюсь, – вскинул бровь Джозеф. – Это просто логика. Здравый смысл, слыхал о таком, котик?

Акатар оскалил зубы, и это вовсе не выглядело добродушно.

– Хочешь отнять его у меня?..

– На этот камень не подействовало твое заклятие, а ты сильный маг, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Джозеф, клыки большого кота его отчего-то не напугали. – Почему ты надеешься на эрмитов? Не надо заливать мне про их могущество, они недалеко ушли от боггартов.

– Нет, – упрямо повторил Акатар и надул губы, как обиженный ребенок. – Этот камень надо спрятать, он очень опасен.

– Будем считать, что «уничтожить» – просто крайняя степень глагола «спрятать». Нет надежнее места, чем небытие.

– Можно вопросить углеродную пыль – и она снова соберется в алмаз, так что я не был бы так уверен, – послышался чей-то насмешливый голос, и на сцене возникло четвертое лицо.

Молодой мужчина с профилем, напоминавшем о древних египетских фараонах, с бритой наголо головой и татуировкой на шее в виде четырех цифр: 1,618. Одет он был в пальто наподобие шинели и держал руки сложенными за спиной.

 – Господа, предлагаю закрыть дискуссию и передать камень мне, – очень открыто и душевно улыбнулся бритый.

– С какого это перепугу? – спросил Акатар.

– Вот именно, – поддержал его Джозеф.

Бритый улыбнулся еще шире и вынул руки из-за спины.

И тут Роберт понял, что веселье только начинается.


	4. Chapter 4

Сначала Роберту показалось, что бритый быстрым и плавным жестом бросил на мостовую какую-то серую палку.

Но палка дрогнула, извилась, вспухла и начала подниматься.

А еще она шипела.

Скоро Роберт, слабея коленями, понял, что смотрит на вполне живую и очень злую кобру. Причем длина этой кобры увеличивалась за доли секунды: вот она была небольшой, вот вытянулась до метра, потом до двух, а потом выросла и до трех. Капюшон раздулся, змея покачивалась, на шее стали заметны темные полосы, а может, это был отсвет витрин магазина, которые все еще источали синеватое мерцание, да отблеск вполне реальных, немагических оранжевых фонарей.

А вот глаза кобры горели совсем не змеиным желтым огнем. И она продолжался увеличиваться: уже стала размером с первый этаж старинного жилого дома, но капюшон ее все возносился вверх. Змея раздавалась и вширь – сообразно длине. Шипение, которое она издавала, напоминало звуки гигантского шланга, спускавшего воду, допустим, в цветущие долины при Великом потопе.

– Вот ты аспид египетский, Мирон, – оскалился Акатар, и глаза его тоже вспыхнули.

Роберт почему-то вспомнил сказку про огниво: «У первой собаки глаза были как чайные чашки, у второй – как мельничные колеса, а у третьей, самой страшной, каждый глаз с круглую башню обсерватории». Сейчас Роберт тоже мог наблюдать, как пылающие глаза кота становятся все больше и все страшнее, меняя степени сравнения, потому что сам кот – разозленный, со вздыбленной шерстью – тоже дорос до размера дома, и они сравнялись со змеей.

А потом Роберт зажмурился, потому что вот только схватки двух монстров ему не хватало, чтобы навсегда застрять в ночных кошмарах, спасибо. Однако звуки до него долетали хорошо, и это было невероятное сплетение двух шипений, хотя кот еще периодически подвывал.

Когда Роберт открыл глаза, Акатар схватил кобру зубами за шею и трепал ее, как резиновую, утробно рыча.

Но тут бритый щелкнул пальцами, и с ближайшей крыши спикировала огромная серая птица с крыльями серпом. Сокол, понял Роберт и еще смог удивиться: откуда в Петербурге соколы? Впрочем, еще более интересным вопросом стало наличие волшебной кобры, не так ли?

Пернатый хищник был тоже невероятных размеров, и когда он сверху упал на кота и долбанул его клювом в темечко, тот взвыл от боли. Роберт поднял с земли камень и швырнул в птицу, но она и не думала улетать и снова пошла в атаку. Когти и клюв у нее блестели, как медь. Роберт поднял еще камень, но все происходило слишком быстро:  пока он справлялся со своим человеческим телом, сокол успел еще раз тюкнуть кота в голову и вцепился когтями ему в загривок.

Он был такой большой, что вполне мог поднять своего соперника в воздух и унести, но мешал вес змеи, которую кот не выпускал из пасти, – и она все еще била хвостом, не торопясь умирать.

Роберт тускло подумал, что Акатару теперь уж точно конец, как вдруг на улицу опустилась абсолютная тишина, накрыв ее плотной простыней, и в этой тишине прозвенели, как десяток хрустальных капель, несколько слов.

То ли латынь, то ли арабский, то ли иврит, Роберт не мог понять.

И в один миг взорвались искрами и змея, и сокол, и магазин старухи Жанны. И Акатар теперь сидел на земле в своем человеческом обличье, зажимая ухо, из которого текла кровь.

– Мирон, сейчас тебе стоит покинуть нас, – вежливо сказал Джозеф, чуть брезгливо морщась, будто очищался от скверны. – А завтра предлагаю встретиться и поговорить всем вместе с твоей госпожой, обсудить, каковы ее намерения и что она за нашу находку может нам предложить.

– Все так же защищаешь его, Джозеф, – прищурился бритый, которого звали Мирон. Кажется, он совсем не жалел о неудаче в поединке между анимагами. – Когда тебе это надоест?

– Может быть, уже завтра, – пожал плечами Джозеф. – А может быть, никогда. Я не бегу впереди лошади, Мирон. И тебе не советую. Завтра на закате на набережной.

Мирон помедлил, потом дернул губой, будто хорек, и кивнул.

И исчез, будто и не было его.

– Вот же бабий прихвостень, – простонал Акатар. – А я знавал его еще нормальным человеком, музыкант был хороший…

– Ты и меня знал банковским служащим, помнится, – улыбнулся Джозеф. – Чего только не бывало – и все прошло.

– Не все, – возразил Акатар, нахмуриваясь.

– Не все, – согласился Джозеф – и протянул ему свою руку, помогая подняться.

И еще он заметил, что Джозеф все еще слегка улыбается.

***

После этой ночи Роберт не мог ни спать, ни есть, ни работать.

Он наматывал круги по городу, застревая в случайных кофейнях, наблюдал, как солнце играет на поверхности желтых деревянных стоек, как пенятся белые пузырьки на поверхности капучино, как дворники за окном переругиваются или, наоборот, смеются, показывая желтые зубы и опираясь на свои потрепанные метлы. В любое другое время он бы этим наслаждался бездумно, но не сейчас.

Ночная картинка так и стояла перед глазами.

Гигантские кобры? Волшебные соколы? Призраки из восемнадцатого века? Да вы смеетесь!

Но его это все не только пугало. Еще и безумно влекло. Он готов был, кажется, палец отгрызть, чтобы еще раз увидеть и Акатара, и загадочного Джозефа, и даже Мирона. Мысль о том, что его оставят за бортом, казалась ему непереносимой.

Не оставили – пригласили на встречу на Университетской набережной. Роберт, конечно, понимал, что опять в роли пса-ищейки. Но он больше даже не пытался продать себя подороже – его тащило за магией как на веревке.

– А что это были за слова? – спросил он Джозефа, перед тем как тот ушел.

– Енохианский, – ответил вместо него Акатар, а Джозеф только усмехнулся. – Самый красивый язык, который я слышал.

– Да неужели? – переспросил Джозеф.

– Это мой однозначный выбор, – подтвердил Акатар. – А уж слышал я много. И магия эта – самая красивая, вдобавок очень мощная. Только вот применять ее часто нельзя, не бытовая она совсем. Это как радиацией шарахнуть посреди города, след долго заметен. Спасибо Джозефу, что принял решение.

– Иначе бы тебя порвали, котик.

– Но все увидят, что тут что-то произошло! А ты же знаешь, сколь многие у нас умеют прозревать прошлое…

– Все уже и до того видели, как что-то происходит, камень пылает, как сотни солнц. И я догадываюсь, зачем они все его ищут. И Калиостро, и Мирон. Жанне-то невдомек, она как животное – ее просто на поводке бриллиант держит.

Акатар вопросительно на него воззрился.

– Око, – пояснил Джозеф. – Камень так силен, что может выполнять его функции. А око, как ты понимаешь, всем пригодится, пусть и для разных дел.

– Ну и дрянь, – через паузу сказал Акатар, потирая бороду.

– Еще какая, – согласился Джозеф. – Ладно, мне нужно идти.

Но Акатар схватил его за руку, и лицо его стало каким-то другим: потемневшим, тоньше и острее, чем всегда.

– Что я тебе должен, Джо?

– Ничего, – даже слегка удивился Джозеф. – Разве я о чем-нибудь прошу?

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты попросил, – медленно сказал Акатар, чуть раздувая ноздри.

– Посмотрим, – сказал Джозеф.

Роберту показалось, что он сдерживает смех.

Но смеяться он не стал, а растворился в темноте: не исчез, как Мирон, а просто очень быстро ушел, и шаги его были легкими, будто он ничего не весил.

– Что это за магия? Ты сказал: как радиация, но очень красивая. Разве так бывает?

– Бывает, – ответил Акатар, смотря Джозефу вслед. – Это магия ангелов.

***

Так что Роберт сидел в кофейне, на высоком табурете за стойкой у окна, глазел на дворников, на цветущую сирень, на китайские вывески (в последнее время они множились вокруг в геометрической прогрессии), на острый шпиль лютеранского собора на углу, на паутину проводов и читал с планшета о енохианской магии.

Молодой бариста ему сладко улыбнулся и нарисовал пенкой на кофе сердце, пронзенное стрелой, и Роберт слегка косо улыбнулся в ответ – со своей внешностью он к таким реверансам уже привык, а грубым быть не хотел.

И теперь ему казалось, что все, что подсовывала ему Сеть о енохианской магии, было сродни этой сладкой и нелепой улыбке.

Придумали эту магию два странных англичанина – астролог Джон Ди и медиум Эдвард Келли. Они всерьез считали, что ангелы избрали их, чтобы передать свое учение. Роберт долго пытался выяснить, в чем же его конечная цель, пока не нашел, что ангелы просто хотели наказать Землю, которая давала людям плоть и этим отдаляла их от Бога, ведь в физическом теле и со своими примитивными нуждами люди были подобны падшим, то есть бесам. Еще имела место теория, что именно Земля – которая сама по себе была Богиней – заставляла людей перевоплощаться в новой жизни и не отпускала к Всеотцу. Поэтому Землю ждал конец, и ангелы способствовали этому через своих последователей.

По ритуалам же это была типичная церемониальная магия.

В общем, все это Роберту показалось полной чушью, большего винегрета из протестантской религии и языческого черного колдовства он не встречал. То, что он видел вчера в исполнении Джозефа, выглядело совсем иначе. Его действия были выстроены так, как будто он твердо знал, как на практике могут применить силу ангелы – и с изяществом использовал ее. Никаких церемоний он при этом не проводил.

Вызов и подчинение различных духов тоже относились к енохианской магии, и это уже было интересно: а что, если на призраков подействовала не столько соляная дробь, сколько заклинание, шепотом произнесенное Джозефом?

Впрочем, изучать то, что Роберт видел воочию, по википедии было смешно.

Он просто убивал время в ожидании вечера. И как только закат окрасил небо в розовый, точно пролил на него немного вина, как только дома в предвечернем свете показались белыми все до одного, Роберт слез с табурета, запихал планшет в рюкзак и отправился на встречу с тремя волхвами.


	5. Chapter 5

Акатар сказал, что встречаются они у сфинксов.

– Ты ведь не раз вещал своим туристам об этих зооморфах, – ухмыльнулся он. – Но поверь, на самом деле ты ничего о них не знаешь.

Роберт и в самом деле вещал «об этих зооморфах» не раз и мог бы связно рассказать о них, даже разбуди его посреди ночи. Впрочем, все, что он о них знал, можно было прочитать в интернете, начиная от википедии и кончая сайтами краеведов-любителей. Не было секретом, что на берегу Невы вас встречали не копии, а оригиналы из асуанского розового гранита, вырезанные в четырнадцатом веке до нашей эры, стоявшие еще во дворе фиванского храма фараона Аменхотепа Третьего.

Но, если говорить честно, кто об этом помнил? Кто, пробегая мимо в деловой спешке или даже прогуливаясь на свидании, думал о том, что лица сфинксов – приплюснутые, низколобые, с удлиненными глазами, инфантильные, несмотря на ритуальные бородки, – это выщербленный тысячелетиями лик молодого фараона? Прохожие должны были задумываться о тщете людской жизни и бесконечности временной реки, глядя на столь древние статуи, но вместо этого сфинксы служили фоном для вульгарных свадеб людей, заключавших союзы, многие из которых начинали распадаться еще на этапе горького поцелуя. Впрочем, в этом ведь и заключалась суть времени.

Сфинксы были стройней любой невесты, делавшей фото рядом с ними, их лапы и хвосты являли собой чудо человеческого творения, но никто не поднимал глаз.

Око, вспомнил вдруг Роберт, красный бриллиант – это око. Вот только чье? И что оно может видеть? Но око было нужно каждому из ныне живущих, потому что каждый из них стал слепым и даже не заметил этого.

– Ты такая принцесса, Робби, – услышал он за спиной уже знакомый изменчивый голос, то с томным сарказмом тянущий гласные – до высоких придыханий, то резкий, как нож уличной шпаны в боку. – Каждый из семи с половиной миллиардов думает так же, как ты: что он уникален, непохож на других, тонок и умен, а все другие – грубое быдло и непутевые недотепы.

Мирон появился из ниоткуда: он просто стоял у ограды набережной, прищурясь на солнце, плывущее за горизонт. Сегодня оно было алым, гуашевым, влажным.

– Мне любопытно, как ты его видишь? Ведь даже я его не вижу… Камень.

– Как самонаводящаяся ракета, – хмуро ответил Роберт.

Мирон доверия не внушал, но на него хотелось смотреть, несмотря на отсутствие правильной красоты: резкие черты, горбатый нос, выдающий семитскую кровь, презрительный рот. Его лицо казалось Роберту знакомым, и он украдкой пялился на Мирона. А потом вдруг узнал.

Этот профиль он видел на обложке музыкального альбома, весьма популярного лет пять назад. Роберт такую музыку не слушал, но вот голос – голос он запомнил, он узнавался сразу. Из всех представителей жанра Роберт узнал бы, пожалуй, только его – по нескольким фразам из открытого окна машины или из-за стены у соседа.

Несколько лет музыкант ушел со всех горизонтов, покинув, в том числе, пост топ-менеджера большого концертного агентства. Помимо всего прочего, ему прочили карьеру телезвезды – он даже снялся в нескольких фильмах, и всем понравилось – и критикам, и зрителям. Но он исчез, несмотря на все заманчивые предложения и блестящие перспективы. Кто-то говорил, что он начал практиковать буддизм, кто-то – что, напротив, вернулся к религии предков и стал верен Торе. Разговоры в разных тусовках не утихали до сих пор, а самые преданные фанаты истово верили, что исчезновение музыканта – лишь затянувшийся творческий перерыв, что их бог вернется внезапно – и обязательно с каким-нибудь сногсшибательным альбомом, который, конечно же, будет лучше всех предыдущих. Эта вера была так же сильна, как и вера тех, кто все знает о бессмертии Элвиса Пресли, Майкла Джексона и Стива Джобса. И когда кто-то писал в блоге, что недавно в ночи мельком видел человека, похожего на кумира, в Сети поднимался птичий гвалт: все говорили, что «они же говорили». 

Теперь Роберт начал подозревать, что кто-то и вправду мог видеть «человека, похожего на» именно в ночи и мельком. Потому что Мирон явно обрел способности, которыми раньше не владел.

– А зачем вам камень?

– Робби, не надо слишком много пить вина, если не уверен, отравлено оно или нет…

– Мирон выступает верным рыцарем, – встрял материализовавшийся Акатар, как всегда – над самым ухом, и Роберт отклонил голову. – Я подозреваю, дело все в том, что его возлюбленная нездорова, не так ли? Ведь город давно толком ничего не слышал о ней… Да, Мироша?

– Акатар, уймись, – сказал Джозеф, тоже прибывший к месту встречи. – Мирон, аудиенция одобрена?

Мирон искривился лицом, оглянулся по сторонам и щелкнул пальцами.

Тела сфинксов вдруг налились розовым, стали светиться, пока не сделались прозрачными; потом они оба встали на ноги, перебирая когтистыми лапами, будто коты, завидевшие хозяина после долгой разлуки.

А между ними образовалась широченная каменная лестница, которая вела вниз, в Неву. Впрочем, и Нева уже стала другой, точно не из воды состояла, а из сумерек, в которых еще плавало красное солнце, но уже отражалась и луна.

– Госпожа обители ждет вас.

Роберт с ужасом смотрел на холодное и темное, что расстилалось перед ним без границ.

– Не бойся, – шепнул ему Акатар, – просто держись за меня и закрой глаза.

Роберт так и поступил. На него пахнуло водой, сыростью, рыбой и почему-то огурцами, потом обволокло ледяным холодом, который тут же превратился во влажное тепло.

Если честно, Роберт был разочарован.

Обманутый магией, он ждал чего-то вроде дворца владычицы морской, владений Нептуна или холмов фэйри, однако все они вчетвером стояли во вполне современной просторной квартире, обставленной, правда, в египетском стиле. Белые стены, расписанные маленькими зелеными птичками, непропорционально носатыми, полы из плитки, очень похожей на настоящий камень, с выпуклой резьбой в виде виноградной лозы, круглые трехногие столики, плетеные кресла и два длинных желтых дивана, барная стойка у стены, заставленная сосудами старинной формы, да напольные вазы с чем-то вроде тростника. Пахло благовониями, но даже они не перебивали запах застоявшейся холодной воды, казавшийся странным в столь солнечном, охряном интерьере.

– Садитесь, – ровно сказал Мирон. – Госпожа сейчас будет.

Некоторое время они сидели в неловком молчании, а потом свет стал гаснуть, светильники словно бы кто-то повернул на одну четверть от полного освещения, в комнате разлился сумрак, потолок стал синим и прозрачным, и на нем зажглись луна и звезды. Только все они были обычными, белыми, ни одной кровавой звезды среди них не затесалось.

Сам Мирон исчез, а когда вернулся, шаги его были чуть тяжелее, чем обычно, потому что на руках он нес женщину с длинными черными волосами.

Роберт опять обманулся в ожиданиях: никаких египетских одежд и украшений на женщине не было, а лицом она походила на врубелевскую Царевну-Лебедь. Если честно, Роберту никогда не нравилась эта лебединая царевна – очень бледная, с огромными больными глазами без дна, которые казались ему больше страшными, чем красивыми. Где-то он читал, что, по одной из версий о девах-лебедях, они были демоницами или вовсе утопленницами, вроде гоголевской панночки. Что-то было с этой царевной не так, да и красоткой ее никто бы не назвал, скорее странная, болезненная, роковая. Роберт знавал таких дамочек: не было в них покоя, только тревога и холод, и чары их были тяжелы, как камень и металл.

Акатар казался совершенно невозмутимым. Он встал с дивана и молча поклонился, но только слегка.

Женщина промолчала и дождалась, пока Мирон опустит ее в груду черных подушек у стены.

А потом все свободное пространство комнаты заполнили ларцы и шкатулки. Из черного дерева, инкрустированные слоновой костью, малахитом, бирюзой и лазуритом, они сами по себе являлись произведениями искусства, но, кроме того, все с горкой были наполнены украшениями и просто отдельными камнями. Это богатство в сумраке испускало холодноватый, потусторонний свет.

– Небетхет платит за то, что желает, – тихим голосом сказала женщина. – Почти все они обладают своей магией и уж точно все – мощные обереги, без обмана.

– Как щедро, – кивнул Акатар.

Щедрость Небетхет его явно не впечатлила.

– Однако широкий жест не возникает на пустом месте, не так ли? Тем более если речь идет о старых богах. Очевидно, я чего-то не знаю о красном камне Жанны Ламотт. Я не слишком мастерски прозреваю прошлое, но вообще не вижу там следа, который вел бы в Секхем или Мендес. Глухо насчет этого, госпожа. Не проложено туда трассы.

– Это правда, камень родом не оттуда, – признал Мирон. – Но он обладает такой силой, что может взять на себя функции конкретной магии. Ты же знаешь, Акатар, сколько у госпожи врагов в этом городе, сколько завистников. Око охранит ее. И восполнит ее здоровье. Этот бриллиант станет левым Оком Гора ночью, а днем будет действовать, как Око Ра.

– Глаз Гора награждает вечной жизнью, и он защищает меня, даже когда он закрыт… – экстатически прошептала женщина и приложила пальцы ко лбу.

Дамочка шпарила цитатами из египетской «Книги мертвых», насколько Роберт помнил источник.

Роберту все ее жесты показались хорошо отрепетированными. Вообще, Небетхет напомнила ему экзальтированную актрису, явную истеричку, из тех, что каждый вздох свой обращают на публику. Такие женщины зубы не могли почистить без театрального жеста. Плакать или улыбаться без зрителей им казалось энергетически затратно.

– То есть, – медленно сказал Акатар, непочтительно сунув в зубы зубочистку, – под луной он будет луной, исцеляя и защищая от недоброжелателей, коих у госпожи, как у всякой женщины, полны-полно, и тайно наблюдать за всем, что происходит вокруг? А под солнцем он станет солнцем, то есть огнем, которое бдит, судит и способно испепелять врагов своих? Неплохой набор функций.

– Именно, – прошелестела Небетхет, расправляя складки своего черного шелкового одеяния. – Ведь Око Гора – это и есть Око Ра, которое передала своему сыну Исида. Она не зря сказала Гору: «Сейчас отдаст он мне очи свои».

– Не будем обсуждать природу уаджет, – поморщился Акатар. – В ваших хрониках заплутаешь и потом не выберешься. Видите ли, мне, в общем, все равно, для каких целей вам нужен камень. Но он обладает большой силой, и очень дурной.

– Магия артефакта способна изменяться под натуру его владельца, – нахмурилась Небетхет, впервые проявив какие-то естественные чувства. – Неужели ты думаешь, Акатар, что магия богов не способна справиться с магией камня?

– Прости меня, Небетхет, – фамильярно возразил Акатар. – Но ты уже давно не в силе. Плохо женщине напоминать о ее возрасте, но несколько тысячелетий – много, и то были не те времена, что питали тебя верой. Да и раньше что было твоими владениями? Сумерки, неплодородные земли да поклонение людей, которые верили в жизнь после смерти. Ты была владычицей загробного мира, пока он существовал в умах людей. Кто теперь в него верит? Теперь за гробом полная тьма, разве что черви в ней копошатся.

– Ты не прав, Акатар, – улыбнулась Небетхет. – Есть и сейчас те, кто возносит мне свои молитвы.

– Ну, есть, есть… Безумные эзотерички, суеверные дамочки, доморощенные маги… Возможно даже, исследователи, ученые, историки. Но так ли их много, давай посмотрим правде в глаза? Капля в океане.

– Ты забываешь о второй моей стороне, – еще шире улыбнулась Небетхет и вдруг переменилась.

Сейчас перед четырьмя мужчинами возлежала обнаженная молодая женщина самых совершенных форм, какие только можно было себе представить. Из одежды на ней осталась только пара золотых лент, обвивавших ее тело. Тело и само теперь казалось золотым – такой густой ровный загар покрывал его. Ресницы ее стали синими, губы – полными и алыми, волосы струились густыми змеями по плечам, а глаза блестели, будто Небетхет выпила очень крепкого вина.

Роберт почувствовал, как что-то сгущается в воздухе, он стал тяжелым и сладким. В голове начали мелькать кадры сплетенных тел, покрытых потом; плоть загорелась огнем, который уже было ни утолить, ни убавить; его словно бы погрузили всего, с макушки до пяток, в горячий мед.

Женщина, теперь почти девушка, обвила одной рукой шею Акатара, а другой взяла за черные кудри Джозефа и притянула его к себе. А потом прильнула своими новыми безупречными устами ко рту Роберта, и тот пропал. Только успел еще услышать, как Акатар хрипло промычал:

– Только чур, сильно не кусать, на сделку и капли хватит. Знаю я вас, покровителей покойников…

Что еще удивило Роберта, так это то, что Мирон протестовать не стал, а молча расстегнул рубашку, черную с белым воротничком, сильно напоминавшую пасторскую.

Роберт тогда не знал, что они заключают контракт, но противиться у него уже не было сил – ничему, совершенно ничему из того, что с ним происходило.


	6. Chapter 6

Роберт не помнил, как оказался дома. Во рту ощущалась вселенская сухость – как после жестоких попоек университетской юности.

Когда он пытался смыть с себя морок прошлой ночи, в дверь постучали. Причем явно даже не кулаком, а чем-то тяжелым. Звонком гость воспользоваться либо не догадался, либо не захотел.

Роберт никого не ждал, но в последнее время его преследовали странные визиты, так что он уже не надеялся на предсказуемое течение событий.

Какое-то время он постоял в душе, застыв с руками на мокром лице, как какая-нибудь античная статуя в горестном жесте, потом вздохнул и перешагнул бортик ванны.

В дверь постучали снова. Определенно что-то металлическое, поморщился Роберт, сейчас дверь попортят, ну что за люди.

Он на ходу натянул разношенные джинсы и футболку и предстал перед нежданным гостем в весьма растрепанном виде. С мокрых волос противно капало за шиворот.

На лестничной площадке стоял красивый пожилой господин с серебристой бородой, очень прямой и старомодно, затейливо одетый. Такие тяжелые пальто с бобровым воротником и такого покроя сорочки носили еще в позапрошлом веке. Роберт хорошо представлял этого солидному мужчину году этак в 1890-м: какой-нибудь востребованный, хорошо оплачиваемый врач. Рубашка не просто смотрелась белоснежной, она явно была накрахмалена – характерный синий отлив и жесткость – и отглажена с маниакальной аккуратностью. В холеной руке незнакомец держал трость с тяжелым набалдашником в виде позолоченной головы грифона.

Этих фактов было достаточно, чтобы смутить любого человека, однако Роберт уже был закален котами-оборотнями, призраками и, наконец, исполинскими кобрами.

– Добрый день, – церемонно поздоровался незнакомец. – Это вы – юноша, который обладает даром свыше читать следы волшебных камней?

– Не уверен, что это дар свыше, – скривил угол рта Роберт, сторонясь и пропуская господина в квартиру – правда, уже тогда, когда тот решительно вошел. – Кто вам сказал?

– Слухами земля полнится, – уклончиво ответил неизвестный. – Камень у вас?

– У меня никогда его не было, – не покривил душой Роберт, решив не притворяться, что впервые слышит о чем-то подобном. – Но я совершенно точно знаю, что он продан. И новый владелец так просто с ним не расстанется.

– Уже расстался, – усмехнулся незнакомец и жестом фокусника вынул из-под полы пальто газету, бросив ее на журнальный столик. – Вы прессу не читаете? И радио тоже не для вас?

– Да камень был продан совсем недавно! – вспылил Роберт, забывшись. – Что, черт побери, могло произойти за несколько гребаных часов?

Покачав головой, незнакомец вытащил откуда-то часы – впрочем, почему откуда-то, они висели на цепочке, украшавшей его атласный синий жилет, Роберт мог видеть цепочку под распахнутым пальто. Посмотрел внимательно, потом постучал по выпуклому стеклу пальцем и сунул циферблат Роберту под нос. В отдельном крохотном окошечке часы показывали дату, и, если верить им, Роберт проспал несколько дней.

Кстати, часы были марки Breguet, сейчас такой винтаж стоил целое состояние.

Роберт развернул газету, даже не прочитав ее названия. Вообще, держать в руках бумагу было непривычно, Роберт поймал себя на попытке свайпнуть страницу влево-вправо и раздвинуть фотографии пальцами.

Впрочем, фото ему ни о чем не говорили: какой-то погоревший жилой дом, явно старинный по виду (да, так и есть, искусствоведы и краеведы уже сокрушались о невосполнимой потере). Он пробежал глазами текст: большой и быстрый пожар был удивительно избирателен и сжег только одну лестничную площадку, причем жертвы нашлись только в одной, все остальные жильцы загадочным образом оказались не дома – и это в середине будней ночи!

Вернее, жертва была всего одна. Женщина лет пятидесяти, известная актриса, в Сети ей регулярно перемывали кости. Славилась она прежде всего вызывающими нарядами, тягой к роскоши и невиданной любвеобильностью, меняла мужей и любовников как перчатки, причем неизменно ее стрелы поражали самых опытных ловеласов, которые впадали в тоску после того, как она их бросала. В последнее время эта фам фаталь пристрастилась к выпивке и наркотикам, так что пожар именно в ее дорогой квартире никого не удивил. Благодарение богам, что огонь медлил и не распространялся – и погас, поразительное дело, еще до приезда пожарных. Сам по себе.

Роберт тут же нашел инстаграм дивы и получил возможность полюбоваться последними фото, где актриса представала выходящей из желтой мраморной ванны с египетским орнаментом, одетая только в пышную пену и поразительной красоты ожерелье – бриллиантовое, с темно-красным камнем в центре.

Тщеславие, подумал Роберт, делает глупыми даже богов.

Когда он ничего не прочитал о Мироне, почему-то ощутил облегчение. Ему не хотелось, чтобы тот погиб.

Однако сейчас надо было разобраться с респектабельным господином, который к нему явился ни свет ни заря.

– Вы же знали, что камень опасен! – укорил его вышеупомянутый господин. – Кстати, я не представился, это грубо с моей стороны, прощу прощения. Александр Васильевич Пель к вашим услугам. Я желаю вам только добра, поверьте, сударь, ни малейшего вреда я не хочу вам причинить. Мне нужен только камень, я использую его во благо, а ведь вы только что убедились, что сейчас он бесхозен, а значит, его ежесекундно может подобрать какая-нибудь… какая-нибудь тварь, нечисть, горгулья… Я очень беспокоюсь за наш город. В этот раз камень поступил милосердно, не тронул невиновных, но на благодушие камней надеяться не приходится, это совершенно другие формы жизни, мы о них мало что знаем…

– Камни – это просто камни, – сказал Роберт. – Александр Васильевич Пель? Не только тезка, но и однофамилец? Как удивительно.

Александр Васильевич посерел лицом. Вообще, вдруг заметил Роберт, выглядел он вовсе не цветуще.

Совсем не цветуще, а даже очень бледно: землистый цвет кожи, темные круги под глазами, мелкие капли пота на лбу. И руки, благородные и ухоженные, явно всегда облаченные в перчатки на улице, – были очень белого, мертвенного цвета.

 – Можете считать как вам угодно, – ответил Пель.

Роберт некоторое время наблюдал за ним, потом молча прошел на кухню и включил кофе-машину. Невежливо, ну и черт с ним, надоели.

Пель прошел за ним и присел на стул рядом со столом.

Роберт так же молча дождался, пока кофе приготовится, разлил его по чашкам, поставил одну перед гостем и сам уселся напротив него.

– Так что, все эти легенды о формуле бессмертия на башне… о тайне времени… о прогулках по параллельным мирам… выходит, правда? Вам удалось разгадать этот шифр? Кто его написал? И грифоны правда летали над Петербургом?

– Почему всех так интересуют грифоны, помилуй боже! – раздраженно воскликнул Пель. – Ну что в них интересного? Есть куда более интересные вещи…

– Например, золото, – подтвердил Роберт. – Или эликсир бессмертия. Подозреваю, что Калиостро за этим же охотится. Только вот он призрак, а зачем призраку золото? Разве что по старой памяти? Бессмертие ему тоже сейчас вроде как ни к чему. В каком-то смысле он и так бессмертен.

– Память, – сказал Пель. – Призрак одержим теми же идеями, что и человек во плоти. Он не может перестать думать об этом. Да, ему это может и не понадобиться, но само открытие он сделать может – а это в науке главное. Ведь некоторые призраки обладают огромной силой, так что это вполне возможно физически.

– О, это уж я точно знаю. Про физическую силу. Судя по вашему лицу, вы не очень-то жалуете Калиостро? Вы будто лимон съели, Александр Васильевич.

– По большей части он был совершенным шарлатаном. Фокусник, гипнотизер, а еще считал себя ученым. Да он такой же ученый, как обезьяна шарманщика!

– Но вы тоже стремились получить золото из ртути, как и ваш отец! Если правильно помню, когда в тридцатых начали ремонтировать флигель вашей аптеки, из его стены потекла ртуть… Разве вы не увлекались алхимией?

Пель нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по голове грифона.

– Я химик, настоящий химик, мой милый. А Калиостро только воображал, что знает что-то о химических формулах.

– Так или иначе, вы, видимо, верите, что с помощью этого камня можно сотворить настоящую красную тинктуру!

Пель досадливо поморщился, будто утомленный глупостью собеседника.

– Сударь, вы не понимаете, о чем говорите. Судя по всему, что я наблюдаю, этот камень – уже и есть красная тинктура, совершенный пятый элемент. Одухотворенная энергия, высшая ее форма. Он способен настроить любое сознание на определенную частоту, способен превращать другие элементы в золото – это само собой, но это такая чепуха… Золото – лишь одна из самых простых функций… Но он способен трансмутировать много чего еще: старение в молодость, болезнь в исцеление…

– И жизнь в смерть?

Пель как-то сразу угас.

– Нет, – тихо сказал он. – Это невозможно. Еще никто не возвращался оттуда. Ну, по крайней мере, прежним.

– Современные писатели называют их – тех, кто вернулся, – немертвыми, но не живыми, – как бы вскользь сказал Роберт.

Пель совсем почернел.

– Удивительно точно.

– Александр Васильевич, я сожалею. Возможно, вас бы и ждали с этим камнем великие дела, однако у меня его нет. Вы зря прорвали ткань нашей реальности, если пришли только за этим… откуда вы там пришли, я не знаю, но сомневаюсь, что прогулки подобного рода даются просто…

– Юноша, я знаю, что у вас нет камня, но также знаю, что вы видите, где он находится. Неужели вам так трудно посмотреть, где он?

– Ради чего? – просто спросил Роберт. – Ради чего я должен это делать? Вы меня убьете, если я этого не сделаю?

– Нет, все не так, – помедлив, сказал Пель. – Вы можете пойти к моей башне и загадать любое желание. Городские легенды не врут, это возможно, только надо соблюсти некие условия. Те, у кого желания исполнялись, всегда заключали со мной некую сделку. Маленькую, не слишком для них значительную, но сделку. Просто так даже кошки не родятся.

– Да вы сам дьявол, Александр Васильевич. И какого рода эти желания? О чем я могу попросить?

– О чем угодно, но вполне конкретном. О чем обычно люди просят? О деньгах или о любви… Вы не жаждете внимания какой-нибудь нежной особы? Не хотели бы получить крупную сумму?

Роберт попытался вспомнить, любил ли он когда-нибудь. Вспомнить не выходило. А деньги… Он подозревал, что понятия не будет иметь, что делать с большими деньгами. Чего он вообще хотел? Он и сам не знал.

Не знал до того, как к нему явился Акатар и показал изнанку мира. По сути, увидеть эту изнанку и было его желанием, и оно сбылось. А больше… больше ничем его сердце не полнилось.

И вдруг ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

– Я хочу узнать, кто – самый первый владелец камня. Это мое конкретное желание, Александр Васильевич. Может ли башня исполнить мою просьбу? И тогда я скажу вам, где камень.

Пеля перекосило так, что узнать его стало практически невозможно.

– Зачем это вам? Камень вовсе не из светлых… Да и смысл в этом знании? Эти дела уже давно поросли такой густой травой, что взглядом не окинуть… Да что там, они поросли столетним лесом…

– Это мое желание, – уперся Роберт.

Пель молчал так долго, что Роберт забеспокоился. Да и выглядел гость уже не как человек, а как некое существо, в котором угадывались и птичьи, и звериные черты. Ну, и черты мертвеца, если уж на то пошло.

– Хорошо. Будь по-вашему. Но о камне вы скажете мне прямо сейчас.

Считалочка про ежика и в этот раз не подвела. Камень все еще был в ожерелье, а ожерелье умыкнул один пожарный, приехавший тушить пожар, который потушил себя сам. Потом пожарный подарил его своей невесте, но та была простой маникюршей и стеснялась его носить. Кроме того, эта пара оказалась не так проста и быстро смекнула, что колье стоит огромных денег. Таких огромных, что через Авито его не продашь, не продашь и в ломбарде. Поэтому сейчас они думали о каких-то мифических черных перекупщиках, но дело затягивалось, поскольку ни знакомых в этой среде, ни навыков пользования даркнетом у них не имелось.

И Роберт указал на этих людей. Указал, потому что любопытство в нем пересилило сострадание.

Пель исчез из комнаты, только невыпитый кофе остывал в чашке.


	7. Chapter 7

Изображений всевидящего ока в Петербурге было не перечесть. Рассуждения на эту тему побудили Роберта запустить новую экскурсию, и, к его удивлению, на нее записалось немало желающих.

Дольше всего туристы разглядывали самое очевидное – глаз в лучистом треугольнике на фронтоне Казанского собора. Роберт терпеливо объяснял первой собранной под эту тему группе, что происхождение его здесь можно трактовать двояко. С одной стороны, отсылки к Библии и Всевидящему Богу – вполне христианский символ. С другой, масонское его звучание тоже нельзя было скрыть, в строительстве собора поучаствовал известный масон граф Строганов, да и архитектор тоже наведывался в масонские ложи, даром что был когда-то крепостным.

– Такое же око вы можете увидеть в Троицком соборе Александро-Невской лавры и в Сампсониевском соборе… – заливался соловьем Роберт.

Однако группа слушала вполуха, больше всего занятая тем, что снимала око на смартфоны. Роберт не видел в этом смысла: от фотографий собора интернет лопался по швам, и они были значительно лучшего качества, чем эти, сделанные на станок для бритья. Зачем рождать на белый свет стомиллионный плохой снимок, он не понимал.

Туристы опять попались разномастные: две дамы в одинаковых шляпках-таблетках лет шестидесяти, энергичные, как роботы-пылесосы; еще одна пожилая дама, уже лет под семьдесят, с короткой мальчишеской стрижкой на седых волосах – прибыла аж из Барнаула; симпатичный блондин с бородкой-эспаньолкой, весь обвешанный гаджетами; женщина непонятного возраста в леопардовом пальто – по изящной фигуре ей было не дать больше тридцати, но резкие носогубные склады и морщины вокруг глаз безжалостно выдавали человека, который много в своей жизни плакал и много смеялся.

Роберт собирал в основном небогатых людей – тех, кто нечасто путешествовал, за рубеж выбирался еще реже, так что Петербург для них становился полноценной заменой Флоренции или Милана. Впрочем, Роберт бывал в Милане и не раз оказывался шокирован тем, как его улицы похожи на питерские. В конце концов, в архитекторах обоих городов текла итальянская кровь. И он не забывал напоминать об этом на своих экскурсиях, которые мог позволить себе турист даже с тонким кошельком.

Экскурсии иногда отзывались внезапным эхом: например, весной прошлого года он свозил одного сибирского художника на Канонерский остров, показал ему неуютную Балтику, небо в прозрачных сумерках, мосты, похожи на китовые ребра, заброшенные дома, притулившиеся рядом с портом. А этой зимой обнаружил в одной из модных галерей на Васильевском острове его выставку – она была посвящена как раз Канонерке и сильно напоминала творчество Саймона Сталенхага. Роберту понравилось: сибиряку удалось передать атмосферу уютного апокалипсиса, первозданности и покинутости одновременно.

С двумя экскурсиями в день пять дней подряд он так и не успел дойти до башни Пеля, хотя даже ключи от ворот во двор, где она стояла запертой, у него имелись. Еще больше, чем работа, его вымотали сны, в последнее время будто замешанные на тяжелых наркотиках: он видел в них вездесущий глаз, и глаз этот горел, и в нем плескались языки пожара, и вихрем пролетал черный дым.

Он тянул и тянул время, сам не зная почему, пока, наконец, о подспудно ожидаемом не сообщили новостные ленты.

Желтая пресса смаковала свежатинку, а она оказалась лакомой: два трупа, убийство нетривиальным способом: отравление рицином. Жертвы, молодые мужчина и женщина, были доставлены в больницу на скорой с симптомами отравления – жаром и сильной рвотой. На следующий день оба скончались, хотя врачебная помощь им была оказана без промедления. Позже следствие обнаружило рицин в виде порошка в чашках с остатками кофе, который молодая пара пила с кем-то накануне. Чашки были поставлены в посудомоечную машину, но та осталась не включенной: видимо, отравленным уже стало плохо. Несмотря на наличие грязной посуды и явные следы яда, никаких отпечатков пальцев, кроме тех, что принадлежали хозяевам квартиры, обнаружено не было. Видимо, их собеседник, кем был он ни являлся, взяв свою чашку, перчаток не снял. Немного странно, но все же ничего невероятного – Питер богат на чудаков с аристократическими замашками.

А вот Роберт вообще ничего странного в этой картине не видел. Пель почти всегда носил щегольские перчатки, гордился своими красивыми руками, а химия стала его призванием с детских лет.

Впрочем, о том, что мякоть даже восьми семян клещевины смертельна для человека, знали давным-давно и в простом народе. И как шпионский яд рицин тоже был известен уже довольно долго. Он ничем не пах, в отличие от цианида, от которого за версту несло миндалем, а доза рицина для летального исхода требовалась в восемьдесят раз меньшая, чем цианистого калия. Для отравителя он был безопасен, так как не проникал через кожу, надо было принять его внутрь, чтобы отравиться. Тут рискованно было разве что перепутать чашки. Правда, в семидесятых годах советского агента, сбежавшего в Англию, убили совсем причудливо: укололи в ногу отравленным зонтом при посадке в автобус на мосту Ватерлоо.

А отпечатки пальцев… Существа из числа тех, в кого превратился Пель, наверняка не оставляли подобных следов. Хотя Роберт не был уверен, что его визит ему не привиделся.

Тем не менее, врач, уходя, оставил ему некую формулу. И, решив, что сумасшедшим все дозволено, Роберт в этот раз не медлил – быстро оделся, подхватил кожаную куртку, рюкзак и ключи и отправился к башне Пеля.

Башня походила на красную узорчатую ладью. И вызывала неистовое бешенство у жильцов двора-колодца. Они вдоволь насмотрелись на фанатиков, веривших в формулу счастья и бессмертия, якобы когда-то найденную построившим башню аптекарем. Некоторые из искателей счастья оказывались настоящими вандалами и крушили все вокруг, а некоторые совершали неприятные жертвоприношения – резали черных петухов и котов, иной раз просто плясали в непотребном виде, сверкая голой задницей. Один умник пытался даже взорвать башню. В итоге жители близлежащих домов сначала огородились железными воротами, а потом и вовсе проголосовали за снос башни – без всяких сантиментов, но тут вмешались ревнители старины. Словом, эмоции бились вокруг башни, как волны вокруг маяка.

Роберт несколько раз водил сюда группы, поставляя нескольким особенно яростным хранительницам покоя, довольно пожилым дамам, коньяк «Старый Кенигсберг». Туристы у него были вежливые, спокойные, никто нагишом не бегал, так что проблем не возникало. Но в одиночестве он наведывался сюда первый раз, да еще дождливой ночью, пронизанной влажными алыми огнями, как тонкий черный шелк – круглыми блестками.

Вообще-то, Роберт удивлялся, почему к нему пришел именно Александр Пель, а не его отец, ведь башня считалась обиталищем именно Вильгельма Пеля. Именно Вильгельм-Эренфрид, переименовавшийся в Василия Васильевича, был настоящим алхимиком, именно он мечтал добыть золото из других металлов и увлекался всякой дьявольщиной – с точки зрения любого обывателя. Хотя его сыновья тоже тут работали – но вряд ли всерьез верили в философский камень, будучи уже прекрасно образованными и вполне светскими врачами, занимавшимися наукой.

Если бы людей не тянуло к магии как магнитом, никто бы не обещал башне экстравагантной судьбы. Она всего-то служила вытяжкой для химической лаборатории аптекаря – почти все лекарства тогда изготовлялись вручную. В общем-то, и Вильгельм не был каким-нибудь темным колдуном, а слыл вполне просвещенной личностью: к нему, например, регулярно наведывался в гости Менделеев. Хотя кто знает, что они там распивали с аптекарем за душевными вечерними разговорами, возможно, именно Вильгельмовы травяные настойки навеяли Менделееву вещие сны про таблицу элементов. А может, химик просто загадал свое желание башне.

Однако вовсе не аптекарь и его сыновья пронумеровали кирпичи на башне, а какой-то художник, уже в конце двадцатого века. Цифры продолжали пририсовывать и безумные гости двора, так что теперь на красных кирпичных боках царил полный математический хаос – по легендам, то исчезавший, то вновь скаливший зубы частоколом чисел.

Почему городская молва приписала Пелю содержание грифонов, Роберт тоже не совсем понимал. Почему именно грифоны? Не драконы, например? Ведь связать драконов и золото казалось куда как проще. Грифоны были более сложным образом. Одни историки приписывали возникновение мифов о них скифам, которые искали золото от Гоби до Алтая и находили в разрытых ветрами дюнах кости рогатых динозавров. Так золото и зубастые существа, скелет которых иногда выглядел крылатым, сплелись в уме людей. Другие утверждали, что грифоны родом из Ассирии и древней Персии, где они означали гордыню и власть над небом и землей.

Примечательно, что в античном мире грифоны выступали слугами Немезиды – она запрягала ими свою колесницу. А Немезида была богиней возмездия. И все сходилось в какой-то одной недоброй точке, до которой человеческий ум добраться не мог, но которую интуитивно ощущал.

Вот и сейчас у аптеки Пеля творилось что-то недоброе: там алели, будто разбросанные детские игрушки, несколько пожарных машин, и красивые молодые пожарные носились туда-сюда со своими лестницами. А вот огонь, который выплескивался из окон аптеки, заставляя трещать стекла, вовсе не казался игрушечным, как и черный дым, уходивший столбом в небо. Как назло, дождь как раз кончился, но общая сырость немного сдерживала пожар.

Роберт стоял в оцепенении несколько минут, пока одно стекло все-таки не лопнуло и не взорвалось. Пламя с гудением выплеснулось наружу, как несущийся по лесу лис.

После этого Роберт, согнувшись, почти побежал во двор с башней, тоже затянутый гарью. Пепел летал в воздухе, дышать было горько и больно, и Роберту пришлось натянуть горловину свитера до самого носа, но он, сконцентрировавшись лишь на одном желании, все же начертил несколько закорючек обломком валявшегося под ногами белого камешка на одном из башенных кирпичей.

Пель сказал ему начертать первые пришедшие в голову цифры, и он так и сделал. А потом ушел – быстро, будто бы скрываясь с места преступления.

Хотя ведь так оно и было.

***

Утро за окном отливало всеми оттенками серого и набухало унылым дождем.

Акатар, сидевший в кресле и разглядывавший бабушкин каталог уральских камней, тоже выглядел неприветливо. Он зарос рыжей щетиной по уши и походил на бандита.

– Ну что? Сдал все секреты? И стоило оно того? – проворчал он.

– Я хотел узнать, кто самый первый владелец камня, – попытался оправдаться тот.

– Узнал? – мрачно спросил Акатар.

– Я не помню.

– А я вижу, что узнал.

– Акатар, я говорю правду – я реально ничего не помню!

– Ты-то, может, и нет. Но, как говаривал сэр Терри, «никогда не знаешь, кто может услышать твои желания. Или что». На стену свою посмотри. А потом на руки.

И тут Роберт ощутил, что с руками что-то не так: запястья оказались туго перетянуты бинтами и противно ныли. А на старых золотистых в цветочек обоях темнели неровные огромные буквы. Вернее, не совсем буквы, а какие-то рисунки. Галочки, схематичные рыбки, рогатки.

Руны, вот что это было.

Акатар подошел со спины, засунул руки в карманы, склонил голову на один бок, потом на другой.

– И что тут написано? – потрясенно просипел Роберт. – Это я… я кровью своей писал?

– Да, малыш. Прибило тебя сильно. Хорошо, что мы теперь связаны, хоть и не самой прочной ниточкой. Я успел, иначе бы ты истек пурпуром, драматично, совсем как у Шекспира. Ну и я, – тут Акатар облизнулся, – теперь знаю о тебе чуть больше, чем раньше. Кровь – это всегда информация. Но еще интереснее та информация, что перед нами на стене.

– Так что тут написано? – повторил Роберт, в висках у него застучало, и вены заныли с новой силой.

– Древо обманов. Это кеннинг.

– И чей же?

Акатар повел плечом, не отрываясь от созерцания кровавых рун. А потом медленно продекламировал:

– «Пива ты, Эгир, немало припас, но напрасно старался; пусть все, чем владеешь, в пламени сгинет, пусть опалит огонь тебе спину»... Не проводишь параллелей с тем, что у нас тут творится?

– «Перебранка Локи»… И что это значит? Ты… ты хочешь сказать, что это камень Локи?!

– Теперь мне понятно, почему он так зловредно себя ведет. И то, что жжет все кругом, тоже понятно – наверняка эта вещичка из самого Муспелльхейма. Локи – повелитель огня. Именно поэтому он смог повести Нагльфар на последний бой, ведь тот был построен в Муспелльхейме. Камешек содержит частичку этого мира. И чем это нам грозит, пока непонятно. Ну то есть, понятно, как раз совершенно понятно, что грозит грызней всех магических существ, что обитают в Петербурге и во всем видимом отсюда волшебном радиусе. А это, я тебе скажу, немалая территория. И камень будет и предметом вселенского торга, и проклятым сокровищем, которое все будут прятать и перепрятывать.

Роберт открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба.

– Локи здесь, ты хочешь сказать?

Акатар, скривив губы, кивнул и полез за зубочисткой в нагрудный карман плаща.

А нет, не за зубочисткой – за сигаретой.

Роберт молча сел в кресло и рассеянно оглядел свои забинтованные руки.

– Ну, допустим, я поверю в Локи. Я уже готов допустить любой поворот. Но почему ты так встревожен? Ты и раньше знал, что за камнем будут охотиться. Его же посчитали всевидящим оком или чем-то таким, очень мощным артефактом. Что сейчас изменилось?

– Видишь ли, – задумчиво ответил Акатар, – все дело в том, что один усатый галл оказался абсолютно прав. Мечта могущественнее реальности, ибо она душа всего сущего.


	8. Chapter 8

– Ты проспал три дня, – сообщил Роберту Акатар немногим позже, уплетая за обе щеки бутерброд из черствого черного хлеба с маслом и селедкой. – Хорошо тебя долбануло. Но если дело и в самом деле касается Локи, ты еще легко отделался. Мог в летаргию впасть. А так вполне живым выглядел – метался, бормотал что-то.

– Ты все эти три дня у меня, что ли, жил? – выгнул бровь Роберт.

– А как же! Я тебя с ложки поил сладкой водой, укрывал одеялом, следил, чтобы ты бинты не содрал… чтобы кровью не истек… вот такая я заботливая мамочка. Как бы я тебя оставил? Могли прийти тут еще…  всякие… и выведали бы у тебя секреты раньше меня. Впрочем, их и выведывать не надо – ты руны разве что на билборде у трассы не написал.

– Если речь о «всяких», как ты выразился, они могли проникнуть сюда разными путями…

– Ты, малыш, я посмотрю, ни в грош меня не ставишь. Я охранные знаки поставил на все щели в твоей ретроградной квартирке. Рунами тоже владеем, не сиволапые.

– А у тебя отлично выходит прикидываться валенком. Не расскажешь о Локи?

– Да что рассказывать? – пожал плечами Акатар. – Сам знаешь. Сила эта не столько злобная, сколько непредсказуемая. Чистый хаос. Страсть к разрушению. Огонь, яд, змеи, волки, конец всего сущего – мало тебе, что ли? Все это Локи. Играть с трикстером – дело неблагодарное: как бы игра ни кончилась, ты все равно в дураках.

Роберт выразительно молчал.

Акатар наконец сунул сигарету в зубы – до этого перекатывал ее в руке, как фокусник: она то исчезала, то появлялась между пальцев. Откуда-то выскочила балериной зажигалка, и Роберт невольно ей залюбовался: настоящий винтаж, круглая, латунная, с черно-белым календарем на крышке.

– Вижу, вижу твои горящие глаза, Робби… В этом мы с тобой похожи – падки на разные прелести, как бабы. Да, вещица что надо: пятидесятый год выпуска, Япония. Календарь, калькулятор для расчета скорости полета… Такие носили в основном пилоты, конечно. Мне подарил ее один товарищ много лет назад. Красавчик был и смельчак, каких поискать. А вот смотри, – Акатар зажал сигарету в зубах, дымя Роберту в лицо, и полез во внутренний карман на груди. – Вот еще круче вещь. Швейцарская, Данхил! Двадцатые годы, стоит уйму денег в кругах любителей подобного хлама. Медь, латунь, позолота, слоновая кость… Видишь, хитрая штукенция: дверки – раз-раз – открываются, и тут тебе в одном корпусе и часики, и пудреница, и ручка и пластиночка для записей…

– Это же четырехзначная сумма, не меньше, – потрогал Роберт золотистые бока зажигалки. – Но она определенно дамская…

– Конечно, дамская, – расплылся Акатар и вдруг снова проделал фокус: на секунду его силуэт расплылся в воздухе, и вот перед Робертом уже стояла точеная блондинка. И поглаживала Роберта по плечу прохладными пальчиками с французским маникюром.

– Конечно, дамская, – промурлыкала она, – но ты забываешь, милый, что я могу пользоваться и дамскими вещицами, что меня очень радует. Знаешь ли, для женщины важна красота.

Тут Роберт ярко осознал, что на нем только старая белая майка и трусы, так что стоял он перед этой роскошной девицей почти обнаженным. У него потяжелело в животе, и жар разлился по всему телу.

– Похоже, малыш, тебя все еще скручивает жесточайшим когнитивным диссонансом, – насмешливо заметила девица и ловко прикурила от Данхила, спрятав японскую круглую зажигалку в декольте.

Удивительно, подумал Роберт, стараясь не думать ни о чем другом, что вместе с внешностью Акатар меняет и одежду: на девице красовалось белое платье с пышной газовой юбкой и прозрачными вставками на груди, в ушах переливался жемчуг. Еще от нее тонко и одуряюще пахло: озером, лесом, вереском, совсем не похоже на современные женские духи, которые все напоминали гламурную отраву для крыс и тараканов.

Девица погладила его по щеке, потом по губам. Роберт не шевелился.

– Акатар, ты же не просто оборотень? Что ты за существо? – наконец просипел он.

– Ну, может быть, я нечто более мудреное, – согласился Акатар, снова перекидываясь в мужчину. – Может, не совсем я котолак, Робби, проницательный ты мальчишка. Но ты и с простого котолака тогда поплыл, а в моей истинной природе и вовсе заплутаешь. Да и так ли это важно? Мы же с тобой вроде подружились?

И Акатар снова погладил Роберта по подбородку, будто бы в шутку, только вот потом схватил его обеими руками и притиснул к себе вплотную, так что Роберт оказался прижат к его колючей щетине и близко увидел каплю пота на виске, почти уткнулся в нее носом.

– А я бы тебя употребил, малыш, – зашептал Акатар хрипло. – Если тебе для этого нужна Аланиэль, то она к твоим услугам. Ты ей нравишься.

– Ты вампир? – спросил Роберт, стараясь дышать ровнее – сердце у него зависало, а потом будто ухало в болотную топь. Болотами пахло от Акатара, цветущий вереск обратился в болиголов и златоцвет.

– Нет, – клацнул зубами Акатар. – Не люблю я их. Другая порода. Но кровь мы тоже любим. Не обращаем, правда, никого. И досуха не высасываем. Так, присваиваем. Сближаемся, малыш, все для связи делается.

– А согласие вам не нужно? – спросил Роберт, хотя уже знал ответ.

Он все еще пытался соблюсти приличия и уже взял за плечи Акатера, готовясь  решительно отпихнуть. Но даже и сейчас медлил: слишком долго для всех мыслимых приличий. Медлил, потому что вдыхал запахи другого мира и, дрожа, ощущал близость существа иной природы.

Видимо, так фэйри и очаровывали людей: не столько потоком колдовства, сколько тем, что давали им вечно недостижимое – доступ в новую вселенную, выход из опостылевшей реальности. Распахивали дверь клетки – пусть ненадолго, пусть это ничем хорошим не кончалось. Вот и Роберта уже вело так, будто он сжевал несколько пшеничных колосьев, зараженных спорыньей.

– Согласие нам не нужно, – усмехнулся оборотень, – а знаешь, почему? Потому что человек обычно всегда согласен, даже если кричит: «Пожалуйста, нет!». Есть исключения, конечно, но такие люди изначально холодны, как лед. Нет у них воображения, не посещают их дивные сны или странные кошмары, ничто их никуда не зовет. Живые мертвецы, считаю я, нечему тут завидовать. Но ты ведь не из таких, малыш. Ты сам как фэйри – посмотри в зеркало, Робби. Золотые волосы, веснушки, глаза цвета можжевеловых ягод, лицо, вылепленное лисицами. И в глубине души ты давно знаешь, что монстр тебя схватит и утащит. Ты просто не знаешь, какой из монстров. Может быть, это буду я. А может, кто-то пострашнее.

– Почему? – снова бессильно спросил Роберт.

– Потому, – еще шире улыбнулся Акатар, и Роберт кожей ощутил, как вокруг его глаз собрались морщинки и как широко ухмыльнулся пухлый, влажный рот. – Потому, что так предначертано, малыш. Обожаю это слово – сладкое, как мед.

Через секунду Роберт рухнул на кровать, а Акатар оказался у окна, на расстоянии всей комнаты.

– Одевайся, зайчик, – попыхивая сигаретой, сказал он как ни в чем не бывало. – Свожу тебя в хорошее местечко, искуплю свои мелкие грешки. А там и расскажу тебе кое-что про нашего трикстера.

Роберт ушел в ванную, запер дверь, присел на бортик ванны и взглянул в большое ростовое зеркало, висевшее на стене. Он сам себе казался больным и каким-то истомленным, словно его долго истязали: темные круги под глазами, сильная бледность, потрескавшиеся губы, мелкие пятна крови на бинтах, обхватывающих тонкие запястья, и синяк на шее, происхождение которого вовсе не являлось тайной.

Какую бы связь с ним Акатар ни построил – кровную, магическую, сладострастную, – чары уже начали действовать, так казалось Роберту. Он начал чувствовать свою принадлежность другому существу, а этого с ним еще никогда не случалось.

Это до чертиков пугало. Но и другое – темное, жадное, тошнотворное – чувство, оно тоже было.

***

«Хорошее местечко» оказалось модным рестораном в отеле класса люкс – Акатар на мелочи не разменивался. На первый взгляд здешние посетители выглядели просто и расслабленно, никаких бальных платьев и перьев, джинсы и свитера, пара строгих костюмов, но, рассмотрев на часах и цепочках несколько блистающих бриллиантов размером с крупную землянику, Роберт почти в панике оглядел собственные рубашку и джинсы.

– Не парься, Робби, ты даже в рванье выглядишь принцем. Ты как тот первенец, которого украл Румпельштильцхен. Расслабься и погляди, как здесь миленько!

Акатар, ничем не смущаясь, обвел зал рукой, точно и отель, и ресторан принадлежали ему. Роберт оценил голубые обои с позолотой, люстры в золоченых клетках, зеркала в лепных бронзовых рамах и голубые мягкие кресла. Здесь одуряюще пахло деньгами и снобизмом.

Персонал ресторана – весь в черном и белом, четкий и графичный, осанистый и вышколенный – смотрел на них с легким высокомерием. Акатар будто бы специально оделся, как смотритель похороненного в северных морях маяка: несмотря на летний день, на нем красовались стеганая куртка, на вид рожденная в шестидесятых, желто-красная майка-алкоголичка с мелким мультяшным рисунком, атласные спортивные штаны с лампасами и высокие армейские ботинки. В принципе, глянцевые журналы даже одобрили бы его вкус – не зря Тайлер Дерден, сделав прыжок ровно в двадцать лет от своего киношного рождения, сегодня вновь стал иконой стиля. Но только не в этом месте, названном вызывающе по-дурацки – «Кря-кря-кря». Настолько по-дурацки, что Кэп Очевидность сразу делал предостерегающий жест: любому несовершенству вход сюда был воспрещен.

Однако Акатар пылал посреди ресторана, как алые паруса, невинно и вызывающе, а еще добродушно улыбался, сверкал острыми зубами и хлопал Роберта по плечу, что-то рокоча по-медвежьи.

Столик, как оказалось, Акатар заказал заранее, поэтому перед гостями, отмерев от секундного ступора, засуетились – и две девушки со сложными косами на затылках быстро подобрели при виде широких улыбок оборотня и той непринужденности, с которой он тыкал в меню.  Они даже захихикали, когда он потребовал безе под названием «Анна Каренина».

– А что? Я думал, вы принесете мне голову на рельсах, разве нет? Как обидно! Ну давайте вашу балерину, пусть крутится.

Однако официанты здесь у каждого столика менялись, как заведенные, и если суп им ловко метнули на стол те же смешливые девочки, то десерт принес юноша, который взирал на Акатара, как май на грязный снег.

Балерина из безе действительно крутилась на круглом подиуме из красного мусса, скрывавшего несколько слоев знаменитого пирожного. Но Акатар на «Анну Павлову» не смотрел. Он смотрел на официанта – даже высокомерная мина не могла испортить его тонкого, веснушчатого лица со вздернутым носом и дымчатыми глазами. Высокий лоб венчали непослушные копны русых кудрей, и весь он был плавный и грациозный, как девушка, так и просился на картины Ботичелли.

– «Анна Павлова», пожалуйста, – произнес он тоном проповедника, сообщавшего своему прихожанину, что Бог любит его, да-да, именно его.

Потом он побрызгал каким-то кулинарными духами из сложного пульверизатора с длинной трубкой на крем-брюле, заказанное Робертом, и крем-брюле немедленно окрасилось в королевские фиолетовые оттенки.

– Детка, ты в самом деле думаешь, что теперь, когда это блюдо стало походить цветом на свежую гангрену, его станет приятнее есть? – немедленно полез в бутылку Акатар.

– Так принято по рецепту. Это десерт от нашего шеф-повара.

– Передай ему, что он переборщил с креативом. После твоей брызгалки все увяло и развалилось в одну секунду. У тебя же есть глаза, пупсик? Даже очень красивые глаза.

Официант открыл было рот, но так и не сказал ничего. Никто ему на помощь не спешил, да он и сам не торопился возмущаться:  все здесь приняли Акатара за богатого сумасброда, такой типаж был известен всем.

Однако кровь хлынула к нежной, прозрачной коже этого надменного парня, как розовый сок.

Акатар тем временем развалился в кресле и улыбнулся, как приветливая белая акула. Черты его заострились до рваных росчерков, и глаза тоже стали острыми и темными, горящими холодным, нездешним пламенем.

Официант сглотнул.

– Тебе не кажется, что такой нежный цветочек, как ты, не должен быть таким колючим? И уж точно не должен источать презрение, оно ведь по цвету и запаху тоже сильно напоминает гангрену.

– Я не… – споткнулся официант, явно не зная, как к Акатару обращаться. «Господин» в этой ситуации прозвучало бы капитуляцией. – Вам показалось, и я, конечно, передам ваши замечания шефу. Возможно, я был неправ, а вы правы.

– Браво, – похвалил Акатар. – Ты быстро учишься. Как тебя зовут?

– Не в правилах нашего ресторана сообщать имена персонала гостям. Это ни к чему… – уже как-то растерянно сказал юноша.

– Дорогой мой, не надо блеять фальцетом старого баптиста. Я вовсе не требую вылезать обнаженным из торта. Я просто хочу знать твое имя, это не преступление.

– Максим, – выдавил официант.

Он уже отливал алым, как мусс, на котором танцевала белоснежная хрусткая Павлова.

– Макс, дорогой мой, подойди чуть ближе и наклонись ко мне, скажу тебе кое-что на ушко.

Официант помедлил, но потом все же наклонился, и спустя несколько секунд краска на его щеках стала такой темной, что ушла в пурпуровый отлив. А потом Акатар легким жестом, просто двинув пальцами, опрокинул на его чистенькие отглаженные черные брюки «Анну Павлову». Тут же рассыпался в шумных извинениях, подозвал девушек, наобещал щедрых чаевых и умолял «Павлову» повторить, раз уж он такой неловкий медведь.

Макс отпросился привести себя в порядок, насколько Роберт понял возню и перешептывания у стойки бара.

Акатар сидел еще минут пять, а потом тяжело поднялся и двинул в сторону туалета, который находился на территории отеля, а не ресторана, и выглядел отдельным огромным дворцом с хитрым лабиринтом из дверей, которые прятались в стене, но автоматически открывались перед правильно остановившимся. Раковины для мытья рук там были украшены огромными букетами из живых лилий, а по форме и размеру напоминали бассейны римских цезарей.

Роберт сидел перед нетронутым фиолетовым крем-брюле и возил вилкой по белым краям тарелки. Он не мог сосредоточиться на еде, треклятый десерт расплывался в сюрреалистические пятна.

– Это чары? – спросил он, когда оборотень вернулся.

Акатар хмыкнул.

– Робби, ты считаешь меня настолько беспринципным чудовищем?

Макс вернулся с новым десертом «Анна Павлова», не глядя никому в глаза. Его пошатывало, на шее лиловели синяки.

– Теперь он моя вещичка, – сказал котолак, провожая тонкую фигуру ленивым взглядом. –С норовом, но мне такие нравятся.

– Мы для тебя вроде твоих зажигалок, – зло сказал Роберт.

Котолак улыбнулся так мягко и жалостливо, что Роберт понял – попал в точку. Но вслух Акатар произнес другое.

– Не поднимай бурю в стакане воды, Робби. Попробуй лучше нормальный десерт, а не это лиловое чудище.

– Выходит, Локи готов отдать многое за этот камень, если ты говоришь – развернется торг? – сменил тему Роберт.

– О да, думаю, это так. Но тут есть еще одна закавыка: многие готовы на что угодно, чтобы к Локи этот камень не попал. Лучше, если он вообще о нем знать не будет.

– Почему?

– У Локи сложная судьба. Он коварный тип, и на многое способен, но так получалось, что во все времена его все использовали. Это какая-то карма нечестная для трикстера, да простят меня боги. И сейчас вся нечисть тоже его использует. Убери Локи –мир перекорежит.

– Да объясни по-человечески уже!

– Я не знаю, насколько верны мои догадки, но если в камне заключен огонь Муспелльхейма, он может дать Локи прежнюю силу, которую тот растерял, скитаясь по вселенным. Так сказать, поможет припасть к истокам. А если Локи обретет себя прежнего, то вряд ли захочет поставлять всяким обормотам свои услуги.

– И какие же это услуги?

– Он торгует иллюзиями. Все это знают, все у него покупают, все давно у него на игле – хотя ему это вовсе и не нужно. Но говорить об этом в приличном обществе не принято, и вообще все делают вид, что никакого Локи не существует. А еще смешнее то, что многие действительно не ведают, на чем выстроен их мир. Потому что всем занимается их… кхм… персонал. Для сохранения баланса. Но если нить секретов взовьется и начнет раскручиваться, а камень вполне тому повод, то огромные зеркала, в которых живут все наши земные маги, боги, монстры и прочие – рухнут. Древние индийцы считали: если оставишь хоть маленький огонечек непотушенным, снова жди большого пожара. И если оставишь кусочек долга непогашенным, накапают проценты. А Локи держит столь много долгов, что проценты накапали размером с космос. И миру, похоже, пришел черед платить. Больше я пока тебе ничего не скажу, малыш. Уж не обессудь. Скажи мне только: где сейчас камень?


	9. Chapter 9

В ресторане они изрядно напились. Потом Роберт думал, что в первую очередь именно количество вина подвигло Акатара на эту идею. Вряд ли он додумался бы до нее в трезвом уме. Хотя кто их, оборотней, разберет.

Камень нашелся у Мирона, но вот где сам Мирон, Роберт определить не мог, как ни старался. Хотя, помнится, с той парочкой – пожарным и его благоверной – вышло без труда: в видении Роберту явились и улица, и дом. Неудивительно, что Пель так легко нашел неудачливых воров. Хотя он бы и так их нашел: фанатическое упорство, помноженное на магию, дает удивительные результаты.

– Мироном займусь я, – сказал Акатар. – Без сомнения, сейчас он будет торговаться куда жестче, ведь Небетхет больше нет. Ну, то есть я не твердо уверен в ее бесповоротной кончине, однако воскреснуть после огня Муспелльхейма нелегко. А вот тебя… тебя мы сделаем шпионом, мой мальчик. Ты вроде как языки знаешь, слова складывать умеешь, камерой владеешь, да и вообще я в тебя верю!

Акатар так хлопнул Роберта по плечу, что тот чуть не упал. Они брели по улицам Васильевского острова в прозрачных сумерках. В тех особых сумерках, которые похожи на черную вуаль и делают все вокруг похожим на старый фильм. Звезды в них не сверкают, а кажутся близкими, крупными, желтыми, как спелые фрукты, и висят низко-низко, только поднимись на цыпочки и сорви.

– Все у нас складывается просто прекрасно. Локи как раз нужен секретарь. А из тебя прекрасный секретарь, Робби!

Хмель с Роберта разом слетел.

– Ты общаешься с Локи?!

– Все с ним общаются, – пожал плечами Акатар, сосредоточенно пиная двумя ногами поочередно какой-то камешек, будто ведя мяч к воротам на футбольном поле. – И я тебе рассказал, почему. Но ты лучше поймешь, если окажешься в гуще событий. Да и потом, скажи честно, ты разве не закис, несколько лет трындя туристам о дворцах и церквях? Самому-то зубы не сводит?

 – Ты рассказал так, что я ничего не понял! Хреновый из тебя рассказчик, а еще Баюн... Что конкретно делает Локи?

Роберт почти кричал, взбешенный неожиданно сильно, и такие уютные сумерки вдруг дрогнули, ночь покачнулась, и листья деревья загремели жестью, и заорали в них стаи ворон. Тут и там замелькали вспышки, будто ячейки огненной сети проявились в воздухе, и все пришло в сверкающее движение. Даже ангела на шпиле Екатерининской церкви вызолотило.

 – Тщщ, – зашипел Акатар и, схватив Роберта за руку, втянул в какую-то нишу. – Чего ты орешь, будто я в тебя кислотой плеснул? Это имя полетит как пуля – и обязательно достигнет хозяина!

 – Да неужели он так страшен?!

Акатар сразу сдулся и грузно сел прямо на каменные ступени парадного. Козырек плохо защищал их от налетевшего мелкого дождя, вода брызгала в лицо, будто они сидели у фонтана. Пахло известкой, кирпичной крошкой, мокрым камнем, посвежевшей листвой – остро и сладко. Из окна тянуло запахом жарившегося мяса.

– Ты мыслишь по-человечески. Ну что значит «страшен»? Ну конечно, страшен, он же сильнейший маг. Но если ты меня спросишь, прекрасен ли он, я тебе отвечу – вне всяких сомнений. Как огонь, как вода, как скользящая в волне серебристая рыбина, как язык костра посреди стужи, как сама синяя стужа. Многие пытались проследить происхождение Локи и его природу, относили то к одной, то к другой стихии. Но это ошибка, в нем заключены все стихии сразу. Повинуется ли ему огонь? Конечно. А вода? Разумеется. Бывает ли он злобным? Еще каким засранцем бывает! Бывал ли он добр, исправлял ли свои ошибки, спасал ли чьи-то жизни? И это было. Много я знаю о нем – и ничего не знаю. «Безумен ты, Локи», – говорил Один. «Локи неугомонный» – звали его другие боги. Многие были им соблазнены, они же и предавали его впоследствии. Но вот чего я не знаю, так это того, насколько он силен сейчас и какие думы им владеют. Мне он этого не скажет. И никому не скажет. Но камень связал тебя с ним, Робби. Поэтому просто пойди к дьяволу в пасть и уютно там обустройся.

– Но почему я должен это делать? – буркнул Роберт.

Котолак вздохнул, взял валявшийся рядом с крыльцом старый зеленый мелок, брошенный на недорисованных классиках. Линии на мокром асфальте выходили яркими, жирными. Акатар рисовал что попало: дерево, звезду, башенку, птицу… Усатую кошачью морду.

– Ты не должен, Робби. Но держу пари, ты не раз занимался такой чушью, как открывал в интернете советы типа «Сто вещей, которые нужно сделать в жизни». И много ты прочитал толкового? «Нырнуть с аквалангом, попробовать текилу в Мексике, заняться любовью на пляже, пускать мыльные пузыри, написать историю своей жизни…». Но какова жизнь, такова и ее история, так? Может, ты останешься никем и состаришься в одиночестве, исполненный сожаления. А может, ты станешь вторым Мерлином. Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. Сегодня люди такие нервные, потому что не знают, чего хотят. Это очень смешно, я веселюсь не переставая. Вы так разобщены с собственной душой, что не слышите ее, даже если пытаетесь прислушаться. Все съедает внешний шум. Но, соприкоснувшись с магией, ты получил шанс услышать это. Ты увидел, что мир – другой. Он не плоский. Он не состоит из инстаграмных картиночек, кофе на вынос, банковских карточек, мотивирующих коучей и налоговых платежей. И никакие ваши эзотерики, выдающие жонглирование самовнушением за перестройку реальности, не откроют тебе истины. Магия делает тебя тем, кто ты есть. Потому что каждый человек знает о себе правду. Знает, чего хочет, знает, что нужно делать. Просто он врет самому себе, трусит, ленится, извивается, оглушает себя зависимостями, тонет в алкоголе, наркотиках, саморекламе, самообмане, ненужных целях, искусственных мечтах… Но сад из крашеного пластика не цветет, мой милый. Магия – это когда ты отбрасываешь гору шелухи и под этой горой находишь зерно пламени. Это и есть ты. Это и есть волшебство. И да: у тебя есть прекрасная возможность увидеть, как Рыжий бог потешается над человеческим миром, основав свой бизнес на ваших пластиковых мечтах.

– Что за бизнес?

– Рекламное агентство «Бьютифул лайф». Зуб даю, ты там хорошенько повеселишься. Если, конечно, не поверишь во всю эту чепуху и не станешь менеджером среднего звена и любителем глянца. Но тогда мы тебя там и оставим. Ты не заметишь, как все забудешь.

– Я не забуду, – задумчиво сказал Роберт.

– Ну, либо из-за угла сейчас вывернет динозавр, либо нет. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – улыбнулся Акатар.

***

Офис агентства Beautiful Life располагался на Среднем проспекте, в длинном старом здании, с фасада которого смотрели ряды львиных и овечьих морд. Львы и барашки, потом львы и львы, потом снова львы и барашки… Архитектор явно приукрасил реальность: львов здесь было гораздо больше. В жизни Роберт еще ни разу не встречал человека-льва (Акатар не в счет). Зато ему попадались то жертвенные ягнята, то смиренные овцы, а иногда – тупые бараны.

Офис занимал целый этаж, что для рекламного агентства, которых развелось как блох на бездомной собаке, выглядело неплохо. За каждой дверью кипела жизнь, а по коридору то и дело пробегали взмыленные люди, одетые как на карнавал. Разве что шлемов из перьев не хватало. В одну приоткрытую дверь Роберт увидел огромную желтую резиновую утку во всю стену и парня, который не только положил ноги на стол, но и, о ужас, курил! Ноги, кстати, были обтянуты штанами из блестящего латекса.

На окне комнаты с уткой стоял круглый бумбокс, грозя вывалиться на улицу, а из него неслось залихватское «I am still standing».

Роберт поднял брови и прошествовал дальше.

Шеф агентства искал нового копирайтера в команду;  прошлый копирайтер, нанятый для этой работы, быстро перегорел. Требовалось самоотверженно закрыть собой целое направление – наполнение социальных сетей нескольких светских див с несахарным характером.

Собеседование, однако, проводил не шеф, а его правая рука – роковая дама в облегающем алом платье с откровенным вырезом. Вырез сливал в единый холм два смуглых яблока с пикантной родинкой на каждом (Роберт не был уверен, настоящие ли эти родинки и эти груди). Иссиня-черные блестящие волосы обрамляли скуластое лицо каре а-ля Мирей Матье. Слева над губой тоже темнела родинка.

– Молодой человек, это вы претендуете на должность копирайтера по направлению «Светские львицы»? Роберт, правильно? Какое хорошее имя! Я Марианна Цицеронова, – томно произнесла она и протянула руку таким жестом, что непонятно было, чего эта рука ожидает: пожатия или поцелуя.

Роберт легонько пожал кончики тонких пальцев.

Не мог же он сказать, что ни на что не претендует, а был просто отправлен пинком в неизвестность.

Псевдоним яркой брюнетки его не удивил: творческие люди отличались своеобразным мышлением, а эта дама, по всей видимости, способна была еще и не на такие трюки.

– Я думаю, мы с вами проведем предварительное собеседование… хотя, глядя на вас, я уже почти уверена, что вы нам подходите… Но все же вам нужно будете ответить на несколько вопросов. Понимаете, мы работаем с определенным сегментом блогеров, и они обладают специфическим мышлением. Другими словами, надо говорить на их языке, чтобы эффективно решать наши общие задачи. Это построение особой глянцевой реальности, в которую вам самому надо будет поверить, чтобы ее достоверно поддерживать. И слово «глянец» здесь ни в коем случае не несет негативной коннотации! К тому же, вне всякого сомнения, вам придется выделить время для личных встреч с нашими звездами, а не только работать с контентом… Наши дамы – очень взыскательные… не побоюсь этого слова, капризные клиенты, и с ними надо будет тщательно искать и быстро находить… общий язык… Вы понимаете?

– В целом да, – сказал ничего не понимающий Роберт.

Марианна пересела к нему ближе и закинула ногу на ногу, показав в разрезе платья подвязку тонкого зеленого чулка с вышивкой.

– Ну, молодой человек, вы должны быть более понятливым… Ловить на лету, так сказать. Вот про кофе говорят, что он должен быть горячим, как преисподняя, а вы в рамках этой должности должны быть еще горячее…

До Роберта начало доходить. Акатар его к этому не готовил. Впрочем, Акатар его ни к чему не готовил, а просто бросал в море расплавленного металла и ожидал, что кипящая жижа выбросит на поверхность новую форму.

Закрой глаза и думай о магии.

Роберт мог бы повернуться и уйти, но жажда увидеть Локи оказалась в нем вдруг так велика, неожиданно для него самого, что он позволил запихать себя в скрытое за зеркальной стеной помещение наподобие гардеробной и уронить в кожаное кресло с отломанным подлокотником. И пока мадам Цицеронова вжимала пахнущее сладкой пудрой лицо в его шею и щекотала кожу низкими стонами, размышлял, как скоро получит желаемое.

После соития, подтянув чулки, оправив платье и причесавшись, Марианна напечатала что-то в чат на огромном навороченном компьютере, какими обычно пользовались дизайнеры, и отправила Роберта в отдел кадров.

Его приняли на работу.

***

В общем-то, Роберту было несложно.

Многие дамы, которых он продвигал в соцсетях, были очень красивыми и по-настоящему приятными. Они не были тупенькими курочками, нет, вполне умные, некоторые прекрасно образованные, и все – с бульдожьей деловой хваткой. Они рекламировали одежду собственного бренда, украшения, фитнес-питание или просто раскручивали себя, подписывая рекламные контракты с самыми разными производителями. Задачей Роберта было подавать эту рекламу изящно, ненавязчиво, но выразительно, чтобы товары покупали, но подписчики не раздражались, когда рекламы становилось чересчур много.

Роберт писал легко, его стиль оказался ко двору, он быстро соображал, какой формат подойдет образу той или иной инстадивы. Он умел быть хамелеоном, менял стили до неузнаваемости, хотя чем тут было гордиться: он же не писал роман, много ли усилий требует несколько предложений под фотографией?

Однако он узнал, что до его прихода на этом горячем производственном участке «сгорело» пять smm-щиков только за последний год.

Дамы, которые приглашали его в свои особняки и пентхаусы, были еще и очень голодными. Роберту казалось, что он стал не просто шлюхой, а шлюхой у вампиров. Эти холеные женщины с гладкими ароматными телами и безупречным макияжем терзали его без всякой жалости, и дело было не только в укусах, ссадинах и синяках, которые покрывали его тело после очередной встречи с клиентом. Они словно опустошали его, пытаясь добраться до его души. Они так нуждались в любви, так отчаянно искали ее даже в случайной связи, что казались черными дырами. Всякий намек на тепло исчезал в пасти этой антиматерии, но смягчить ее холод не мог.

Он видел безупречных высокомерных ледяных львиц разомлевшими, плачущими, хихикающими, дурачащимися, с развитыми волосами, с потекшей тушью, со смазанной помадой – и постепенно начал жалеть их всех, этих вампирш против воли. Он, разумеется, не мнил себя их единственной отдушиной, скорее был удобным инструментом, но все же постепенно ему отводилась в их жизни некая роль.

Их лица, походившие на рыльца гламурных летучих мышей (все эти пластики, подтяжки, операции, убранные комки Биша и прочая дребедень, которая высушивала и ожесточала), всегда обращались в нежные розы, когда Роберт склонялся к ним в поцелуе.

Он думал, что справляется, пока однажды утром не смог встать с постели. На него навалилось такое бессилие, что он едва собрался, чтобы пролепетать пару фраз по телефону Марианне. Та оценила его шелестящий голос и что-то заботливо закудахтала, подарив ему целую неделю отпуска. До этого он отработал два месяца без выходных и ни разу не пожаловался, ни разу не отказался.

Затем он позвонил Акатару, и тот кудахтал не меньше, а потом сказал, что обязательно зайдет вечером в гости, а пока напоет по телефону целительную песенку. И в самом деле что-то мелодично насвистывал под нос, пока Роберт не обнаружил, что слушает в трубке звук, похожий на тарахтение большого трактора.

Под мурлыкание оборотня Роберт и провалился в глубокий сон.

***

Проснулся он вновь от ощущения чьего-то присутствия, но это уже вошло в традицию – Акатар так появлялся почти всегда, и Роберт поленился открыть глаза.

– Умираю хочу пить, – хрипло попросил он.

Он чувствовал себя бодрее, но все еще не мог даже толком пошевелиться.

Он не слышал, как Акатар ходил на кухню, но через минуту в руки ему осторожно дали запотевший стакан холодной воды.

Роберт выхлестал его залпом, по-прежнему зажмурившись, и поставил рядом с собой на одеяло. Его тут уже убрали и поставили на кофейный столик.

Что-то было не так. За почти десять минут присутствия Акатар ничего не сказал. Да и жара, который он обычно приносил с собой, не было, не было и его привычного запаха – запаха болот, сигарет и сладких орешков.

Новое присутствие ощущалось легчайшим, как шелк, и запах от чужака шел тонкий, едва уловимый, завораживающий. Так пахли ландыши и талый снег. Но потом, жадно вдыхая, Роберт почувствовал еще кое-что – дым. Как будто бы где-то далеко, под мокрым полем, тлел торф.

Веки уже нетерпеливо чесались, но Роберт помедлил еще секунду. Сердце у него колотилось, и он не смог сдержать дрожи, когда увидел, что тот, чью ауру он ощущал, находится куда ближе, чем можно было представить.

Незнакомец сидел прямо на кровати Роберта и смотрел на него.

Это был стройный, изящный молодой человек с коротко стриженными красноватыми волосами, тонкими чертами лица, ярким ртом и темными, намного темнее волос, изогнутыми бровями над оправой тонких золотых очков с круглыми стеклами. Сами стекла оказались несуразно цветными – одно красное, другое зеленое. Одет как модель в журнальной рекламе, однако тоже как-то несуразно, особенно для визита к чужому человеку. С одной стороны, потертые джинсы явно от известного бренда, замшевые рыжие ботинки (Роберт видел это, потому что юноша закинул одну ногу на колено другой), простая и очень дорогая в этой простоте белая рубашка, часы-хронометр.  С другой стороны, рубашка была полностью расстегнута, открывая гладкую безволосую грудь, на которой поблескивала длинная цепь с кулоном, на голой шее небрежно болтался галстук-бабочка из черного бархата, руки скрывали тонкие черные перчатки. Более того, низко спущенные на нос очки открывали, что на веках незнакомца лежат густые зеленые тени. Да и лицо поблескивало, покрытое золотой пудрой.

В комнате сразу все померкло и смазалось, точно незнакомец был свечой посреди мутного серого сумрака, розовым солнцем, воссиявшим над миром, который многие века умирал в морозной седой тьме.

– Ну здравствуй, Роберт, – сказал юноша.

Голос у него был мелодичный и приятный. Кто бы сомневался.

– Наконец-то мы познакомимся. Ты уже заслужил звание работника года. Думаю, что не опустишь планку и дальше.

Тут до Роберта начало доходить. Однако спокойствия ему это не добавило – к дрожи страха добавилось дрожь лихорадочного возбуждения.

– Так вы мой босс? – постарался как можно небрежнее осведомиться он. – Что-то чрезвычайное случилось, если вы пришли ко мне домой? Мне надо куда-то бежать, кому-то звонить?

Роберт брызгал ядом, поскольку был уверен, что его уволят, как только за этим странным красавцем закроется дверь.

– Нет, – улыбнулся Локи. – Ты обессилен и болен, и я принес тебе лекарство. Твои клиентки совсем не дают тебе вздохнуть. Когда снова приступишь к своим обязанностям, будь с ними строже. Иначе они выпьют тебя и не подавятся.

Роберт застонал, представив череду женщин с жадными ртами и руками. Пить им уж было нечего – в Роберте зияла пустота.

– Кто они? Вампиры?

– Они? – удивился шеф. – Да помилуй нас боги, они обычные земные женщины со своими тараканами в голове. Просто жизнь у них тяжелая, они – в большей своей части – прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы. Сэлф-мейд-вумен и так далее, ты же все знаешь. Подругам доверять нельзя, мужчинам – тем более, поделиться сокровенным не с кем, на детей питомцев нет времени. Светские рауты – это фейерверк в террариуме. А тут появляется такой цветок, как ты, и отдает себя им в полное распоряжение. Нельзя же так.

– Насколько я понял, это было условием моего найма в вашу компанию. Мне четко дали это понять. Недвусмысленно.

– Неужели так хотелось работать на меня? – вскинул бровь рыжий бог.

– Это престижная строчка в портфолио. По городу ходят слухи, что после вашего агентства на работу возьмут куда угодно, даже не спрашивая. Да и зарплаты у вас хорошие.

– Боялся вылететь?

– Боялся, – согласился Роберт.

– Ты быстро выгоришь, Роберт. Тебе надо поменяться ролями со своими клиентами. Я разрешаю тебе делать с ними все, что захочешь. Теперь ты будешь пить их силу. Их жалкую человеческую силу. Потому что мир перевернут вверх ногами, когда земные стервы используют магическое существо. Конечно, они молодеют и чувствуют себя прекрасно. Но любой ресурс исчерпаем, пусть даже ты самое богатое магическое месторождение в городе.

Роберт смотрел на него глазами круглыми, как блюдца.

– Тебя подбросил мне Акатар, насколько я знаю, а он так трепетно не заботится о простых мальчиках, пусть и симпатичных. В тебе есть магия, но я пока не могу понять, какая. Очевидно, Акатар подобрал тебя где-нибудь в ночном клубе, я пристрастия этого котяры знаю. Патологически сексуален, но нюх на зачатки волшебства как у гончей. Однако ты не самое сильное существо и еще плохо понимаешь, что к чему. В любом случае тебе нужны витамины, Роберт. Иммуномодулятор, чтобы продолжать у меня свою трудную, но нужную работу. Сложную, но интересную, как говорится.

– Вы принесли с собой настойку эхинацеи?  – поинтересовался Роберт. – Или корень женьшеня?

– Нет, – прищурился Локи. – Кое-что посильнее корня.

Он порылся в кармане джинсов и вытащил оттуда связку каких-то ключей со сложным брелоком. Щелкнул им, и оттуда выскочил маленький острый нож. Этим ножом шеф рекламного агентства «Бьютифул Лайф» непринужденно полоснул себя по запястью и поднес открывшуюся рану к губам своего подчиненного.

– Пей, – велел он.

Роберту показалось, что кровать из-под него уплывает. В висках так зашумело, что он уже ничего не слышал и не видел. По узкому запястью на тонкие длинные пальцы стекала кровь. Темная, алая, с проблесками золотого огня.

– Ну же, не трать ни капли зря, – вдруг прошипел Локи и сорвал очки.

Роберт увидел темные лисьи глаза, взбешенные, если космос со всеми своими звездными галактиками мог впасть в бешенство, – и пропал.

Он схватил одной рукой Локи за плечо, а второй сжал предложенное запястье и припал к нему, как змея. Кровать завертелась волчком, так ему показалось, потолок ходил ходуном, пол тоже, а в горло бежала тоненькая струйка самого пьянящего вина, которое он когда-либо пробовал, жидкого огня, сладчайшего меда, горчайших слез.

Он знал, что теперь никогда не захочет ничего другого, никогда не будет ничего жаждать так сильно.

Падая в обморочную глубину, он успел еще увидеть, как Локи намотал на руку белый платок, неспешно надел очки и легчайшей, танцующей походкой вышел из комнаты.

– Выпишу тебе премию, – напоследок с усмешкой сказал он и исчез.


	10. Chapter 10

Роберт и сам не заметил, как полюбил креативное агентство «Бьютифул Лайф».

И даже не потому, что (как он выяснил лишь спустя пару недель после трудоустройства), оно было одним из самых известных в стране. А оно таковым было. Целая комната здесь отводилась под награды: ее стены были увешаны дипломами всевозможных рекламных конкурсов и фестивалей, а стеклянные шкафы забиты статуэтками со всех концов мира. Одних бронзовых львов насчитывалось не меньше десятка.

А потому, что жизнь за стенами агентства ничем не напоминала будничную.

Потом Роберт узнал, что у «Лайф» есть еще один офис, где обитали необходимые службы вроде юридического отдела и бухгалтерии. Но длиннейший этаж в старинном львино-барашковом здании был весь отдан на откуп креативщикам. Каждая дверь скрывала свое тайное общество – копирайтеры, дизайнеры и художники, звуко- и видеорежиссеры, монтажеры и видеодизайнеры, несколько арт-директоров и редакторов разного рода. Это притом, что не все работники «Лайф» работали штатно – здесь на поверхность выступал только самый верх айсберга. Десятки копирайтеров, дизайнеров, фотографов, сценаристов трудились дома – кто днем, кто ночью, кому как удобно. Все они приходили только на корпоративы, на которые шеф оказался щедр.

Роберт тоже в основном работал дома, но в офис заходил часто: то к Марианне, то на ознакомительную встречу с новым клиентом (клиенткой), если заключался свежий контракт. А свежие контракты заключались пару раз в месяц – о Роберта пошла молва в светской тусовке, и теперь все хотели с ним работать.

Локи (которого в агентстве знали как топ-экспата Лофта Ловейсона), не скупился и на премии. Роберту он выписывал теперь немалую сумму каждый месяц – и тот не знал, что эти бонусы означают: компенсацию за выполнение нерабочих обязанностей или знак личного внимания.

В офисе Роберт видел шефа только однажды – да и то мельком за стеклом переговорной, в ходе беседы с каким-то важным клиентом-иностранцем. А в начале сентября попал на пышную корпоративную вечеринку в честь очередной победы на престижном фестивале рекламы. Команда собралась в уютном британском пабе «Churchill's Dogs» и сразу же накачалась отменным сливочным гиннесом. Все орали воодушевленно, поздравляли друг друга, расплескивая пиво и шевеля креветочными хвостами меж лоснящихся губ, но Роберт не мог не заметить: какая-то нервная лихорадка волнами окатывала собравшихся. «Лайфовцы» даже средь бурного веселья выглядели чего-то жаждавшими, будто были лишены своей главной радости, источника самого важного удовольствия.

И вдруг что-то неуловимо изменилось: на лицах разом загорелся румянец, точно всех согрело тепло близкого костра. И тут Роберт понял, что все жадно ждали шефа, который, наконец, появился.

В этот раз на Локи красовался костюм из лилового бархата, который безумно льстил его стройной фигуре, узкие запястья утопали в старинных кружевах, шея опять была обнажена (рубашки под узким пиджаком не наблюдалось), в петлице белела огромная свежая хризантема, на щеке тоже был нарисован белой краской цветок. Тонкое хищное лицо показалось Роберту очень бледным, его наполовину скрывали огромные очки с фиолетовыми стеклами. Когда он низко склонил голову, Роберту примерещился под очками огромный синяк, но, возможно, это просто тени так легли от длинных светильников.

Роберт даже не вслушивался, что за торжественную речь Локи произнес. Думается, никто ее не разобрал. Все ели шефа глазами. Казалось, его готовы сожрать, сожрать и выпить досуха, не оставив даже влажного пятна на полу. Но пока до этого не дошло и оставалось пить только пиво и виски и есть стейки и форель. Зато тепло, которое он принес, держалось еще долго после его ухода, и все пространство паба заполнил сухой и грустный аромат хризантем. Десятки ноздрей жадно шевелились, вдыхая его до головокружения.

А потом началась пирушка, каких Роберт еще не видывал: пьяные креативщики, разодетые по последней моде 70-х и 80-х, орали, пели, танцевали и занимались сексом в туалетах как в последний день существования мира. Там и сям мелькали широкие клеши, облегающие яркие рубашки, рыжий вельвет, чудовищные желтые и красные кардиганы, замшевые туфли, шляпы и комбинезоны. На вечеринку пришли все фрилансеры, так что Роберт, наконец, получил представление, насколько огромная у «Лайф» команда. Сам он был знаком только с отдельными людьми из офиса, однако это не мешало любому лайфовцу хлопать его по плечу, обнимать за шею и рассказывать на ухо сальные и дикие истории.

– Представляешь, снится мне сегодня Мадонна и всячески уговаривает меня сфотографироваться вместе с ней… Только почему-то обязательно на «мыльницу»!!! И я еще думаю: ну, конечно, на «мыльницу»-то ей привычнее, сколько лет уже ей…

– О, вы о снах? Я тут подсел на мелатонин, по идее, должен сладко спать, но, видать, у меня рецепторы чудят, я такого психодела даже в юности не видал, хотя принимал всякое… Сегодня снится мне, что хороним мы шефа, прикиньте? Да постучу я, постучу, и по дереву, и по башке своей… Но слушайте! Хороним, но почему-то не горюем, а хладнокровно сремся по бытовым вопросам… Чуть не подрались из-за туфель, не могли решить, в каких его в гроб класть: в красных лакированных или голубых замшевых…

– Ну и в каких положили?

– Не знаю, проснулся…

– Мне тоже снился Лофт намедни. И вокруг него кружили какие-то девчонки, знаете ли, хиппи – очаровательные такие сучки: веснушки, ободранные коленки, сапоги на босу ногу, рваные майки, глаза оленьи… Только кружили они коршунами, опасно так, будто девочки Мэнсона, если вы понимаете, о чем я… А потом вдруг оказалось, что все мы с вами и с шефом – на огромном поле черных маков, красота – аж сердце зашлось, но так страшно одновременно… Я проснулся оттого, что орал! Как маленький пизденыш, орал, клянусь!

Робби кивал, улыбался, чокался, высоко поднимая пинту-тюльпан с пенящимся стаутом, но все эти картины оседали в его уме радиоактивным пеплом.

– Про Мадонну было реально смешно, чувак, – назло своему ознобу похвалил он.

– А мне снилось, – оживленно подключалось к обсуждению снов все больше народу, – а мне…

– … что на землю обрушился бешеный ураган и поднял трупы из гробов, потому что все залило, и уровень воды был как при потопе… Причем это случилось где-то на юге, там зелень такая жирная, влажная… И вот иду я по берегу какого-то залива, а там сотни, тысячи гробов! Они плавают как лодки, а кое-где плывут и целые бетонные склепы, как настоящие корабли… Корабли мертвецов… А некоторые увязли в грязных полях и болотах, в глине и воде… Ну и скелеты, конечно, тоже там отдельные… Останки чьей-то бабушки в розовом халате… Просто жуть!

– Да ну вас! – замахала на мужскую компанию грудастая блондинка в шортах и полосатом свитере, с перекинутой через плечо бахромчатой сумкой. – Давайте уже позитив!

Девушек вообще было много, заметил Роберт. Девушек набилось в паб значительно больше, чем мужчин: сегодня именно они, хрупкие и вдохновенные, а еще упорные и трудолюбивые так, как мужскому полу и не снилось, въедливые и саркастичные, трудились виддерами, артерами, райтерами, маркетологами и аналитиками. А сейчас они флиртовали так же, как работали: на полную катушку. Робертовы щеки и даже шея уже пестрели разномастной помадой, от него несло духами, как на парфюмерной распродаже.

Когда запахи, поглаживания, щипки и хватания за колени Роберта вконец утомили, он мелкими перебежками направился в туалетную комнату. Дверь в нее можно было отыскать только по огромной золоченой ручке, торчавшей из стены, стилизованной под библиотеку: дерево красного цвета, выпуклые желтые, зеленые и синие книжные тома. Напротив, на стене, затянутой зеленым плотным атласом, висели стеклянные шкафчики, а в них рядами стояли старинные английские куклы ручной работы. Судя по всему, они изображали волшебный народец – реальных людей такими Роберт представить не мог. Ему показалось, что куклы смотрят на него как-то пристально, настороженно, просто пялятся, и он поежился, а потом схватился за золоченую ручку и скрылся в стене.

Внутри открылся коридор с четырьмя туалетными комнатами, по две на каждой стороне, и двери в них вели толстые, добротные. Роберт оценил латунные краны, круглые зеркала в огромных деревянных рамах, стопку свежих салфеток из махровой ткани и запах лаванды. Стены здесь тоже были толстыми, однако сквозь решетку вентиляции сверху доносились громкие злые голоса. Там кто-то сильно ссорился.

– Убери от него руки, Рогатый! Ты вор и насильник! Что ты можешь дать ему взамен? Вы его уже выпили полностью!

Роберт сам не отследил, как выбежал из туалета и рванул под скрытой от гостей лестнице на второй этаж – она падала на него закрученной узорчатой раковиной, слепила глаза винтовым поворотом, пожелтевшей лепниной, но он даже не различал узких ступенек под ногами.

Дверь, откуда доносились крики, осталась приоткрыта, и Роберт втек туда тяжелой ртутью, хотя ему хотелось влететь ядовитой стрелой.

В кричащей женщине он узнал Марианну, но та явно была не в себе: тушь и помада размазались по лицу, все смешалось со слезами. Черное платье, которое так роскошно смотрелось в разгар вечеринки, когда Марианна танцевала в кругу источавших похоть подчиненных, теперь выглядело траурным балахоном.

Рядом с ней Роберт увидел высокого мужчину с длинными волосами и грубыми чертами лица, одетого в рваные джинсы и цветастую тунику. Глаза смотрели черными блестящими ягодами, без всякого выражения. На лбу – какое-то странное тату, развязное, почему-то подумалось Роберту без всякой логики: то ли обломок свастики, то ли очертания рогов. К нему жалась девушка –  очень молодая, лет шестнадцати, в тонком белом платье, почему-то мокром, прилипшем к телу, и замшевых сапогах до колен. Темные волосы невероятной длины, до щиколоток, и тоже черные глаза – холодные, стылые. Роберт, вспоминая о разговорах в баре, подумал: вот эти двое легко могли бы разъезжать по пыльным дорогам на раздолбанном Beetle и слушать Jefferson Airplane, занимаясь сексом в любом туалете на заправке или в стогу сена в поле. Но через секунду стало понятно: все глубже, древнее и гораздо хуже, потому что даже от Мэнсона не несло, вероятно, таким темным безумием настоя тысячелетней давности, как от этого великана с невнятной татуировкой на лбу.

***

 «Рогатый», – вспоминается Роберту, и он слишком долго изучал историю, чтобы не унестись мыслями в образы Охоты, как недавно падал в отражение мифа на воде чужого сна – мифа о корабле, который наполняют мертвецы.

И с этого момента ход времени замедляется. Воздух теперь как желе. Внизу, за стойкой бара, бармен поворачивает краник желтого блестящего крана и льет пиво в пинту, и жидкость падает куском темного янтаря, не в силах достигнуть дна, и золотистые капли разлетаются в воздухе медленно, очень медленно, застывая под сияющими лампами искристым мармеладом.

Одновременно Роберт не успевает додумать, переварить все образы, распирающие его разум, не успевает вообразить, какие темные тайны скрывают сияющие кабинеты за высокими дверями на мансардном этаже; все мысли исчезают, когда он видит в углу, в низком кресле, тонкую фигуру.

Кажется, что Локи без сознания, его лицо запрокинуто, очки совсем сползли на нос, но глаз по-прежнему не видать. Одежда его в беспорядке, этого нельзя не заметить, хотя и раньше она не была застегнута на все пуговицы и завязана на все завязки, которых великое множество на рубанке и на пиджаке. Но Роберт видит голую гладкую золотистую кожу, и кровоподтеки на ней, и царапины, и не может поверить: ведь это же Локи, Локи, который стал причиной конца всего сущего, так почему же…

Он не соображает, что делает, когда деревянным шагом – уже не текучая ртуть, не фоновая мелодия – шествует мимо опасных чужаков, смотрит Локи в лицо, обнимает его и сжимает его руку.

Ему кажется, ничего не происходит часами, но вот где-то там, в тумане его видений, отравленных алкогольными парами, отравленных чужой злобой, возникает алый камень, эхо бушующей стихии. Словно бурлящий лавой вулкан не просто разливает жар по черным окрестностям, нет, он извергает из себя огненный зов и притягивает молнию, и сумрак распадается, пронзенным ветвистым деревом огненных линий. Это молнии или трещины в алмазе, Роберт уже не разбирает, но ток и жар, который проходят через него, ошеломляют болью. Он даже не в силах кричать, будто его выжгло изнутри и губы сейчас осыплются наземь золой. Но и разомкнуть пальцы, который сплетены с пальцами Локи, он не может. Не может и не хочет.

Локи дергается, стонет, а потом смотрит на Роберта. Смотрит сквозь свои пижонские очки, но Роберт знает, что он изумлен. Теперь он сам стремится отдернуть руку, но Локи задерживает это движение, делает его убийственно медленным. Пальцы его, еще минуту назад ледяные, теперь обжигают сами по себе.

– Похоже, здесь нашла приют преданность, – скалит желтые острые зубы длинноволосый. – Что в нем все находят, Марианна, скажи? Что ищут в этом неврастенике? И раньше не все его чествовали, а сейчас он просто вожак этих… этих…

– Крыс, – помогает ему девушка с холодными глазами. Она не улыбается, напротив, она напряжена, вытянута в струну. – Вожак крыс, – без всякой насмешки повторяет она, словно озвучивая очевидный факт.

– Точно, – соглашается Рогатый, почти поворачиваясь к Локи спиной, но медлит и топчется на месте, словно его примагнитило. Несмотря на ухмылки, в его взгляде – голод.

Может быть, они оба не получили того, чего хотели, думает Роберт.

Он уже может дышать, может расслабиться, потому что Локи встает, выпрямляет свою длинную спину и пытается запахнуть пиджак – точнее, те лохмотья, что от него остались.

– А что тебе нужно, Хорн, если ты так презираешь меня? А ты, Ану? И еще десятки таких, как вы: сильных, здоровых, сама мудрость, проникающая в высокое небо и во все секреты земли? Ты же носишь корону из рогов и плюща и возжигаешь зеленый пожар? Где-то я читал такое, помнится мне… Твои крысы писали это, твои фанаты, Хорн, и я посмеялся над ними, ведь они не знают, что жалкое подобие этого пожара сегодня даю тебе я… И ты идешь ко мне, и пытаешься взять от меня все, что способен взять, и твоя жажда не знает границ… Так зачем ты идешь ко мне, такому презренному? Мужу женоподобному, чье ведовство недостойно вас? А это – твоя Богиня? Посмотри на нее, она более неспособна дать жизнь никому и ничему! Зато готова отдать себя любому за ложку лжи, и спроси меня, откуда я это знаю, Охотник! Странно, что только сегодня вы пришли ко мне за одним и тем же, а ведь часто ходили поодиночке, таясь… И кто после этого – крысы?

– Замолчи, Лофт, – шипит Хорн, и вдруг мелькают на стене тени – очертания огромных рогов, рогов гигантского оленя. – Лучше бы тебя вообще не было!

– Кто бы тогда тешил вас сказками? – зло усмехается Локи. – Чем бы вы жили, не будь моих чар? Мои крысы – это вы. Я ваш дудочник, вы теряете волю от звуков моей флейты, но вы же подозреваете, куда я вас приведу в самом конце? И все равно просите играть меня снова и снова. Но я больше не хочу, Хорн, слышишь меня? У тебя нет ничего, что мне нужно!

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня еще много силы, – кривится Рогатый. – Ты брал ее столько раз, Лофт, и не отворачивался!

– Ваша магия холодная и сырая, она душит, как глина! Она соткана из тумана, из лесной тени, из огромных паутин, из чешуи змей, из силы корней, ползущих из мрака на белый свет… Мягко стелете вы, но мягкий мох покрывает пропасти без дна. Когда-то ты был молод, и могуч, и силен, и сеял везде семя жизни… Когда-то ты был страшен и дик, и лай твоих гончих заставлял от ужаса обращаться в соль. Но те времена прошли. Что ты мне можешь дать сейчас, Темный человек из-под Холма? Я брал то, что вы могли мне дать, за неимением лучшего. Я думал, количество важнее качества, но я ошибался, как, впрочем, и всегда. Такая уж судьба у меня, несчастного. В итоге что я получил? Я даю вам рай, но вам и этого мало!

Рогатый стаскивает с резного стула длинную хламиду, что-то среднее между плащом и пальто. Когда он облачается в нее, она достает ему до пят, чуть ли не волочится по земле. Роберту кажется, что пальто это сшито из бледных небес, хвои и палой листвы, но нет, показалось: просто грубая полинялая ткань с подпалинами. Из кармана Хорн достает позеленевший фиал, в котором плещется черная жидкость.

– Вот, – говорит он. – Черные вишни, тень моего леса, трава моих холмов. И моя кровь. Мои бесценные дары, которые ты порочишь. Я хочу продлить контракт еще на десять лет.

– Три года, – говорит Локи с бесстрастием василиска. – Ты же знаешь, как изменчива сейчас внешняя среда… Инфляция растет, войны то тут, то там… Того и гляди, крупнейшие мировые державы подерутся. Опять же глобальное потепление, загрязнение, эпидемии… Через десять лет, возможно, здесь будут только пустоши и безумие.

И Роберт видит, как ужасное лицо Хорна под темным загаром бледнеет. Он думает не об апокалипсисе, он явно думает о чем-то другом.

– Ты собираешься бежать?!

– Я не обещал остаться.

– У тебя не хватит силы!

– Поживем – увидим.

Хорн наступает на него, теснит к стене; он кажется намного больше, чем был, словно растет с каждым мигом, кажется огромным, и от него несет какой-то гадкой и сырой сладостью – то ли дурманы болот, то ли запах крови. Он сжимает своими грязными пальцами шею Локи, жадно скользит по его коже, запрокидывает ему голову; от него так разит похотью, что Роберт чувствует ее душное облако, ее палящую силу через всю огромную комнату.

Фиолетовые очки каким-то чудом еще держатся на носу Локи, сам он прижимается спиной к стене и странным образом не сопротивляется. Усмехается. Ждет.

 – Закрой свой ядовитый рот, отец всех ведьм, – тяжело роняет Хорн и, будто слов мало, зажимает Локи рот своей огромной мозолистой лапой, крепко держит за челюсти. – Дай мне то, за чем я пришел.

Локи какое-то время молчит и не двигается. Хорн тяжело дышит, будто взбирается в гору, на лбу собираются крупные капли пота. Сердце у него должно бухать, как кузнечный молот, думает Роберт.

Наконец Локи медленно убирает руки Хорна и отталкивается от стены. Хризантема на его щеке размазана, воротник порван, как теперь замечает Роберт – и почему-то вздрагивает, на шее темнеет след от укуса, и вообще он выглядит так, будто его таскала свора свирепых псов. Но вздыхает он тихо, точно жалеет тех, кто ворвался в его дом и пытался ворваться в его тело и разум.

А потом снимает очки и смотрит Охотнику в глаза.

Комната заполняется шелестом свежего леса, журчанием чистой воды, пением птиц и шепотом сотен разных существ, земных и волшебных. Вокруг растет и пульсирует нестерпимо яркий, полный дивных ароматов зеленый мир. И сам Херн молодеет на глазах – обращаясь в стройного юношу, золотоволосого и мускулистого, с ветвистыми мощными рогами, венчающими гордую голову.

Золотая дорога, источающая ласковый свет, бежит через цветущий лес вдаль, к очертаниям синих холмов.


	11. Chapter 11

– Зачем ты ему показал!! – Акатар нарезал круги по квартире, как религиозная мамаша, узнавшая, что сын-школьник давно курит и любит подружек далеко не платонически. – Роберт, дорогуша, ну зачем?

– Ты не видел его, он совсем выдохся… – Роберт пожал плечами. – Да и что с того? С меня мало толку. Он прямо спрашивал, где камень, – как и ты, кстати, только у него побольше на него прав, нет? И я честно ответил, что не вижу. Было одно видение, как будто какая-то мелодия пробилась сквозь треск и помехи, а потом все стерлось. И он знает, что я говорю правду. Мирона я не вижу до сих пор.

– Конечно, нет, – буркнул Акатар, садясь за столик, открывая сахарницу и вытаскивая оттуда кусок рафинада. – Зачем Мирон будет хранить его у себя? Чтобы ты снова кому-нибудь о камне ляпнул, и за ним пришли очередные монстры? А сам Мирон владеть им не может, как выяснилось. Никто не может. Осталось только закопать, мы все уже прекрасно осознали, что возвращать его владельцу никто не намерен. Но Мирону хочется и рыбку съесть, и косточкой не подавиться. Он хочет поторговаться с Локи: откроет ему, у кого сейчас камень, а тот ему – хотя бы короткий контракт. Только так надо извернуться, чтобы и правду о том, где лежит камешек, сказать, и место было такое, откуда Локи его не достанет.

– И что, нашлось такое место?

– Нашлось… – уклончиво ответил Акатар. – А прежде чем меня пытать, ты бы хоть ужин сварганил, не морил бы гостей голодом… Забыл русские сказки, где добра-молодца сначала грели, мыли да кормили с дороги?

– Слушай, ты лучше меня знаешь, что и где лежит на моей кухне.

– Может, мне хочется, чтобы обо мне позаботились, – показал белые острые зубы Акатар и развалился в кресле, вытянув ноги на круглый табурет.

Роберт не мог понять его настроения: Акатар перетекал в гримасах и жестах сегодня так быстро, точно состоял из роя порхающих бабочек. Роберту даже показалось, что глаза его ежесекундно меняют цвет.

Он вынул из холодильника шмат соленого сала, упаковку яиц, пучок зеленого лука, помидоры и принялся готовить яичницу.

– И поперчи хорошенько! – подсказал Акатар. – Сало где берешь?

– Да в магазинчике тут, за углом, – пожал плечами Роберт.

– Как-нибудь съездим на рынок, – расщедрился Акатар. – Купим хорошей рыбки, например. И жирной деревенской сметаны.

– Акатар, не изображай котика чересчур рьяно.

Акатар хмыкнул.

– От жирной рыбьей плоти никто не откажется, дорогуша. Котик он или не котик. И кофейку завари!

– Что-то еще, мой господин?

– Можешь поцеловать, – ощерился Акатар. – Так что там у Рыжего с настроением? Говоришь, совсем без сил?

Роберт брякнул сковородку со скворчавшей и разбрызгивавшей масло яичницей на деревянную доску, которую предусмотрительно поставил на стеклянный стол, потом перелил из тихо бурчавшей на газовом огне турки пошедшую пузырями темную жидкость в старинную фарфоровую чашку.

Он уже привык готовить для Акатара, привык к тому, что он приходит, когда захочет, к тому, что он сделал ключи от всех дверей его дома и квартиры, к тому, что он уносит с собой какие-то вещи, а какие-то – приносит с собой и оставляет, будто метит территорию. Акатар мог запросто вломиться в душ, когда Роберт мылся, мог сидеть у его ванны на пуфике, без всякого стыда с ним беседуя, мог заставить его испечь пирог посреди ночи, требовал кофе, вина, внимания и часто давал волю рукам.         

Точно так же Роберт привык к холодным объятьям светских див, к работе, которая сама по себе казалась ему довольно бессмысленной, к агентству, где всё, всё абсолютно казалось ненормальным. Со всеми коллегами Роберта было что-то не так, по его наблюдениям, и постепенно он понял, что каждый из них жил в мире фантазии, в который верил абсолютно. Взять, к примеру, дизайнера, распевающего песни Элтона Джона в офисе с огромной желтой уткой. Роберт перекинулся с ним несколькими фразами на той самой незабвенной вечеринке и понял, что он безумен, как Шляпник. Тот поведал Роберту, что большую часть времени «на самом деле» живет в британских семидесятых. При это он описывал такие детали той жизни, которые при всем желании нельзя было вообразить. Он был безумен, идеи его были безумны, но при этом они были великолепны, от них захватывало дух, и стоили они невероятно дорого.  

А потом Роберт понял, что так себя ощущает каждый сотрудник в агентстве. Каждый выбрал себе какую-то прекрасную эпоху и уверял, что живет в ней тогда, когда захочет. Они взахлеб расписывали Роберту свои сбывшиеся мечты и уверяли, что он тоже скоро это попробует.

Локи позвал его через пару дней после вечеринки.

Кабинет его представлял собой круглую комнату с красными и синими стенами, а вместо люстры здесь сияло тысячами свечей огромное ветвистое дерево из стекла. Каждый маленький листик смотрелся живым и мягким, колыхался при каждом движении гостей кабинета и позванивал, переливаясь разными цветами, создавая висящую в воздухе радугу.

Локи лежал на огромном диване в углу. На этот раз он был закутан в лисьи меха поверх черного свитера и джинсов, рукава были закатаны, и на одной руке, на тыльной стороне запястья, Роберт различил свившуюся кольцами змею. Чешуя ее блестела золотом и серебром, и Роберт не знал ни такой краски, ни такого мастера, которые могли бы подобную татуировку создать. Локи был босиком, и ступни у него оказались длинными и узкими, как у девушки.

– Роберт, где камень? – сразу спросил он.

– Я не знаю, – признался Роберт. – Просто вижу его, когда настроюсь. Да и то не всегда.

– Можешь отслеживать магические артефакты?

– Только камни.

– Так вот в чем твоя магия, – проговорил Локи. – И ты знаешь, что это за камень?

– Смутно. Я знаю, что он был вашим и что обладает большой силой. Больше ничего.

– Как его нашли?

– При ремонте одного здания, – пробормотал Роберт, не желая называть никаких имен. – Появился призрак Жанны де Ла Мотт и стал продавать его вместе с колье, а потом убивать покупательниц.  

– Однако! – восхитился Локи. – С первых минут возвращения – сразу крутой детектив. Но, полагаю, сейчас он не у Жанны?

– Нет, – сказал Роберт, с тоской глядя в окно, где кружили беспечные птицы. – Уже нет. Я не знаю, где он. Он просто явился мне, потому что я звал его. Да и то, думаю, явился потому, что я был очень… очень…

– Взволнован? Испуган? Хотел мне помочь?

Роберт замолчал.

– Садись рядом, Робби. – Локи похлопал по дивану. – И что ты думаешь, нас ждет?

– Я думаю, камень будут прятать, – честно ответил Роберт.

– И почему же ты так думаешь?

– Я слышал, он может дать вам силу, которая позволит покинуть этот мир. А никто это не хочет. Так я понимаю ход событий.

– И почему никто этого не хочет? – осклабился Локи. – Я же воплощение раздора.

– Я видел, что вы делаете. Погружаете их в сон. И в нем они видят себя в расцвете сил и могущества. В том времени, когда им больше всего поклонялись. Когда они были непобедимы и прекрасны.

– Ну, это не совсем сон… – возразил Локи. – Скорее, я даю им то, что твой дружок Акатар называет гламуром.

– Носители гламура осознают, что это лишь маска. А ваши клиенты – зомби.

Локи сморщился и потер пальцами переносицу под огромными очками, на этот раз оранжевыми.

– У них остается осознание реальности, я никого не зомбирую. Просто они его старательно отодвигают в самые дальние уголки разума. И лишь когда договор подходит к концу, горькое знание их настигает. Мне хорошо удаются иллюзии – они достоверны. Ты видел Хорна? Не только он сам теперь верит, что он непобедимый темный бог, но и все остальные так его воспринимают. Главное – верить в то, кто ты есть, тогда и остальные поверят. Неплохая мотивация, да, Роберт? Запомни это, в работе действует тот же принцип.

– Поэтому все ваши подчиненные – безумцы? Вы тоже платите им иллюзиями? Дело ведь не в премиях, не в корпоративах, не в отпусках за счет фирмы?

– И в этом тоже, Робби. Нельзя недооценивать значение простых поощрений.

– И среди них есть магические существа?

Локи улыбнулся.

– Ничего серьезного. Мелкая корпоративная магия.

– Ведьмы? Фейри?

– Отчасти да.

– Но и просто люди?

– Конечно.

– Вы зачаровали их? Поэтому они так вас любят?

– Что? – искренне поразился Локи. – Они любят не меня, мой милый, а то, что я им даю. Меня никто не любит.

– Нет, они любят именно вас! – возразил Роберт. – Они… они вас жаждут. Я видел.

– Ну, жажда, желание… Просто такова природа трикстера, – промолвил Локи, разглядывая потолок, из которого выходил ствол стеклянного дерева – пышная раскидистая его крона сияла у пола. Все в мире Локи было перевернуто. – Всем и всегда хочется покорить того, кто насмехается. Согнуть мерзавца в бараний рог. Обладать высокомерным гордецом, да так, чтобы он и думать забыл про свою гордыню. Так было во веки веков, и ничего не меняется. Хотя ведь все понимают, что хорошего из этого выйти не может. Потому что нельзя успокоить радиоактивный распад, а трикстер всегда в этом состоянии. Но и энергии излучает за счет этого – немеряно.

– Столько, что вполне хватает для уничтожения мира?

– Ну, – холодно сказал Локи. – Тут надо разделять правду и вымысел. Не все сказки одинаково полезны.

Тут Роберту показалось, что змея на руке Локи дернулась, изогнула голову и зашипела. Он моргнул, чтобы прогнать наваждение, и обнаружил, что Локи уже нет рядом: он стоял у окна, спиной к Роберту, и вертел в пальцах тонкую белую сигарету.

– Заболтались мы, Роберт. Ты хороший работник. Информатор вот только дерьмовый, а жаль. И ведь правду говоришь, что с тебя возьмешь. Но за скорую помощь с Хорном спасибо. Подозреваю, нелегко тебе пришлось, но ведь выдержал – и ради кого? Ни сват, ни брат я тебе, да и ничего особенного не дал.

– Корпоративная лояльность, – сказал Роберт.

– Ну да, мы же команда, – кивнул Локи. – Иди. Позову тебя, когда понадобишься.

***

– Давно я паршивца не видел, – как-то мечтательно, зажмурившись, проговорил Акатар, когда Роберт пересказал ему эту встречу. – Соскучился даже.

– У тебя с ним тоже контракт?

– У меня? – потрясенно спросил Акатар. – Нет, мне его змеиных чар не нужно. Себе дороже – подсядешь, потом жизнь не мила будет. Гламур у меня и свой есть, а вообще я предпочитаю жить без розовых очков. Да, иногда неприятно, иногда расстраивает, но покажи мне того, у кого жизнь – мед да сахар.

– Так ты тоже им очарован?

– Ой, откуда в тебе такой пафос, малыш? – Акатар взял вилку и принялся за яичницу прямо со сковороды, хотя Роберт уже развернулся, чтобы достать из настенного шкафчика тарелки. – Красивая змея – все равно змея. Засмотрелся на чешую прелести невиданной, и вот уже валяется на дороге твое бездыханное тело. Нет, я так не хочу закончить. Но наша общая проблема как раз в том, что такой иммунитет – у единиц. Обычно Локи только посмотрит, и всё, простись со своими потрохами, сердце уже с иглой внутри. Только все равно он – заложник, как ни погляди. А еще быть честным – шлюха. Ему платят – он делает. – Акатар с удовольствием облизнул вилку длинным розовым языком. – Но сейчас все прежде могущественные боги докатились до такого, что хоть плачь. Слезы потоками текли бы по моему лицу, будто я хоть немного слабее духом. Так что Локи еще держится. Но, как самому большому умнику, ему такой участи недостаточно.

– Зачем он это делает? Мог бы построить зачарованное царство только для себя и уходить туда, когда здесь все наскучит. Да у него и здесь дела неплохо, ни нищенствует, очаровать может любого...

– Для Локи это скучно. Клетка – все равно клетка, а он уж, как никто, в разных клетках посидел за свою жизнь. Потом, он собирает силу с просителей. Собирает и подпитывается ей, хотя питаться чужой магией тяжело, почти нереально. Однако Локи умеет плавить все, что ему попадается. Любая вещь может превратиться в нечто иное, если побывает в огне. Проблема в том, что просители все меньше дарят, у них у самих все меньше остается, они уже ничем не могу купить его внимание. И то, чему ты стал свидетелем… творится не впервые. В последнее время участились, так сказать, случаи насилия. От злости. От жадности. От похоти. От глупого желания залезть в самую сущность магии Локи. Но это заранее обречено на провал. Все это от отчаяния, от бессилия.

– А если он все же сбежит?

Акатар помолчал, прихлебывая кофе. Потом встал, подошел к плите, налил из медленно остывающей турки еще чашку, снова уселся за стол, загреб конфет из вазочки и отправил в рот сразу штук пять с флегматичностью крупного питона.  

– Начнется магическая война. Сначала она будет невидимой для людей. Но очень быстро начнутся случаться разные зловещие разности, и человечество это прочувствует на себе. Ярость богов.

– Что за разные разности?

– Не надо тебе пугаться раньше времени, малыш. Мы с Мироном договорились же, я тебе не сказал? Только тебе придется в этой схеме тоже поучаствовать.

– И каким это образом? – прищурился Роберт.

– Ну, видишь ли, мы придумали, куда камень можно поместить так, что Локи его не сможет вернуть. И это не подвалы Эрмитажа, как ты понимаешь. Только вот камень Мирон опять упустил. Ограбили бывшего музыканта, свистнули из-под носа, когда он забрал его из аптечного пожарища – недолго счастье длилось. Тебе нужно снова найти алмаз, а потом я его отнесу куда нужно.

– И куда нужно?

– Туда, куда только кошкам есть ход. К ангелам, малыш, – безмятежно улыбнулся Акатар. – К ангелам.


	12. Chapter 12

Основные аргументы Акатара сводились к невнятным, но бурным восклицаниям: «Ты же видишь камешек!», «Рано или поздно он тебе явится!», «Этот огонек – не скромник, долго в безвестности лежать не будет».

– Я вовсе не уверен, что он покажется именно мне. Если алмаз такой ручной, как ты описываешь, почему ему не показаться напрямую Локи? И откуда ты знаешь, что Локи сейчас не ворожит?

– Ну да, ты ведь ему такой подарок сделал, Робби, – съязвил Акатар. – Не для этого я тебя к нему посылал.

– А для чего? Шпионом хотел сделать? Ну так я отчитался тебе обо всем, что видел… Чего ты еще хочешь от меня?

– Дурака не валяй, Робби, – поморщился оборотень. – Коготок твой увяз, всей птичке пропасть, к гадалке не ходи. Однако пока Локи не поглотил тебя полностью, может, ты успеешь сделать что-то полезное?

– Для кого?

– Да для твоего гребаного мира! Ведь где Локи, там все рано или поздно накроется медным тазом. 

– Но что-то до сих пор не накрылось? Сколько лет он здесь, заперт в этом сером городе?

– Он просто слаб, – буркнул Акатар.

– О да, и это всем выгодно. В меру слаб, в меру силен. Ведь без него тоже плохо, Акатар? Казнить нельзя помиловать?

– Только не надо драм. Его просто нужно держать на коротком поводке. Я, знаешь ли, парень простой и забочусь о земных благах – о булке с маслом, о хорошей погоде, о сливках в кофе. Я ведь тут живу, на конкретной земле, в осязаемом мире, а не в мирах Локи, которые то ли сны, то ли явь. Плавали мы в таких материях, знаем. И кстати, милый, ты зря думаешь, что камень – нечто вроде котенка. Будто он соединился с Локи и теперь кричит: «Вернись, я все прощу!». Этот камень жаждет разрушений и крови, вот единственная его жажда. И к нашей радости, отслеживание таких вещиц – магия редкая, даже среди хороших ведьм. Есть, конечно, лепреконы, те тоже чуют золото и камни, как гончие – оленя. И в нашем городке найдется пара-тройка лепреконов, но в такую горячую кашу, которая сейчас заваривается, они точно не полезут. Локи должен им предложить что-то ощутимое, они иллюзиями питаться не будут, не те парни.

– Есть еще дверги.

– Плохо ты знаешь историю своего кумира, – оскалился Акатар. – Самые последние, к кому Локи обратится, при всей его змеиной гибкости, – это дверги. Уж поверь мне.

– А почему, кстати, Локи здесь обосновался? Мог бы и на родине осесть, в каком-нибудь Стокгольме… или Копенгагене там…

– Клубочек издалека к нам катится. Не мне тебе рассказывать про призвание варягов и все такое прочее. Расселились тут издавна воины, купцы и ремесленники, которые верили в Одина и прочих северных богов. Первые русские князья были скандинавами, и свита у них прибыла оттуда, одни варанги приезжали, другие уезжали, все в поисках лучшей доли. Древние руны встречаются на этой земле повсюду. Потом, правда, начались перемены: вера пришла другая, связи распадаться начали, люди овосточились… Но какой-то мощный северный маг, пришедший сюда из далеких краев, уже успел так горячо полюбить Локи, так страстно его призвать, что тот вернулся из небытия. Свои-то миры Ловейсон уже успел угробить к тому времени, должен был и сам сгинуть. Но Локи есть Локи, не зря поговаривали, что он стер свое имя из Книги мертвых, ведь как-никак Хель – его дочь, хотя я в это и не очень-то верю… Все, что касается Локи, вилами на воде писано. Как бы то ни было, было достаточно нескольких рун, начертанных в воздухе, чтобы всеми гонимый бог рухнул на землю факелом.

– Как падший ангел, – вдруг сказал Роберт.

– А наши ангелы, хоть и далеки они от официальных догматов веры, его кем-то похожим и считают. Сложная у них к нему любовь-ненависть. И если уж захотят они его уничтожить, то никому другому сделать этого не дозволят безнаказанно… В общем, вернувшийся Локи был слаб, почти как человек. Магии в нем нашлось бы только на искорку. Поэтому он веками спал, восстанавливался. Но потом стал пополнять запасы магии. От людей, от мелких магических существ – заключал сделки, очаровывал и пил силы, где-то получал их по сделке, где-то убивал. А время шло, все изменялось. Боги забывались, магия утекала, ища любые пути... Так бывает. Мир сдувается, его покидает волшебство. Меньше природной стихии, больше резины и пластика, люди расплодились без меры, стали бездушными, прожорливыми, как саранча, глухими, как пеньки, забыли тишину. Кровью мира стали бензин и дизель, а потом электричество, радио, интернет… Технологии прирастали, магия уходила, и так день за днем. Но боги и маги были не менее слепы, чем люди. Многие не могли поверить, что их время ушло. Другие погрязли в мелких ссорах. Третьи разбазаривали магию, а восполнить ее становилось все сложнее. И только Локи столетиями все собирал по зернышку, по соломинке. И восстановился на какую-то часть своей силы. А потом начал торговать тем возвращением к прекрасной эпохе, к золотому веку. И, как всякого наркодилера, его возненавидели. Но, как всякий наркодилер, он стал незаменим. Другого такого просто нет.

– Мне показалось, или я слышу в твоих словах восхищение? – изумился Роберт.

Акатар снова замерцал. Роберт уже не мог понять, кого видит перед собой: молодого нагловатого парня с пухлыми губами, длинной серьгой в ухе и дерзким взглядом, привычного взгляду авантюриста с рыжеватой бородкой и шрамом на щеке – или же кого-то совсем опасного, с мертвым белым глазом и изувеченным лицом.

– Это не мне, а тебе, Робби, придется сейчас оборачиваться на каждом шагу. За тобой будут следить. Вороны. Монстры, изваянные в камне. Все местные ведьмы. И все волкоподобные псы. Ты играешь сразу на два лагеря, Робби, так нельзя. Тебя разорвут рано или поздно.

– Главное ведь, чтобы я успел найти камень? – с насмешкой спросил Роберт.

– Да, это главное, – не стал отрицать Акатар.

– Вот такая я мелкая разменная монета.

– Вот такая, да, – подтвердил оборотень.

И после этого они уже не вели никаких разговоров, а попивали белое вино на балконе и наблюдали за тем, как небо заливает безжалостный закатный свет.

А потом Акатар заботливо накрыл Роберта пледом, замурлыкал под нос колыбельную, и Роберт не заметил, как заснул.

*******

Он шел по полю алых маков, и сверху вовсю шпарило солнце, но вот тепла почему-то не ощущалось. Сияющая красота лепестков обнимала его везде: алые цветы кивали своими головками с холмов, с обочин дороги, с пшеничных нив, все вокруг пламенело и кровило.

Где-то внутри своей головы Роберт слышал хриплый голос Акатара, который снова завел считалочку, на этот раз английскую:

One for sorrow,

two for joy,

three for a girl,

four for a boy…

Роберт хмурился и в то же время боялся потерять этот голос: маковые поля казались ему враждебными.

Одолев несколько горящих полян, он увидел среди цветов танцующую женщину в белом. Она танцевала порывисто, но кокетливо и витиевато, будто давала представление для развернутых к ней маленьких закатных солнц. Созревшие травы и злаки клонились к ней, по траве ходили волны от ветра, и только небо выглядело неуместно – очень высокое, звонкое, каким оно бывает в горах, а не над равнинами.

– Почему ты смотришь на нее? Почему, Робби? Зачем ты пришел сюда? Вспомни, вспомни…

Голос теперь уже не был бархатным и убаюкивающим, напротив, он скреб когтями по нервам, заставлял о чем-то думать, но Роберт силился и не мог. Ему казалось, он надышался сладкого дурмана, и щеки его загорелись от саднящего солнца.

Женщина была смуглой и черноволосой, черноглазой и пышнотелой, и танец ее дышал страстью, но что-то в этом танце было не так, что-то в самой женщине было не так, вот только Роберт не мог понять – что.

Вдруг мир накренился, а потом встал на место, как санки, который готовы были опрокинуться и в последний миг выровнялись, и в этот миг по краю зрения Роберта пронеслось видение: алмазные снега, длинные пики ледяных гор, освещенная закатом розой снежная тропа...

… five for silver,

six for gold,

seven for a secret,

never to be told…

И в том же мгновении успел он зацепить взглядом во влажной от пота ложбинке на груди кулон из красного камня – огромное переливчатое сердце. Только вот камень этот был слишком большим и сверкающим, чтобы быть ценным. Однако Роберт смотрел и смотрел – и вскоре различил под прозрачным красным кулоном, под нежной карамельной кожей и сочной плотью сердце настоящее, живое.

Только не могло быть такого сердца у человека. Оно билось, но сделано было из холодного льда. И за голубыми стенками и сверкающей кровью, текущей по сосудам, как оживший глетчер, различалось еще кое-что.

Маленький живой огонек. Оранжевый сполох. Алый блик пожара, который был скован льдом, но еще горел – из последних сил.

… eight for a wish,

nine for a kiss,

ten for a time

of joyous bliss.

– Ты нашел его, – промурлыкал Акатар. – Какой умница. Пора возвращаться.

*******

Когда Роберт открыл глаза, в квартире никого не было. Тишина обнимала его, тишина ходила вокруг на мягких лапах, над вещами висели предрассветные голубые тени, наделяя самые примитивные из них магией. Кофейные чашки, жестяные банки со специями, поблескивающий бок турки, кофе-машина, которую Акатар так упорно игнорировал, желтые и синие лампы, свисающие с лепного потолка на длинных шнурах, белые стены, стеклянные столики, венские стулья, разлапистые кресла, настенные панно из бисера и камней, которые делались еще бабушкой, где яркими бусинами были выложены васильки, земляника, маки…

Сейчас все это, конечно, сочли бы кошмарной безвкусицей, но Роберт ничего не выбрасывал и панно не снимал, а ремонт все откладывал и откладывал.

Надо спросить у Акатара, владеет ли он бытовой магией. Вдруг есть возможность, чтобы кисти сами собой танцевали в воздухе и красили стены и полы?

Роберт подошел к панно. Маки выглядели хищными, такими же хищными, как в его сне. Бабушка еще и стихи Анненского выложила бисером, выписала их затейливой вязью: «Среди сомлевших трав все маки пятнами как жадное бессилье, как губы, полные соблазна и отрав».

Странным образом Роберту казалось, что лицо танцующей женщины ему знакомо. Хотя в жизни он ее точно никогда не встречал. Значит, в светской хронике, в глянце – сейчас Роберт, по роду своей работы, вынужден был просматривать столько гламурных картинок, что его уже подташнивало.

Если бы можно было сделать фотографию сна и показать ее модным львицам, которых он ублажал, дело бы пошло быстрее. К сожалению, до этого ни магия, ни наука еще не дошли. Поэтому Роберт включил кофе-машину, постоял под душем, налил кофе, сел за ноутбук и начал просматривать сайты самых известных глянцевых изданий города. Листал номера, выложенные в интернет, бродил по перекрестным ссылкам в профилях инстадив, просматривал списки друзей своих клиенток.

Он ожидал, что будет неделями искать в этом дремучем лесу упавшие в снег пшеничные зерна. Но уже к обеду не только знал имя женщины из сна и род ее занятий, но и мог наблюдать каждую неделю ее жизни в показательных сэлфи, фотосессиях и рекламе ее бутика.

Она производила украшения из чешского и муранского стекла под брендом «Невьес», а ее биография – впрочем, наверняка выдуманная под легенду марки – гласила, что по отцу она испанка, а по матери – уроженка Балтии, что Невьес Наварро – ее настоящее имя и что в работе над эскизами ей помогают мысли о знойной родине ее предков.

Красивая легенда, оценил Роберт, а потом оценил и новую коллекцию дизайнерских украшений из алого муранского стекла. Она называлась «Маки».

В общем, теперь найти Невьес в реальности не составляло никакого труда, как и приобрести пресловутые украшения. Самое замысловатое ожерелье красотка-дизайнер лично демонстрировала на одном журнальном развороте – на полуобнаженной груди переливалось красное сердце, огромный кулон хитрой огранки. Однако что-то Роберту шептало, что украшения здесь вовсе не при чем.


	13. Chapter 13

День предстоял суматошный.

Роберт должен был забрать из типографии тираж календаря с видами старых петербургских квартир, по которым водил экскурсии. Это была первая сувенирная продукция за время его работы гидом. В инстаграм поступило неожиданно много заказов на эти календари, и теперь Роберт недоумевал, почему раньше не воспользовался таким простым приемом. Съемка не потребовала от него никаких затрат, а вышла только в удовольствие: все квартиры он снимал на старую профессиональную камеру во время поиска подходящих для экскурсий объектов, постановочной стала только съемка для обложки, да и то относительно постановочной: Роберт просто передвинул мебель к окну, чтобы она лучше освещалась утренним солнцем.

Подписчики предложили ему сделать презентацию календаря в одной из заброшенных квартир; судя по комментариям, на нее обещало прийти довольно много народу, и Роберт подумал: почему бы и нет?

Работу гидом он отодвинул на второй план, начав трудиться в «Лайф», но теперь намеревался к ней вернуться. Свободный график в агентстве вполне позволял заниматься другими делами, а Роберт не хотел бы засахариться и сгинуть в мире гламура.

На днях он как раз присмотрел квартиру в расселенном особняке девятнадцатого века на Дворцовой набережной: пятиметровые потолки с первозданной, пусть даже потрескавшейся и пожелтевшей лепниной, старинный камин, роскошный панорамный вид из окон.

В общем, это утро обещало особенно много возможностей, да еще сегодня все вокруг казалось таким ярким, таким солнечным и розово-желтым, будто бы май стелился вокруг, а вовсе не сентябрь. Деревья, мосты, дома кто-то маслом намалевал на холсте – блестящими, жирными, светлыми мазками.

И вдруг что-то накрыло Роберта: он шел по улице, почти пританцовывая в такт музыке из наушников, и солнце кидало на него золото с высоты, и тени выросли и посинели, и все было пленительно хорошо, но тут показалось ему, что, может, и не было никакой магии в его жизни, что все это ему примерещилось, а на свете есть только реальные, осязаемые вещи: асфальт, гранит, здания, лестницы, скульптуры, вывески… Он остановился и обвел улицу глазами – широко, насколько позволял угол зрения. Может, и не было ничего? Может, ничего и нет? Может, он просто схватил воспаление мозга, которое в один момент исцелилось?

И тут он снова почувствовал, как недавно во сне: легчайший толчок, будто мир накренился и тотчас же вернулся на место, но отклонился на малейший, микроскопический угол.

И все стало другим. Вроде бы ничего не менялось, но изменилось все. И холодный ужас начал медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее оплетать Роберта кольцами, с каждым витком сжимаясь все туже.

Его секундные мечты сбылись вполне: магии больше не было. Не было волшебства, не было дыхания чего-то невыразимого, неизведанного, не было в больше в мире того, кого не должно быть, но чье присутствие мы все ощущаем – каждый миг, всем своим существом. Ничего страшного, ничего прекрасного, ничего, что захватывает дух и вызывает трепет, – больше не было. Просто дома вздымались над просто улицами, как остовы кораблей, забывших, что они когда-то выходили в море. Глухой асфальт змеился черными трещинами. Трава росла вдоль обочин, как зеленый пластик. Небо застыло мертвым куполом, сделанным из полиэтилена. Ветер стал просто волной воздуха, и в нем не было больше предчувствия любви или беды. Сам воздух будто бы лишился кислорода – он не был теперь ни свежим, ни грязным, ни ароматным, ни сладким, ни горьким, он вообще лишился каких-либо качеств. Краски пейзажа больше ни о чем не напоминали – голубой цвет ничем не отличался от зеленого, а красный – от желтого. Все запахи стали просто химической формулой. И да, по улице, как и прежде, шли люди, они что-то ели на ходу, разговаривали по телефону, пили кофе из стаканчиков, куда-то спешили – но лица их казадись лицами манекенов в витринах. Это были лица из кожи и мяса, без всякого намека на ожидание чудес. Лица, лишенные цвета волшебства.

Роберт видел плоский, покинутый мир. Покинутый всем, что в нем присутствовало свыше. Всеми живыми существами, кроме людей: Роберт ни видел даже ни одной вороны или синицы, ни одной бродячей собаки, ни одной блохастой бездомной кошки. Розы не цвели в садах. Пчелы не жужжали в цветочной сердцевине. Капли, стекающие из водосточного желоба, больше не звенели хрусталем. Ветер не пел в трубах. Солнце было просто мертвой звездой, состоявшей из раскаленного газа, должной взорваться или остыть по истечении срока.

Этот мир был не просто покинут. Он стал трупом, который было некому забрать и оплакать.

Спустя долгие, долгие минуты Роберт наконец заметил звук, заполнивший его голову: противный, мерзкий лязг, и только спустя столько же бесконечных минут до него дошло: это он сам стучит зубами. Все тело его сотрясалось, он был вынужден схватиться за ближайшую железную ограду, чтобы не упасть.

Двигаясь, как зомби, он спустился на станцию Спортивная и долго брел по каменным жерлам переходов. Времени тоже больше не существовало. Ему казалось, он накурился травы, однажды с ним уже случалось похожее: тогда он поднимался в лифте, попробовав у кого-то в гостях особо ядерной марихуаны, и ему казалось, что лифт едет вечно и никогда не остановится, вообще никогда. После этого Роберт бросил курить травку.

Только даже тогда он знал, что это временный эффект и в конце концов все будет как раньше.

Теперь же он знал, что так, как сейчас, будет всегда.

Именно поэтому он дошел до подло мечущихся перед лицом дверей метрополитена, как во сне приложил к желтому кружку валидатора карту, проплыл под мутными белыми лампами на эскалаторе, будто в грязной воде, и вышел на перрон.

Поезд шел так долго, что Роберту показалось: он успел умереть и истлеть. Ему странно было ощущать свое тело как живое, но он еще мог двигать руками, мог перебирать ногами. На нем была та же одежда, что и тогда, когда он вышел из дома, отправляясь в типографию, и это было невероятно – миллионы лет прошли с того дня, и весь мир успел стать тусклым, как глаза мертвеца.

Наконец вдали загрохотало, в глубине туннеля показались совиные фары поезда, и Роберт пересек желтую предупредительную линию.

Раньше в метро и особенно вблизи рельсов пахло особенно: землей, сквозняком, гранитом, каменной крошкой, прибитой пылью, сыростью, креозотом, машинным маслом, и этот запах доставлял Роберту чистейшее наслаждение (он даже иногда останавливался в переходах или около вентиляционных шахт метро, чтобы вдохнуть его глубже). От приближавшего поезда тоже пахло – нагретым металлом, нагретой резиной, еле уловимо – электричеством, надвигавшейся грозой. Но все это осталось в прошлом, сейчас это был просто запах, его нельзя было распознать. Набор каких-то молекул, никак с Робертом не связанных.

Поезд гнал перед собой теплый воздух, и Роберт надеялся хотя бы на то, что, шагнув в это нагретое облако, он что-то ощутит напоследок. Пусть совсем мало, но что-то.

Тут его запястье крепко обхватили чьи-то пальцы, и Роберта мягко вынесло назад. Его не дергали и не тянули, просто будто бы переместили на полметра: только что носок его ботинка висел над рельсами, но вот оказался на полметра перед желтой линией.

Поезд промчался мимо, обдал воздушной волной, презрительно гудя, – новый, ярко-красный и очень красивый: ему бы пошли брызги Робертовой крови.

Ни машинист, ни люди, скопившиеся на платформе, ничего не заметили.

Он обернулся: его держал на руку какой-то паренек лет шестнадцати. С черными кудрявыми волосами до плеч и выразительным вороньим носом. Роберт смотрел на него как зачарованный: усыпанное веснушками лицо, пушистые ресницы, внимательные темные глаза. Пальцы, медленно разжимавшие на руке Роберта стальную хватку, – пальцы пианиста. А в общем-то, обычный пацан – в старых серых джинсах, в черной выцветшей худи с белыми звездами, на плечах – потертый холщовый рюкзак, в свободной руке – маленький поцарапанный скейт.

– Ты что? – на автомате спросил его Роберт.

– Ничего, – сказал парень и вдруг улыбнулся.

И мир обрушился на Роберта, как ядерная бомба, полный света и воздуха.

Он не знал, сколько время прошло: ему показалось, те самые миллионы лет замелькали в обратном отсчете.

Но когда отсчет завершился и мир преодолел тот угол, на который был наклонен, Роберт обнаружил себя сидящим прямо на платформе, опирающимся спиной на колонну. Он задыхался, захлебывался вновь обретенным воздухом, голова кружилась так, что пол и потолок ходили ходуном, меняясь местами. Все вокруг снова было до краев полно красками, запахами, звуками, каждый из которых задевал в душе свою струну, обливал теплом и холодом, счастьем и печалью, музыкой и смехом, светом и темнотой. От рельсов тянуло машинным дегтем; тоненькая девушка быстро прошла мимо, и розовое платье ее вздулось, открыв стройные загорелые ноги; другая девушка окутала запахом ванильного парфюма; у бабки, тяжело присевшей на ближайшую скамейку, из клеенчатой сумки торчал букет садовых ромашек – вызывающе ярких и крупных, кричащих о том, что мир жив.

Роберт потрогал плиты пола: даже они теперь выглядели живыми, будто рисунок на камне рассказывал свою историю, и эта история была понятна для всех, кто шагал по нему. Линии сплетались и расплетались замысловатыми фигурами, цвета расходились, как волны в океане.

Кудрявый паренек озабоченно присел рядом с Робертом на корточки и похлопал его легонько по щеке. Из его наушников волнами наплывал какой-то старый джаз.

– Эй, вы в порядке? – спросил парень.

– Кто ты? – прошелестел Роберт. – Что ты сделал?

Парень пожал острыми плечами и улыбнулся еще шире: рот у него был большой, будто созданный для улыбок, красные губы обветрились.

– Спас тебя, – без всяких реверансов ответил он. – Плохой день?

– Мне показалось, что все вокруг мертвое, – пробормотал Роберт, ероша волосы на затылке. – Где нет… Где все вроде есть – и ничего нет, понимаешь?

Паренек хлопнул его по плечу и поднялся.

– Стресс и все такое, бывает. Только если ты умрешь, мир живее не станет, а? Ну, я так думаю, разве нет? А я не всегда буду рядом проходить. Береги себя.

И, подхватив доску под мышку, пацан исчез в толпе, заполнявшей вагоны очередного фыркающего поезда.

Бабуля с ромашками, кряхтя, сползла со своей скамейки и подсунула под нос Роберту бутылку воды.

– Видала я, как он тебя спас. На-ка, выпей. Полегчало тебе?

– Еще как, – кивнул Роберт, присасываясь к горлышку.

– Перо вон потерял, – вдруг сказала бабка. – Не каждого они спасают, видно, ты для чего-то здесь еще нужен.

Роберт замер, не донеся бутылку до рта.

В воздухе кружилось, снижаясь к полу, большое и пушистое черное перо.

Роберт моргнул, и оно исчезло.

Не стало и бабки с ромашками.

Да и вообще, Роберт стоял у входа в типографию, и вокруг по-прежнему бушевал розовый сверкающий день, масляный и глазурный, как праздничный торт.

***

– Марианна, а почему мы не работаем с Невьес Наварро? Увидел тут ее в ленте… Общих друзей с нашими клиентами тьма. Был бы весьма выгодный контракт…

Марианна не сразу среагировала, увлеченная просмотром нового ролика бренда спортивной одежды (виддеры переделывали его уже раз десять). Длинные ноги в босоножках на высоченных каблуках при этом были скрещены на столе, выше головы, а сама Марианна терялась в недрах светлого кожаного кресла. Так что только когда она встрепенулась и выбралась из своего гнезда, Роберт заметил, что из жгучей брюнетки она перекрасилась в яркую золотистую блондинку.

– Невьес? А что это ты о ней заговорил? Ну да, завидная добыча. Только у нее с шефом какие-то терки.

– Неудачный роман?

– Да нет, вроде ничего такого… Просто какая-то личная неприязнь. – Марианна пожала плечами и вытащила из ящика стола маленький серебряный портсигар и золоченую зажигалку. – Кофе мне сделаешь, малыш? А то я заработалась совсем. Видал ролик? Вроде ничего в этот раз вышло. Зашлю сегодня ему, может, одобрит.

– Как он вообще? – пространно спросил Роберт.

– В меланхолии, – поморщилась Марианна. – Лежит. Не ест ничего. Кидает в стену мячик. Но это пройдет, у него уже бывали такие периоды. Плохо лишь то, что и команда сразу тоже подзавяла. Вон, сколько времени мне ролик стряпали…

– Я могу попробовать привести Невьес, – решил гнуть свою линию Роберт, подавая Марианне чашку кофе. – Мне же полагается комиссия за нового клиента?

– О, конечно, дорогой! – заверила его Марианна. – И весьма щедрая, клиент в самом деле крупный. А что, появились пути?

– Думаю, парочку тропок я вижу...

– Ну, дерзай тогда. Не думаю, что он запретит. Ему, насколько я понимаю, вообще все равно, это Невьес делает из мухи слона. А ты уже побежал? Не останешься чуток пошалить?

Она с грохотом спустила ноги со стола, и Роберт оценил длину сине-зеленого шелкового платья. Оно открывало не только колено, но и половину бедра.

 – У меня встреча, – быстро вырастив в голосе сожаление, сказал Роберт. – Ты ослепительна с новым цветом волос.

– А ты бледный сегодня, совсем прозрачный… Не заболел?

– Все хорошо, – улыбнулся Роберт, незаметно стирая помаду. – Немного замотался со своими делами, но скоро приглашу на презентацию своего календаря. Возможно, увидишь краешек незнакомой жизни…

– Я с удовольствием приду, Робби! – воскликнула Марианна. – А мужчины там будут?

–  Да ты и так съедаешь каждого второго на своем пути, куда тебе еще, ненасытная?

– А что делать, если они так быстро иссякают? Начинаешь роман – мужчинка горит, пышет страстью, остроумный, харизматичный, сексуальный… И куда потом это все девается? Остается бледный призрак, высохший цветок...  Приходится искать нового.

– И не стыдно тебе за такое бесконтрольное истребление?

– Да ни черта! Сами виноваты. Слабые, почти бескровные… Измельчал самец, что прикажешь делать?

– Возьми кого-нибудь… вроде Хорна, – предложил Роберт.

– Хорну нужна покорная баба, источающая мягкий свет, – усмехнулась Марианна. – Кто-то же должен лелеять его эго. А где во мне покорность? Все эти бредни о платьях в пол и длинных волосах как космических антеннах меня приташнивают.

– Ты прибедняешься, Марианна, – покачал головой Роберт. – Все у тебя хорошо. Ты как роза среди роя шмелей. Выбирай – не хочу.

– Ты прав, – сверкнула она зубами. – Пойду-ка выйду во двор, покурю. Все у меня отлично. И у тебя все будет отлично, мой мальчик. Мы тебя в обиду не дадим, в беде не бросим. Теперь ты наш.

Конечно, думал Роберт, поддерживая ее за локоть, пока она спускалась на своих двенадцатисантиметровых шпильках по мраморной лестнице. До тех самых пор, пока не выпьете меня досуха. И не исполнится то, что задумано. А потом – кем я стану? Дождем и пылью? Пятном грязи? Упавшей ресницей?

Но мир, явленный ему утром, был так кошмарен, что Роберт готов был отдать ради магии всю свою кровь.

***

В полдень он сидел в кофейне напротив бутика Наварро – сам назначил здесь встречу, решив понаблюдать за публикой, посещавшей магазин. Хотя никаких сюрпризов он здесь не ждал.

Его клиентка решила изложить новую стратегию продвижения своего бренда, а заодно похвастаться изменениями в своей внешности, которые они обсуждали накануне. Иногда ему казалось, что он выступает для своих подшефных див не только райтером, шлюхой и отчасти секретарем, но также психологом. Исповедником для гламурных воительниц в бриллиантах и шелках.

Впрочем, эта дива заявилась не в шелках, а в блестящем обтягивающем комбинезоне из черной кожи и мохнатой белой шубе из перьев страуса. Тоже блондинка, только платиновая, с ресницами, изумрудными, как альпийские луга.

Все они были неуловимо похожи. Чуть раскосые глаза, полные губы, острые скулы, широкие брови. Все кроили себя по одному стандарту, и Роберт знал, чем объясняется этот стандарт: многокультурная реальность побуждала лепить лица, в которых смешивались привлекательные черты нескольких рас.

Однако что-то еще напоминали ему эти вытачиваемые из собственной плоти черты. Какие-то страницы давно прочитанных книг, иллюстрации к старым сказкам, только вот он не мог вспомнить – к каким. Но что бы это ни было, оно побуждало женщин ставить все больше филлеров и предельно заострять скулы и подбородок, уменьшать и утончать нос.

Белла, так звали блондинку, тут же дала новый толчок этим размышлениям, пожаловавшись, что в инстаграме начали удалять фильтры, которые имитируют изменения лица, похожие на результаты пластики. Хотя, хихикнула она, благим намерениям тут же был нанесен ответный удар: моментально вырос черный рынок таких масок по секретным ссылкам.

А ведь Роберт еще помнил времена, когда в университете пожилая профессорша, преподававшая латынь, утробно сморкалась в платок, переживая, что глянцевые журналы «формируют новую реальность и рушат ментальное здоровье нашей молодежи». Рыдала ли она сейчас взахлеб, когда золотые нити, рихтующие овал лица, стали рутиной для девушек до двадцати?

– А ты заметил мои брови? – вопросила Белла. – Я слегка подняла бровный хвост. Немного ботулина – и взгляд уже более открытый. Вот, посмотри на меня. А на очереди – ултера. Ужму еще немного лицо, а то расползлось, нет?

– У тебя и так идеальный овал, – сказал Роберт, послушно глядя в холодные серые глаза. – Даже носогубных складок нет.

– О-о, – с явным удовольствием протянула Белла, откидываясь на спинку стула и щелкая пальцами, чтобы подозвать официанта. – Это хорошие филлеры, Робби, но в общем ты прав – особенного я ничего не делала. Хорошая генетика. Все же мне уже двадцать семь.

– Как и мне, – слегка улыбнулся Роберт.

– Но ты выглядишь на двадцать! – воскликнула девушка. – И ведь, насколько я знаю, ни пластики, ни кислоты?

– Вероятно, тоже хорошие гены. Так что у тебя за идеи?

Идеи подразумевали съемки ню. К Белле на одном из светских приемов обратился представитель локального бренда – производителя сумок и предложил ненавязчиво их отрекламировать. Сумму он назвал привлекательную, однако и сумки показались Белле «дико секси», и теперь она хотела с ними сняться обнаженной.

– Как ты считаешь, это подогреет интерес? Я так давно не показывала ничего пикантного. Скажу, что накупила милых сумок и сделаю снимков десять, буду выкладывать в две-три порции. Я же недавно сделала грудь!

– Десять – это много, Белла. Пять – максимум.

– Ну окей, тебе виднее… Подберешь мне фотографа? И фотки потом отсмотришь. И я хочу, чтобы ты был на самой сессии!

– Если хочешь пикантного, можно сделать сессию с мужчиной. Красивым, но никому не известным. Немного скандальности не помешает. Тем более что многие еще яростно спорят, рассталась ли ты с бывшим бойфрендом.

– Ага, – довольно кивнула Белла. – И невдомек, что все это сказка, а Федор давно ни на что не способен…

– Он и как повод себя исчерпал.

– О! А у меня озарение! А давай с тобой снимемся?

– Что? – поразился Роберт. – Зачем? Я же темная лошадка.

– Так ты ей и останешься! Тебя же в массовке не знает никто, зато на фотках ты должен выйти очень клево! И те, кто в нашей тусовке, обзавидуются... Как это еще в голову никому не пришло?

Роберт задумался: в таком варианте не было ничего запретного. А лишняя реклама ему не помешает.

– Ну вот и круто, значит, договорились. Но предварительно согласуй со мной выбор фоток!

– Ты хоть пароль-то помнишь от инстаграма?

– Смутно, – улыбнулся Белла. – Зря я тебе, что ли, телефон отдала?

У Роберт уже была целая коллекция таких телефонов. Многие посты в сети он уже не согласовывал с клиентами.

– И, Робби… пошли развлечемся. С утра такое настроение было дурное, хочу эндорфинов...

– Прямо здесь, что ли? – поднял бровь Роберт.

– Ну а что, ты туалет у них видел? Стены розовым атласом обтянуты, свежие розы на столике перед зеркалом…  Давай… А потом по коктейлю.

Роберт покачал головой и отставил чашку с латте. Впрочем, обстоятельства складывались очень удобно для одной его просьбы.

– Кстати, у меня к тебе дело, дорогая, – начал он, когда они с Беллой уже сплелись, как две змеи, и она упиралась руками в бронзовую раковину умывальника, насаживаясь на Роберта с упорством любительницы фитнеса.

–Ну? – задыхаясь, прошипела она.

– Познакомь меня с Невьес… Наварро. Хочу заключить сделку.

– Она же древняя уже, Роберт, – на миг даже замерла Белла. – Ей вроде уже тридцать пять или даже тридцать семь… Нахрена тебе она?

– «Лайф» хочет контракт с ней. Намекнули в верхах, ты понимаешь… Нехилые комиссионные.

– Ммм… ну ее новая коллекция ничего… Ладно, обеспечу тебе приглашение… на презентацию ее новой книжки…

– Она еще и пишет?

– Ага, какие-то криповатые любовные романы… Все, не отвлекайся... Надеюсь, тебя хватит не на три минуты, как Федора…

– Упрись крепче и заткнись тогда, Белла.

– А ты зажми мне рот.

Двигаясь теперь почти яростно, он смотрел в огромное бронзовое зеркало, как в воду, которую тронул гламур и сделал золотой, на отражения, постепенно теряющие всякую осмысленность и человечность, на запрокинутое лицо Беллы – зеленая кромка ресниц, точеные скулы, распухшие губы, черные брови, сверкающая кожа, и вдруг понял, почему эта красота кажется ему знакомой. На кого похожи все эти дивы. 

На темных фейри, существ Неблагого двора. На зимних ши, которые были обворожительны, фантастичны, очаровательны, равно уродливы и прекрасны, а еще – сумасбродны, импульсивны, беспринципны и нарциссичны. И очень часто – развратны и жестоки. И довольно нередко – абсолютно лишены здравого рассудка. И лучше было не встречаться с ними в те моменты, когда они лишались гламура или истощали его.

Роберт расхохотался бы, если бы оргазм не проткнул его раскаленным шилом. Поэтому вместо смеха у него вырвался почти плач, который он потушил в мокрой от пота шее Беллы.


	14. Chapter 14

Новый роман Невьес Наварро, обложка которого игривым, но хищным котом прыгала на вас с любой горизонтали, назывался «Ледяная дева в объятьях огня».

В общем-то, именно это и было изображено на обложке: молодую девицу с белокурыми локонами страстно прижимал к груди рыжеволосый худощавый джентльмен с острым носом.

Роберт прочитал пару рецензий от тех счастливчиков критиков, которым удалось прочитать книжку в рамках распространения предварительного тиража.

«Эта книга о том, что любовь никогда не гаснет, даже потеряв шанс на воплощение, что времени нет, что всё, что было, существует всегда. И конечно, все это о том, что и смерти – тоже нет. Впрочем, как любой гениальный роман».

Роберта слегка перекосило. Неизвестно почему критики сходились на том, что Невьес «удалось подняться над жанром, несмотря на его предсказуемую форму». Как выяснилось, Наварро писала не просто любовные романы, но любовное фэнтези с элементами софт-порно, поэтому книжки так хорошо продавались. Хотя, конечно, критики впрямую об этом не говорили.

Сейчас, как и всегда, людям нужны были сказки. Джоан Роулинг, когда говорила, что в сказках секс лишний, фатально ошибалась. Это подтвердили тысячи фикрайтеров, переписав ее собственную поттериану в эротическом формате, часто весьма извращенном. Дела обстояли как раз наоборот: настала эпоха взрослых детей, которым требовались все те же сказки, только с постельными сценами и кровавыми эпизодами.

По случайности, презентация книги проходила в ресторане «Кря-кря», куда Роберта ранее водил Акатар (впрочем, никакой случайности здесь не было – Невьес владела еще и рестораном, как выяснил Роберт, задав вопрос поисковику). Максим тоже присутствовал, порхал между столами, как кудрявый мотылек и, увидев Роберта, вспыхнул, розовая краска моментально растеклась от середины лба по всему лицу и дальше по шее. Роберт кивнул, не отказав себе в злорадном удовольствии намекнуть, что он тоже помнит.

Гостей было как грязи, такую толпу Роберт видел разве что в церкви ночью на Рождество. Холеные мужчины разной степени потасканности и дамы в облегающих металлических платьях, со сверкающими клатчами под мышкой. Все то же, что Роберт наблюдал на приемах у своих клиентов, вынужденный стать причастным к гламурному миру.

Только теперь он знал, что этот мир, возможно, гламурен вдвойне и уже не доверял своим глазам. А чутье на магию у него было еще слабо развито. Скорее он улавливал странности, не более того.

Лгал ли ему Локи, когда сказал, что его клиентки – земные женщины? Или это было справедливо, только если считать через одну? А может быть, подписывая контракты в «Лайф», богатые селф-мейд-вумен просили от агентства что-то еще, помимо рекламы своего бизнеса? Роберт не знал, он был очень мелкой мушкой в этом царстве ярких насекомых и блестящих змей.

Сама Невьес появилась в скромном черном платье с открытыми плечами, зато на ее шее сверкало то самое ожерелье – китч, писк и блеск, гвоздь последней коллекции, с кулоном-сердцем размером с небольшое яблоко. Она произнесла прочувствованную речь о своем романе, поблагодарила всех помощников и «неизъяснимую магию вдохновения, которая знакома всем писателям, как сладкое пламя», торжественно раздарила около сотни экземпляров с автографом, потом грянул джазовый оркестр, гостям предложили изысканные пирожные и брют, все разбились на щебечущие стайки, к Невьес потек поток желающих лично выразить свой восторг, а Белла… Белла все не появлялась. И план знакомства с Невьес через ее близкую подругу быстро сходил на нет.

Роберт сделал знак Максу, и тот почти телепортировался из другого конца зала – с бутылкой шампанского, обернутой в салфетку. Куда только делось его прежнее высокомерие.

– Ты не видел здесь Беллу Томилову? Блондинка такая платиновая, короткое каре…

– Я знаю Беллу, – кивнул Макс. – Нет, ее сегодня не было.

Роберт нахмурился и набрал номер Беллы. Автоматический голос с легким злорадством сообщил, что абонент недоступен.

А тут еще Макса закоротило. Роберт был вынужден приподнять горлышко бутылки, чтобы шампанское не потекло на пол. Он проследил за взглядом Макса и сам обмер. Это общим планом не предусматривалось.

С хозяйкой приема беседовал, широко скаля зубы, мужчина среднего роста  с коротко стриженым затылком и небольшой бородкой, в щегольском сером костюме и при этом – в бруснично-красных кроссовках. Подойдя ближе, Роберт различил сипловатый голос и британский акцент. Более всего этот человек походил на театрального актера, репетирующего роль в полутьме, однако Невьес казалась чрезвычайно увлеченной разговором.

Как только Роберт оказался за его спиной, Акатар быстро обернулся.

– А это мой личный помощник и друг, очень большой профессионал, – Роберт услышал чудовищный иностранный акцент, которого раньше ни разу не наблюдал.

Роберту даже показалось на миг, что он обознался: такие ясные серые глаза смотрели на его, так невинно трепетали густые русые ресницы. Вполне добродушный и не блиставший острым умом бизнесмен, звезды которого раз за разом складывались в необычайно удачные комбинации. Сам он казался непомерно восторженным, но Невьес цвела, то и дело поправляя безупречную прическу. Впрочем, сам британец тоже выглядел цветуще в рубашке цвета нежной японской сливы.

Роберт заставил себя широко улыбнуться и поцеловал Невьес руку.

– Вы знаете, – понесся с места в карьер Акатар, – Роберт просто невероятно способный мальчик, такой опыт работы в сфере SMM! Клянусь, я такой везучий, что нашел его! А почему я имею его здесь со мной? Он восхищен вами, дорогая! У него реально есть папка в ноутбуке, где сто, двести ваших фотографий! А он ведь работает с самыми красивыми леди вашей северной столицы… Но вы его… убили! Как это… поразили!

Роберт стоял ни жив, ни мертв. Экспромт был так чудовищно груб, что Невьес могла спокойно плеснуть вино в их нахальные рожи. Однако она живо заинтересовалась:

– И с кем вы работаете, Роберт?

Акатар больно сжал его запястье второй раз за минуту и принялся перечислять.

– Ах, точно! – картинно поднесла пальцы ко лбу Невьес и ненадолго застыла в такой позе, заметив в углу очередного фотографа. – Белла же говорила мне о вас, даже хотела представить сегодня… Но бедняжка с утра позвонила мне в расстроенных чувствах, а сейчас отключила телефон… Кажется, она поссорилась с Федором…

Ссора с пресловутым Федором, импотентом, нарциссом и успешным футболистом, как и выкладка в инстаграме натюрморта с бокалом вина (проплаченная реклама), небрежно брошенного шелкового шарфа (еще одна реклама) и жемчужного ожерелья (и это тоже реклама) вкупе с проникновенным рассказом об ушедшей любви и намеками на новую страсть входили в разработанную Робертом программу раскрутки эпатажной дивы (бокал он собственноручно выложил в Сеть несколько часов назад). Однако в нее не входили отключение телефона и пропажа самой дивы.

– А вы сам по себе или из какого-то агентства?

– О, Робби… дьявольски правдивый самородок! – жарко вмешался в Акатар, трогательно искажая слова. – Он также ведет absolutely astounding экскурсии по старым домам для иностранцев. I may be a bit old-fashioned… Так мы и познакомились… А еще сейчас он пишет книгу! Об архитектуре, конечно… И выпускает… wall calendars. Я уже имею одну такую штуку в столовой, это так необычно!

Роберт старался, чтобы жажда убийства в его взгляде не проступила слишком явно. Ему казалось: его лицо сейчас треснет, как фарфоровое.

Вдобавок его нервировало чувство обжигающего холода, которому неоткуда было взяться в разогретом дыханием множества людей воздухе. Однако он ощущался все сильнее, все больше студил руки, щеки и само сердце, как в том самом сне. И, как во сне, он исходил от Невьес – смуглой горячей полуиспанки с волосами черными, как калабрийская ночь, и губами алыми, как малина.

– Что-то здесь душновато, – будто в пику мыслям Роберта сказал Акатар и потянул воротничок рубашки.

– Душновато? – мимолетно удивилась Невьес, а потом поспешно согласилась. – Ну да, столько народу сегодня…

– И всё поклонники вашего таланта!

– Скорее кухни моего шефа, – усмехнулась Невьес. – Знала, что послушать о книге придет много гостей, если кормить их фирменными блюдами «Кря-кря».

– Мне нравится… как это… your smile of self-mockery… А какое ваше самое известное блюдо?

– О, а вы не знаете, Вернон? Роберт, а вы? Какое наше коронное блюдо?

– Мечта всех инстадив, – на этот раз вполне искренне улыбнулся Роберт. – Конечно, знаю. «Опрокинутая роза».

– Да, в точку! Роза в горшке, но ее как бы опрокинули, горшок разбит, земля рассыпана, и роза лежит отдельно. Все это, конечно, из съедобных материалов, очень вкусно. А вы пробовали, Роберт?

– Нет, не довелось…

– Упущение! Сейчас мы его исправим. Максим! Подойди сюда! Принеси нам три «опрокинутых розы» за мой столик.

– О, розы… Прямо как в сказке про Ледяную деву… – восхищенно сказал Акатар.

Невьес как-то нервно повела плечами.

– Снежная королева? Да, я тоже об этом подумал, – подтвердил Роберт.

– Ну конечно, те самые розы, – подтвердила Невьес. – Бедная наивная девочка выращивала их на окне, надеясь, что они будут цвести вечно. А Кай – будет ее вечно любить. Но иногда… розу точит червь, или кто-то разбивает горшок… Разное бывает.

– Но вырастут новые розы, – возразил Роберт, и Акатар обернулся, сверкая глазами. – Может, они будут политы слезами, но вырастут снова…

– Может быть, может быть, – покачала головой Невьес.

– Разве ваши книги не о любви, не о страсти? – спросил Акатар. – Не о том, что роза всегда вырастает вновь, а девочка находит своего мальчика и возвращает его из плена… королевы глетчеров?

– Вы в самом деле думаете, что из такого плена можно вернуться? – выгнула темную бровь Невьес.

Кажется, Роберт начал постепенно понимать, что означает «заклятье мурлыканья». Он то и дело отвлекался от нити разговора и потом с трудом мог вспомнить отдельные его куски, тем не менее, был очарован манерами Акатара, его произношением, тембром его голоса, его острым взглядом, а он-то ведь знал, кто он... Однако что бы ни произошло сейчас, оно уже не удивило бы Роберта: даже если бы Акатар вынул из потайного кармана смокинга электрический чайничек и поставил его на столик, а потом бы рядом с ним появилось блюдце, из которого вверх поднялись два листика, похожих на исполинские пейсы…

Откуда-то слева Роберт слышал высокий голосок девицы, который назойливо объяснял:

– Я не ем, как все. Я ем и дышу. Вы понимаете? Во мне живет море духовности!

Шампанское текло в бокалы очень медленно, будто бы в светло-желтое море, где каждый пузырек плыл отдельным кораблем…

Роберт едва не подскочил, когда Акатар легонько пнул его под столом. Глаза у того потемнели, и добродушия в них больше не читалось.

– Дорогая, можем мы подышать снаружи? Роберт, похоже, поплыл. Вы, конечно, не курите, у вас здоровый образ жизни?

– Почему? – Невьес решительно поднялась из-за стола. – Я курю. Главное – хорошая компания. Роберт, как вам «Опрокинутая роза»?

– Напоминает арбуз в снегу, – ляпнул Роберт, и следующие минут пятнадцать из его жизни почему-то выпали.

Очнулся он под пожарной лестницей, видимо, во дворе ресторана, и от солнечного теплого вечера здесь не осталось даже воспоминаний. Под лестницей кипел сумрак, и только глаза Акатара стали такими прозрачными, что в них отражался свет. Источник света Роберт тоже обнаружил: это кулон, кулон на груди Невьес испускал колючие красные звезды.

– Может быть, наведаемся ко мне в гости? – промурлыкал Акатар. – У меня есть прекрасный виски, сыр комтэ, юрское желтое вино…

А в голове у себя Роберт слышал его шипение: «Где он? Где?».

И Роберту почему-то очень жалко стало Невьес.

«Это сердце, – ответил он. – Ее холодное сердце».

– Так вот ты кто, – спустя минуту сказал Акатар, и личина очаровательного увальня-иностранца растаяла, упала в пыль, как ненужный щит. – Так вот почему ты пишешь романы о льде и огне. Вот почему твои розы опрокинуты.

Роберт посмотрел на кривые желтые когти и длинные острые зубы, а потом понял, что нет вокруг ни золотой петербургской осени, ни старого двора. Вокруг простиралась страна льдов, звенящая, сверкающая, полная алмазов и перламутра, серебра и хрусталя, воя волков и воя ветра, ослепительной белизны и обжигающего, выжигающего сердце мороза. Белыми змеями клубилась поземка, вздымаясь в воздух искристой мукой, метель сыпала с неба крупный снег, и он становился все гуще и гуще, пока не повалил стеной. Вдали виднелись горы, невероятно высокие, так что казалось – протыкают небеса насквозь.

Невьес стояла перед ними прямая и тонкая, будто никогда не носила пышного тела, и волосы ее побелели, и кожа слепила белизной, и глаза были – как острые ледяные вершины, цвета синего стылого камня.

И сердце внутри ее белой, почти мальчишеской груди билось такое же – синее и холодное.

– Скади, –  с каким-то непонятным удовольствием ощерился Акатар. – Да он же тебя никогда не простит. Хочешь поторговаться? Бесполезно, сама знаешь.

– Я вот только не пойму, кто ты, – прогудела вьюга.

«Мы сейчас умрем», – зачем-то захотел сказать Роберт, будто это не было очевидно, но губы его побелели и отказались разжиматься. Он вдруг очень устал.

– Оставь в покое мальчишку, – сказал Акатар. – Подберешь, если меня одолеешь, никуда он не денется.

Скади усмехнулась, и за ее спиной черной воронкой начал закручиваться снежный смерч, будто неисчислимый рой смертоносных пчел.

***

Где-то внутри старинного здания играла музыка, лилось в бокалы вино, люди флиртовали и танцевали. Они не видели мерцающих ледников, не видели в темных небесах сполохов зеленого пламени. Им было тепло и уютно. Из окон кухни тянуло ароматами готовящейся еды. Оркестр, судя по всему, был в ударе, и Роберт, навзничь лежавший на земле, отчетливо представлял уже довольно пожилых музыкантов со смуглой южной кожей, алые розы в петлицах их черных фраков, любовался глянцевыми рыжими и красными боками скрипок и контрабасов, блеском труб и саксофонов, пожелтевшим от времени зевом рояля.

Он представлял все это в подробностях, чтобы не представлять другого.

Чтобы не представлять обратившегося в глыбу льда Акатара.

Он медленно, как после драки, поднялся и почувствовал, что ноги и руки его близки к обморожению – они почти не чувствовались.

Хромая, он вывалился из арки двора и застыл, лишь взглянув на улицу.

Небо темнело с невероятной быстротой.  Октябрь, ведь уже начался октябрь, а в октябре гроз не бывает!

Но желтые вершины деревьев вдруг согнулись под внезапно налетевшим ветром, растрепались, заметались… Откуда ни возьмись наползали тучи, становились все больше, все чернее. Сама земля засияла белесым призрачным светом на полотне темных небес, показалась серебряной, и уже никто не смог бы сказать, что сейчас ранний вечер. Нет, то была ночь, сумрак которой вдруг расколола фиолетовая молния, потом еще одна, и еще – быстрыми ослепительными зигзагами, и через несколько секунд грянул гром такой силы, что здание отеля лишь чудом не обрушилось. Следующая молния попала в один из ближайших кленов, и он загорелся.

Клен этот пылал, точно в каком-то нелепом спектакле, пока с неба не обрушился ливень невероятной силы, который погасил пламя, но зато заволок все вокруг сплошной пеленой. И эту мрачную пелену по-прежнему рассекали молнии, словно кто-то большой периодически с яростью чиркал огромной спичкой. С деревьев обламывались сучья, листья несло потоком воды, обуглившаяся крона сиротливо чернела в сизом сумраке, и в окна ресторана заливались маленькие водопады, образуя на плитах пола лужи и принося в тепло и музыку первозданный, дочеловеческий еще запах озона…

Роберт забыл о своем теле, почти умерщвленном холодом. Он точно возвращался в те времена, когда вещи и явления имели другие значения, другие имена. Ему казалось: его поднял ветер, и он летит по темному небу – и звезды в нем совсем не такие, как ему раньше казалось, и вокруг холод, и дождь, и буря, и земля под ним пустая и дикая… И он любовался змеящимися молниями и тем призрачным светом, который вдруг освещает землю посреди тьмы и превращает деревья и траву в чистое серебро, и ему казалось, что он умирает. Он точно попал в гигантскую волну – как несчастный серфер, которого забирал себе океан. Он уже был утопленником, хотя еще дышал через раз.

– Дорогуша, ты слишком любишь драмы, – прохрипели за спиной.

Роберт так круто развернулся, что вынужден был ухватиться за стоящего перед ним человека. Хотя тот сам шатался, то и дело заваливаясь набок.

У Акатара было изувеченное лицо, острые зубы, мертвый глаз, а в руке, все еще напоминавшей лапу с кривыми когтями, он сжимал что-то влажное, пульсирующее и кровавое.

– Сердце у нее обычное, только до него надо было добраться, – заметил Акатар. – Не зря ведь она любила его. Да так, что не погнушалась повесить над его лицом огроменную ядовитую змеюку... Ладно, главное, что камень теперь наш, и мы отнесем его куда следует. Только сначала мне нужны свежие грезы, я совсем обессилел… Поэтому иди и позови мне этого кудрявого мальчишку... Да, и бутылку шампанского тоже пусть тащит. Самого лучшего.


	15. Chapter 15

Шампанское они распили в том же ресторане, на продолжавшейся вечеринке. Максим что-то шепнул старшему официанту, тот – шеф-повару, шеф-повар вынес огромный торт, весь в голубом пламени от горящего коньяка, и все забыли о хозяйке вечера, точно ее и не было.

Впрочем, Роберт не поручился бы, что дело тут обошлось без чар.

Все это произошло после того, как Акатар выпил кое-чего другого. Об этом Роберту все время напоминал свежий кровоподтек на шее Максима – и его взгляд, взгляд насмерть пьяного человека, хоть он не брал в рот ни капли.

– Я отпрошу тебя с работы, – сказал Акатар, понаблюдав за ним. – Сейчас ты все равно мало на что способен.

Что-то не давало Роберту во всем этом покоя. Нет, не в том, что Акатар неравнодушен к чужой крови и к чужой красоте – и не в том, что он использует каждое существо, которое может послужить его благу.

Но что-то в его словах. Что-то мимолетное, случайно оброненное, да и то только потому, что Акатар был сильно не в себе.

Камень Акатар хотел передать Роберту прямо внутри сердца, но, напоровшись на его полный ужаса взгляд, смилостивился и заставил Макса положить серо-красный губчатый комочек в стеклянную банку, плотно завернуть крышкой, а потом поместить в пакет с фирменным логотипом ресторана.

– До вашего мира я камушек едва донес, – пожаловался он. – Жжется, даже внутри сердца Ледяной девы. Кровожадина и поджигатель, и чем дальше, тем беспокойнее. А ведь когда мы только его нашли, был еще вполне себе прохладный.

– Но уже убивал, – возразил Роберт.

– Ну, там еще и Ламотт руку свою пакостную приложила. Потом Пель. Сейчас вот Охотница. А на нем и так чар, как на скотном дворе навоза, и всё каких-то отвратных. Но ангелы его очистят.

– Ангелы? – взметнул захмелевшие глаза Макс. – Что за ангелы? Настоящие?

– Ну, малыш, – снизошел Акатар. – А что такое «настоящие»?

– Ну… – Макс икнул. – Есть ведь легенды, что Петербург стерегут ангелы. Поэтому и много в городе их изображений и статуй… Например, на Петропавловской крепости есть ангел. И на Александровской колонне. А еще мне нравится ангел в Измайловском саду, он с книгой и с зонтом.

– Всегда подозревал, что ты ботаник, несмотря на эту твою надменную рожу, которую ты нам сначала строил. Ладно, мальчики, нам уж пора, и не забудьте пакет с банкой. Не хотелось бы мне сжечь очередной «Грибоедов», я хоть и кот, да не тот.

– А мне хотелось бы! – сказал Макс.

– Дорогуша, ты еще так юн, – усмехнулся Акатар. – А любая юность – это полет валькирии, пусть даже валькирия чем-то напоминает Карлсона.

***

Они вышли на улицу, то и дело запинаясь за сорванные грозой сучья и поваленные деревья. В очередной раз споткнувшись, Роберт вдруг понял, что боль в ногах и руках его больше не беспокоит.

– Знаешь, я думал, что отморозил ноги, – задумчиво сказал он Акатару. – Они готовы были отвалиться. А сейчас вполне можно радоваться жизни. Это камень так влияет?

– Нет, не камень, – ответил оборотень. – Мог бы и сам сообразить, что тебя спасло. На самом деле любой другой смертный, да даже и не смертный, если не умер бы на месте, то валялся бы сейчас с омертвевшими тканями и сошедшими ногтями. Как ты там сердце не выплюнул, удивительно.

– Так что, я какой-то редкостный экземпляр? – удивленно спросил Роберт.

– Не льсти себе, Робби. Редкостный экземпляр здесь вовсе не ты. Он дал тебе отведать своей крови, не так ли?

Роберт остановился как вкопанный. Сонный Макс налетел на его спину и издал серию жалобных звуков.

– Так что, дорогуша, ты и впрямь редкостный экземпляр, но только потому, что удостоился этого. Он свою кровь направо и налево не раздаривает. И это значит только одно: он знал, кто ты, уже тогда, когда сделал это. И, дав тебе кровь, он тебя приручил. Хотя профит в этом, конечно, для тебя тоже есть. Кровь бога, и не просто бога, а Локи, самого неуловимого из всех, самого непокорного… Мед мечты, хотя, полагаю, это были считанные капли. Какова она на вкус? Робби, расскажи мне!

Роберт с изумлением смотрела на Акатара: ноздри его хищно раздувались, лицо потемнело, глаза горели.

– Да ты завидуешь мне!

Акатар облизнулся и оскалил зубы.

– Ты его… ты его жаждешь? – неуверенно спросил Роберт.

Акатар судорожно втянул воздух носом и промолчал. Впрочем, Роберту ответ и не требовался.

– Это не описать словами, – признался он. – Но я думал, такое впечатление она производит только на смертных. Таких, как я.

– Все наоборот… Для простого смертного это просто кровь. Обычная плотная соленая жидкость. Но для существ… О, Робби… ты даже не можешь вообразить себе, что ты урвал у судьбы. Теперь она всегда будет в тебе. Золотая нить его магии. Он сам, в какой-то мере… – Оборотня передернуло от какого-то острого чувства, на лице проступило эхо то ли боли, то ли наслаждения. – Ладно, держи крепче банку, Роберт, пока больше от тебя ничего не требуется.

Тут к ним лихо подрулило такси, и они куда-то помчались под захлебывающиеся рассказы водителя о грозе, похожей на предвестие конца света.

Впрочем, ехали они всего минут двадцать, не больше. И слава богам, потому что любые перемещения для людей, один из которых только что побывал в плену Снежной королевы, а второй стал источником пищи для фэйри, были не лучшим выбором. Обоих все еще слегка мутило, да и банка с сердцем, внутри которого прятался красный алмаз, слишком уж напоминала Роберту взрывное устройство.

Они миновали Адмиралтейский проект и выехали на Невский, потом мелькнула Итальянская улица, а затем, вывалившись из желтого авто, Роберт обнаружил себя перед кондитерской «Север», ее старейшим зданием.

– Мы же шли к ангелам?

– Ага, это излюбленное их место. Всегда здесь собираются и встречи назначают. Любят ретро-атмосферу. И работает заведеньице летом круглосуточно – очень удобно!

– Излюбленное место?..

– А ты как-нибудь понаблюдай, кто здесь сидит постоянно. Много интересного увидишь.

Они усадили ослабевшего Макса за удобный стол в углу у окна, Роберт притулился рядом, поставив пакет рядом с собой, Акатар пошел к стойке за кофе.

Вернулся он не только с кофе, кстати, неожиданно хорошим, но и с пирожным «Анна Павлова». Только в исполнении «Севера» она выглядела как простое безе с ягодой клубники, никаких крутящихся балерин.

– Полюбил я это пирожное, – возвестил Акатар и засунул безе в рот почти целиком.

Макс покраснел.

– В общем, что я хочу вам сказать, пупсики, – понизив голос, начал объяснять Акатар. – Быстренько проведу ликбез по ангелам. Ангелами мы называем совсем иных… нежели святые отцы. Вернее, они сами называют себя ангелами, какие у них там отношения с верой, я не знаю и знать не хочу. Некоторые ходят в церковь, некоторые нет. Некоторые вообще странные. Некоторых не замечаешь, пройдя мимо. Некоторые влюбляют в себя сразу же. Но в чем правда, так это в том, что они – воинство. Они каждый день выходят на бой с мраком. С депрессией, с суицидом, со всякой тенью, с угрозами, которые таит каждая секунда… Люди никогда не думают, что вот сейчас они выйдут из дома и не вернутся.  Что выбегут из машины купить подарок детям – и их собьет мотоцикл. Что выскочат за сигаретами и сгинут во тьме. Что лифт упадет, что произойдет короткое замыкание, когда вы засунете свою голову в сушилку для волос, что с крыши съедет глыба льда… Всякую такую гадость обычно предвидят ангелы, от этого жизнь у них нелегкая. Они стараются отозвать такое зло. Умеют обращаться со временем, очень мало кто это умеет даже среди существ. Но у ангелов есть и другая роль. Они следят за обстановкой  –  чтобы темные силы сильно не беспредельничали. У них есть такие козыри, которых нет больше ни у кого. Про время я говорил, а еще, например, у них имеются территории, где не действует ничья магия, кроме их собственной. Ни магия артефактов, ни чары магов, богов, существ и прочей братии. И убивать они тоже, кстати, могут будь здоров. Не надо надеяться на их прекрасную душу.

– Да, не надейтесь на нашу прекрасную душу, – раздался низкий смешливый голос за спиной, и кто-то быстро, легкой темной тенью, скользнул за столик. – Мы совсем не такие. Акатар, как всегда, говорит правду, и только правду. Ха-ха.

Роберт удивленно воззрился на пришедшего. Высокий, поджарый, жилистый, загорелый, он походил на офицера израильского спецназа. Красавчиком его нельзя было назвать: большой горбатый нос, неряшливая черная щетина, уже начавшая превращаться в бороду, синяки под глазами, которые расцветают только на почве недельной бессонницы, жесткие взлохмаченные черные волосы, намазанные гелем так, что торчали над головой как терновый венец, да еще и грязные. Однако как только он развалился на диванчике, высунув далеко в проход длинную ногу в потрепанном сером кеде, как только щелкнул длинными пальцами и постучал по чашке Акатара, намекая принести кофе, – все пространство до краев заполнилось его жаркой аурой, а взгляды всех женщин, находившихся в кафе, от студенток до пожилых дам, обратились к нему, как стрелки компасов – к магнитному полюсу.

– Этот пакет – в нем то, о чем я думаю?

– Вероятно, – помедлив, сказал Роберт.

Он не знал, как вести себя с ангелом в отсутствие Акатара, ушедшего за кофе. Тот вернулся насупленный, с гигантским стаканом на вынос.

– Обычно мы встречаемся в баре, – пояснил ангел, забирая стакан. – Но не тогда, когда ему от меня что-то нужно. С ним держи ухо востро.

– Ави, ты был бы поскромнее. Слева у томной ученой девы скоро очки свалятся, так она тебя взглядом прожигает. А справа у разодетой дамочки того и гляди из декольте выпадет грудь. Какая с тобой конспирация?

– «Шалящий фавн прикинул объем горячих звезд этих вьюжных царств», – во все тридцать два белейших зуба улыбнулся ангел. – Это просто я, Акатар, ты же знаешь. Никакого мошенничества. Покажи посылку.

Акатар кивнул, и Роберт передал через столик пакет в загорелые, обвитые выступающими венами руки.

– А это что за долбаная хрень?! Чье-то сердце из груди вырвал? Акатар, давай-ка ты расщедрись на правдивый рассказ, я не хочу каштаны из огня для тебя таскать.

Акатар нарисовал в воздухе какую-то рогатую загогулину, и Макс, всхрапнув, упал головой на столик, только челюсть стукнула.

– Да ничего особо интересного. Локи когда-то крутил шашни со Скади, даром что причастен к убийству ее отца, и, видимо, ее сильно впечатлил. Потом оскорбил ее. Ну она и психанула. Пытала его, хотела убить, но забыть не смогла. Когда часть миров рухнула, и многих сюда выбросило, примерила образ горячей девы, торговала бусами, писала сказки о любви. Когда алмаз появился, и слухи расползлись, стырила его у Мирона. Но еще раньше Мирон придумал передать камень вам, и я с восторгом согласился. Для чего и забрал нашу прелесть у Скади, но пришлось побороться. Вроде всё.

– Зачем Скади нужен был камень, и на хрена Мирону прятать его у нас? Никогда не было с ним особой любви.

– Оба хотели поторговаться. Скади нужен был сам Локи… Все еще питала надежды, хотела купить его, кхм, страсть.

– Идиотизм процветает.

– Согласен, но она без ума от него. А Мирон хотел выторговать для себя еще один контракт, всего-навсего сообщив о местонахождении камня. У вас, ха-ха.

– Чтобы Локи к нам заявился? Вы там какие вещества стали употреблять?

– Не верю, что ты боишься Локи.

Ангел сунул в рот сигарету, потом чертыхнулся и убрал ее обратно в пачку, а пачку – в карман.

– Я не боюсь Локи. Но это же настоящий василиск, никогда не знаешь, где оступишься, увидев огонь вместо воды или дерево вместо крокодила.

– Боишься, что предложит сделку, и не сможешь устоять?

–  Со змеей лучше взглядом не встречаться, – Ави потряс банку.

– Хочешь, чтобы камень оказался у него? Да хорошо, как скажешь, пойду и отнесу. Давай-давай. У меня тоже есть что у него попросить. А потом он нам всем помашет ручкой.

Ави выругался.

– Начнется война, – хмуро признал он.

– Конечно.

– Ну, сначала даже не война… Безумие – вот что придет первым.

– К гадалке не ходи.

– Какой же ты сукин сын.

– Ави, да прекрати накручивать! Вы же застрахованы от его чар!

– Он сам по себе чары. Сам по себе смятение. Настоящий змей.

– Не слышу ненависти в твоем голосе.

– То-то и оно, друг мой, – покусал губы Ави. – И это больше всего пугает.

– А что бы ты у него попросил?

– Чтобы он снял очки. Еще хотя бы один раз. Хочу увидеть его глаза.

 Акатар покачал головой.

– Что там такое, в его глазах?

– Там рай и ад одновременно, вот в чем дело. Если ты хочешь наконец-то понять, что есть и то, и другое, – просто попроси Локи снять очки.

– Я всегда думал, это просто фокусы. Не зря же его зовут древом обманов.

– Нет, – скривил рот Ави. – Если бы всё было так просто. Это не фокусы. Это он сам.


	16. Chapter 16

После этого невозможного дня и невозможного вечера Роберт еще больше искривил угол взгляда на вселенную.

На кухне у него, над круглым столом в проеме между окнами, висела картина под названием «Ангел кухни». Подарили подруги бабушки, пока еще были живы и навещали его. Им было несложно, они жили в том же подъезде, что и Роберт.

Особенно он запомнил двух из них: одна маленькая, сухонькая, в платочке, больше похожая на деревенскую старушку, а вторая – аристократка, с гордой осанкой, которую все величали по имени-отчеству: «Александра Сергеевна», и никак иначе. Та ходила в беретах с брошами, в мехах и длинных перчатках. Но что их обеих отличало, так эта необъяснимая привычка при любой погоде и в любое время года носить большие темные очки. Это выглядело нелепо, смешно и в то же время как-то странно обнадеживало: казалось, что ничто не властно над этой парочкой, что так и будут они ходить по улицам столетиями, наблюдая за всеми через солнечные очки.

Но все изменилось в одночасье. Александру Сергеевну хватил инсульт, после него она так и не оправилась, впала в безумие; родственники запирали ее в пустой квартире, она истошно кричала, чтобы ее выпустили, и все соседи по подъезду проходили мимо ее двери очень быстро. Аристократка умерла в заточении, сожранная деменцией, в грязной порванной сорочке, не единожды сходив под себя, а квартиру очень быстро продали, и туда въехал какой-то веселый казах. Через пару месяцев дела обстояли так, как будто никакой Александры Сергеевны никогда не существовало.

Только спустя полгода Роберт нашел на подоконнике в подъезде открытку, которую веселый казах выбросил из своего почтового ящика, поскольку она была адресована не ему. Она была адресована Александре Сергеевна. Ей писал какой-то друг из Калининграда. Писал с любовью и, видимо, не зная о ее смерти. Может быть, он писал ей редко, может, они когда-то поссорились, и он писал после долгого перерыва, может, вспомнил на старости лет о первой любви…

Роберт не знал; он смял и выбросил эту открытку, потому что мертвые должны хоронить своих мертвецов.

Старушка в платке больше нигде не появлялась, и никто о ней не вспоминал. Скорее всего, тихо умерла вслед за подругой. Примечательно, что, когда они приходили к Роберту, всегда говорили о своих друзьях, о своей юности, но никогда о детях, никогда о внуках, хотя и те, и другие у них были. А если говорили о настоящем, то о маленьких радостях: свежие пирожные в кондитерской, фильм в старом кинотеатре, хороший драп в магазине тканей, милые украшения, спелые помидоры, отличная ярмарка…

Картину они тоже купили на ярмарке мастеров и приволокли Роберту, уверяя, что ангел, на ней изображенный, – самый верный ангел-хранитель. Картина была написана в нежных голубых тонах, и ангел сидел на ней тоже нежный, обнаженный:  то ли женщина, то ли мужчина, с маленькими голубыми крыльями, с длинными синими волосами, с загнутыми кверху ресницами; сидел задумчивый, мерцающий полуулыбкой, созерцая ряды уютных разноцветных чайничков, бутылок, чашек и блюдец.

Жужжа в рассветный час кофе-машиной, Роберт смотрел на кухонного ангела впервые с момента его обретения.

Он думал о том, почему же те ангелы, которых он теперь знал, не предотвратили такую судьбу Александры Сергеевны – по крайней мере, не облегчили ее. Хотя ведь инсульт – не падение кирпича с крыши, не прыжок самоубийцы под метропоезд.

С утра новостная лента принесла описание другой нелепой смерти: муж и жена ехали в такси за город, поссорились, муж попросил таксиста высадить жену на трассе, это было ночью, и жену через пять минут сбила другая машина, такси даже не успело отъехать далеко.

Работали ли ангелы не покладая крыльев (впрочем, были ли у них?) или делали осознанный выбор, в каком случае помогать и, главное, – кому? Были ли у них любимчики? Или играло роль то самое слово, которое так обожал Акатар: «предначертано»? Значило ли это, что большинству людей в мире не было предначертано ни черта, и как же тогда быть с ними?

Роберт видел уже трех ангелов: Джозефа (ибо сейчас не оставалось сомнений, кем он является), Ави – и того мальчишку в метро, который его спас. Все они очень отличались от традиционных представлений и друг от друга. Да, возможно, эти люди (или существа?), наделенные чем-то особенным, просто называли себя так, потому что им нравилось само слово.

В общем, вопросов становилось все больше по мере того, как появлялись единичные ответы.

Роберт чувствовал себя странно. Он и раньше, глядя в зеркало, не мог ответить ясно на вопрос – кто он, и это его иногда сильно мучило. Зато теперь он мог считать себя инструментом неведомых сил, причем не всегда приятных и добрых, однако выходило, что его это полностью устраивает. А где же разрекламированная сладость свободы и роскошь выбора?

По крайней мере, мир заиграл яркими красками. Сейчас, когда Роберт знал, что за каждой дверью течет магия, что кофейни открыты для ангельских посиделок, что фейри действительно любят сливки, что пожилые безумные хиппи и владелицы модных бутиков – бывшие боги, а эрмитажные коты охраняют волшебные сокровища, жизнь умножила свои смыслы в сотни раз. И он почти шатался от запахов осени – от винных ароматов палой листвы, от потоков прохладного солнечного воздуха, от запахов свежей выпечки, бензина, сырого камня, речной воды, кофе из ближайшего киоска…

Сегодня ему требовалось заглянуть в агентство, и страшно было увидеть Локи. Он не хотел смотреть ему в лицо. Он надеялся, что тот, как всегда, будет отсутствовать. Но Марианна, которая, конечно же, жаждала обсосать во всех подробностях внезапную смерть Наварро на вечеринке, не дала ему вовремя сбежать. Оказалось, все последние новости были только о Невьес – еще бы, знаменитость умерла на презентации собственной книги! Внезапный инфаркт, такие дела, возможно, слухи, что в последнее время она сделалась конченой алкоголичкой, оказались правдой. Ее нашли на улице, под деревом, синюю и холодную, и лицо ее так изменилось, что узнать его оказалось затруднительно.

– Роберт, ты представляешь! Ну как не усмотреть в этом знак судьбы! Зато продажи и романа, и последней коллекции зашкаливают… Правда, говорят, самый главный кулон пропал. При ней его не нашли, а свидетели говорят, что она точно в нем была вечером… Хотя наверняка кто-то прямо с мертвого тела сорвал, и поминай как звали… И необязательно бомж, я на гостей грешу… Или персонал ресторана! Сколько она во дворе пролежала? Видимо, всю ночь, и никто ее не заметил…

– Sic transit gloria hominum, – сказал Роберт.

– Что? А-а-а… Да, прав ты, ничего не скажешь. Да, честно говоря, она сука была еще та. Даром что испанка наполовину, всегда злая, ледяная, не баба, а мужик прямо! 

Роберт промычал что-то невразумительное.

Они стояли у крыльца агентства, в курилке (скамейка и четыре урны под навесом) – Марианна курила, Роберт составил ей компанию, по большей части чтобы незаметно улизнуть. Но не повезло: во двор вплыл черный «порш макан», и у Роберта, хотя он впервые видел этот автомобиль, не возникло сомнений, кто его владелец.

– Он сегодня не в себе, – зашептала Марианна. – С утра к нему приходил один бывший артист и очень его разозил.

– Бывший артист? – как можно ровнее спросил Роберт.

– Ну да… Тебе не обязательно знать – кто, но шеф был белый от ярости, когда его провожал. И контракт вроде они не подписали…

Роберт смотрел на нее, не понимая: она так хорошо погружается в роль обычной служащей обычной конторы – или у нее бывают периоды подлинного забвения.

– Контракт на что? – уточнил он.

– На иллюзию, конечно, – прошипела Марианна, сделав страшные глаза. – Мы ему уже оформили один три года назад, длинные сроки Локи сейчас не делает… Но, насколько я знаю, у него больше ничего не имелось, чтобы с Локи расплатиться за продление… А теперь, видать, появилось, и мне жутко интересно, какие козыри он раздобыл.

Щелкнули замки, пискнула включившаяся сигнализация.

– Обожаю, когда он надевает Лорана. Никто так не умеет носить эти костюмы…

Роберт обернулся, не в силах не смотреть.

Локи был одет в черное, без единого цветового пятна. Круглые очки в тонкой металлической оправе тоже были черными. В черном Роберт еще ни разу своего шефа не видел, но, видать, настали печальные дни, дни утраты, и Роберт даже знал, что Локи утратил: мечты о свободе.

– Роберт, зайди.

– Держись, дорогой, – прошептала Марианна и шумно, с присвистом затянулась сигаретой.

Роберту показалось, даже ясень в кабинете шефа увял, хотя – как такое могло произойти с хрустальным деревом? И показалось еще, что с корней его, подпиравших потолок, что-то капает. Что-то густое, сладко пахнущее и мерцающее: то ли мед, то ли звезды.

Локи, не стесняясь, открыл мини-бар, выставил из него бутылку с коричневой жидкостью без всяких этикеток, налил половину стакана и опрокинул в себя.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что происходит? Марианна явно рассказала, что приходил Мирон. Как я был удивлен! В прошлый раз я выцедил из него всю энергию его таланта, а новой он так и не нарастил. Но тут он пошел с джокера, и это было бы смешно, если бы… И какой это джокер, тебе тоже известно, я полагаю? Камень и вправду у ангелов?

– Да, – тихо сказал Роберт.

– Ты так уверен в этом?

– Абсолютно, – еще тише подтвердил Роберт.

– А ты не промах, да, Роберт? Выходит, играешь на обе стороны? Ну и зачем это тебе? Кто мне тут пел про корпоративную лояльность?

– Я думал, мы ушли от декораций и шоу. Разве нет?

– Мы ушли, но куда мы пришли, Робби?

– Я видел, куда мы придем, если камень к вам вернется. Это магический апокалипсис. Мир, лишенный магии абсолютно.

– Роберт, ну ты же понимаешь, что кто-то навел на тебя морок. И мы оба даже знаем, кто в этом большой специалист. Не может лишиться всей магии мир только из-за моей персоны. Я очень самолюбив, Робби, но даже мне не придет в голову, что вся земная магия – и магия ближайших параллелей, которые должны закрыться наглухо, чтобы полностью перекрыть поток волшебства, – держится только на мне.

– А я в это верю, – угрюмо сказал Роберт. – Вы станете причиной.

– Да ты безумец, Робби. Из фанатиков, которые упрутся рогом в одну идею, и никакое здравое слово их не достигнет. Не подозревал, что ты такой. Дай мне руку, я хочу кое-что увидеть собственными глазами.

– Что?..

– Дай мне руку! – рявкнул Локи, и Роберт позволил ему сжать запястье.

Локи некоторое время молчал и не двигался, только сердце его так стучало, что Роберту показалось – он слышит удары молотка о стену.

Когда Локи отпустил его руку, лицо у него изменилось. Тонкая жизнь, кипевшая в нем и мерцавшая темным румянцем под светлой золотой кожей, увяла в одно мгновение.

– Авирам, значит. И Мирон с ним ни в жизнь не договорится, хоть и обещает. Авираму никто не указ. И он не верит, в отличие от вас, милые мальчики, в сделку, которая устроит обе стороны.

– А Мирон верит? – удивленно спросил Роберт.

– Верит, – усмехнулся Локи. – Он рисовал мне благостные картины полного удовлетворения всех заинтересованных лиц. В частности, предлагал прелестную схему: ангелы отдают мне магию камня, я обязуюсь возвращаться раз в несколько лет и по-прежнему раздавать дары всем страждущим, а чтобы это было гарантированное возвращение, ангелы подвесят на меня свою треклятую магию, которая меня просто взорвет, как звезду, если я не вернусь по какой-то причине в срок. Знаю я их пламя –  спасибо, достаточно. Вещь очень неверная, зато мощная, как ядерная бомба. Нет, премного благодарен. Никто ничего от меня не получит – ни Мирон, ни Авирам, ни твой покровитель с милой кошачьей мордой. Котика, кстати, я до сих пор прочесть не могу. Уж больно непрост он для обычного оборотня, который гуляет сам по себе. А если быть концу магических времен – да и пусть. Не в первый раз и не в последний. Ты, Робби, хороший паренек, с тобой приятно поболтать. Но пришло время прощаться.

– Что? – тупо переспросил Роберт.

– Роберт, ты свободен, вот что это значит. Иди и работай. Ты ведь любишь свою работу? И это агентство? С Марианной вы отлично спелись, я вижу.

– Агентство не сможет жить без руководителя. По крайней мере, это агентство…

– Роберт, ты и не представляешь, без чего только на свете можно прожить. Уж поверь мне: импульсивный руководитель в этот список точно входит.

– Да при чем тут…

– Ты свободен, Робби, – повторил Локи.

Роберту ничего не оставалось, как пойти к двери, но каждый шаг ему давался так, как будто за собой он волочил цепь каторжника. И судьба жены Лота его ничему не научила – он знал, что не надо, не надо оборачиваться, не надо надеяться ни на что, не надо валяться в ногах и умолять. Но он был всего лишь человеком – и он был слаб.

И когда он обернулся, то увидел, что не только одежда и очки Локи стали черными, черными стали и его волосы, а еще они за мгновение отросли и теперь змеями спускались на плечи. И золотой загар исчез, и нежные краски, и ослепительная юность, и лето, и огонь, и страсть исчезли. Кожа Локи стала голубоватой, одежда и стекла очков все гуще покрывались инеем, и все вокруг него начинало быстро индеветь и застывать.

Последнее, что бросилось в глаза Роберту, – это то, как ясень посреди комнаты покрылся самой настоящей изморозью, а потом враз обледенел и осыпался на пол с оглушительным звоном.

А потом Роберт уже ничего не помнил.


	17. Chapter 17

Раньше Роберт увлекался психоанализом. Как любитель, конечно, просто ему нравилось читать Фрейда, но еще больше – Юнга, что может быть интереснее психоаналитика, склонного к мистицизму? Только католический священник, нарушивший целибат по любви.

И отчасти психоанализ объяснял то, что Роберту начали сниться сны. Сны, из которых он не мог выбраться.

Сны, из которых он выбираться не хотел.

Да, говорил он себе, раскачиваясь каждым новым утром над чашкой кофе, а потом и над второй, и над третьей: Фрейд же во всем был прав: сновидение – царская дорога в земли бессознательного, воплощение запретных желаний, иногда настолько чудовищных для сновидца, что разум цензурирует их. Поэтому сон говорит с нами языком говорящих персиков и крылатых двухголовых псов, сверкающих золотых змей и мертвых невест. Все это давно перестало быть секретом, Фрейд предлагался сегодня в интернете высушенным и легкоусвояемым, в виде «краткого содержания трактатов». С Юнгом приключилась та же самая история. Кто еще не знал о наборе архетипов, среди которых неизменно присутствовал трикстер?

Все же просто, как яйцо, думал Роберт, все объяснимо, чему удивляться.

Во сне он вновь искал алый алмаз. Тот камень, который, как он знал, сейчас надежно хранился у Авирама. Но там, в сонном мире, это было сокровище, которое звало себя найти; при этом найти его было невозможно. Роберт не знал, с чего начать.

Одно он знал точно: найти камень стало для него очень важно. С каждым сном всё важнее. Больше, чем жизнь, зависело от этого. Он должен был узнать, кто он. Но для этого он должен был найти клад, магический камень, волшебное яйцо, в котором, как известно, всегда хранится что-то еще. Не бывает волшебных артефактов без сюрпризов внутри.

Однако каждый раз сон выбрасывал Роберта в такое место, где невозможно было отыскать ничего. У него не имелось карты, ничей голос не шептал ему повернуть налево или направо, крошечные светящиеся феи не указывали ему путь.

Каждый раз он оказывался в покинутом мире. Под его ноги ложилась выжженная земля, его обступали разрушенные города, безлесые облысевшие холмы, дикие каменные пустоши; иногда дорогу ему преграждала черная река, на берегах которой не росло даже осоки, или его дурманили гиблые болота; а иногда вдали рисовались такие синие и узорчатые лесные дебри, что выжимали холодный пот одним своим видом, совершенно не напоминавшим живой, настоящий лес.

Один раз Роберт узрел мир, полностью охваченный огнем, и проснулся с воплем. Он видел, как пламя глотает рощи, пастбища, долины, вместе со всем живущим там зверьем, он видел, как горит и пропадает в пламени огромный медведь, и его дикий предсмертный рев звучал у него в ушах еще многие дни наяву. Иногда он находил мертвых существ, фейри это были или другая раса, он не знал, зато ощущал, что это были создания магической крови, и все они тоже погибли не своей смертью, умоляя о жизни.

Это были разные грани мира, который когда-то поражен был великой войной, великим событием, сожравшим под конец всё, что жило под солнцем и луной.

Он видел ночь, которая наступила после сумерек богов.

И казалось, мертвое должно было оставаться мертвым, но нет, самым чудовищным для Роберта оказалось то, что над всеми этими гиблыми землями, над пепельной зоной небытия – в воздухе, в ветре, в каком-то тихом шелесте – висел зов. Зов о помощи. Зов о воскрешении. Крик молчания, напряжение в застывшем воздухе. Роберт не знал, как, но жизнь сюда можно было вернуть, хотя даже смерть давно ушла отсюда, не оставив ничего.

Но для этого нужно было отыскать сокровище.

И, вероятно, сразиться с драконом, а как же иначе. Неотвратимость какой-то битвы Роберт тоже предчувствовал; правда, с кем – ни одного предположения у него не возникало ни во сне, ни после пробуждения.

Правда, до дракона нужно было еще добраться. Роберт был бесполезен, беспомощен и не назван. И оставался пленником жадно зовущих кого-то выжженных земель, которым ничем не мог помочь.

Из дома он не выходил вторую неделю. Мысль о работе на рекламное агентство казалась ему теперь смешной, да что там, мысль о чем угодно казалась ему теперь смешной. Он почти не ел, только постоянно пил кофе – сам не зная зачем, ведь бодрости для того, чтобы бесцельно слоняться по квартире, курить на лоджии и валяться в постели, ему не требовалось. Возможно, пришло ему в голову, он просто не хотел засыпать и провоцировал бессонницу. Но сон все равно настигал его, и это не зависело ни от кофе, ни от транквилизаторов, ни от стимуляторов.

Он перестал мыться, перестал убирать в квартире, перестал что-то планировать; постепенно сновидения заменили ему реальность, и наконец он вообще перестал что-то делать. Перестал даже вставать с постели. Лежал в кровати, как мертвое дерево, смотрел в потолок, а потом вновь проваливался в гиблые миры. Он давно отключил телефон, дверь была заперта на пять замков, особого дела до него никому в реальном мире не было: в агентстве побеспокоятся и перестанут – в конце концов, он всего лишь фрилансер, бизнес без него не рухнет… Хотя какой бизнес, ведь его владелец растаял в воздухе.

Он не знал, куда исчез Локи, и надолго ли, и что он задумал, и почему с богом огня произошла такая метаморфоза. Он знал только, что Локи больше не вернется, знал откуда-то совершенно ясно, и от этого знания боль грызла его сердца, боль и какая-то гниль. Иудина болезнь, думал он, вот что это такое.

У него не было ни осины, ни веревки, зато была кровать, и, как выяснилась, она тоже неплохо может служить орудием самоуничтожения. Он был слаб, конечно, он всегда был слаб, он не знал, зачем пришел в этот мир, чужие чары мотали его от края к краю, завороженного, зависимого, бессильного, и он не мог противиться ни тем, ни другим.

Он стал просыпаться всего часа на два или три в день, лежал в смрадной луже своего пота, слушал тишину, слушал, как тикают бабушкины ходики на кухне, смотрел в окно, где солнце то выплывало на небо, то заплывало за угол дома, а иногда просто было холодно и темно, но всегда шелестели желтые листья. Впрочем, листьев становилось все меньше.

И когда он уже не мог вставать, умирая от слабости, голода и кошмаров, там, в рыжей выгоревшей долине, ему привиделись железнодорожные рельсы. Они были еле видны в густой высокой траве, тоже рыжие от ржавчины, здесь почему-то все было рыжее, и шпалы тоже отдавали рыжеватым оттенком, совсем старые. По этой дороге сто лет не ходили никакие поезда, но все же она куда-то вела. Он смотрел на эти забытые рельсы и не верил. Он смотрел на горизонт – и тот казался теперь не таким далеким. И не таким безжизненным.

Одно было плохо: слабость, до которой он методично доводил свое тело, догнала его и во сне. Он был так же немощен сейчас в сновидении, как и наяву. Сердце его бухало о грудь, пот тек по телу ручьями, он кашлял, как столетний старик, его лихорадило. Он умирал, и тело его это знало, и подсознание, и предсознание, все его существо знало об этом – и знало, что он этого желал. Возможно, подумалось ему вдруг с неожиданной ясностью, так, как он еще никогда не думал во сне, рельсы всего лишь означают путь к смерти. Так ведь часто бывало, тот же старик Зигмунд трактовал поезд как приближение смерти. Всего лишь осовремененная форма лодки Харона.

Однако какая-то часть его мозга знала, что это не так.

Знала, что рельсы обозначают нечто другое: то, что он так долго искал и жаждал найти. Путь.

Он лег на спину рядом с железной дорогой, в траву, и стал смотреть на солнце. Оно здесь всегда скрывалось за облаками, просвечивало желтым пятном сквозь серую простыню, никогда не светило ярко, несмотря на царившую здесь жару. В небе не было видно птиц, в траве не слышалось цикад или шмелей. Но зов стал громче, будто что-то здесь получило намек на надежду.

Рельсы могли бы стать началом чего-то нового, если бы он не отчаялся так рано. Даже месяца не протянул.

Он закрыл глаза, потому что устал – устал быть везде: и здесь, и там. Веки жгло, будто присыпанные солью; руки и ноги жгло, будто бы они были опутаны веревками; на лицо что-то капало, жгучее, ядовитое, и разъедало до костей.

Роберта засасывало в самое дно сна, в самую трясину, откуда не было выхода. Знойного рыжего вокруг оставалось все меньше, на смену ему приходила холодная чернота. Роберт уплывал туда, в эту чернь, будто капсула с трупом астронавта внутри, и думал, что не успеет осознать, как и эта тьма исчезнет.

Однако тьма исчезла совсем не так, как он ожидал. Кто-то набросился на него и вонзил клыки ему в шею, и Роберт проснулся, подброшенный собственным воплем.

Акатар выпрямился, вытер окровавленный рот и с размаху влепил Роберту пощечину.

***

– Ты не эрмик, – прошелестел Роберт. – Не просто кот.

– Да неужели? – зло спросил Акатар. – И что?

– Ты лгал мне все это время.

– Смотрите-ка, кто у нас тут обиделся! А ты что, веришь, что Локи был с тобой честен? За руку, говоришь, подержал, и очень расстроился? Сны, говоришь, видишь о мертвых бесплодных землях? Рельсы посыпаны ржавчиной? Как романтично! Включи мозги, Робби! Ты не можешь быть таким тупым!

– Я знаю, что он сделал меня своим… своим оком. Для этого дал мне кровь. И сны я поэтому вижу. Это его магия. Остатки его магии во мне. Я все это знаю…

– Так почему ты не пришел с этим ко мне?!

– А ты сам почему ко мне не пришел? – огрызнулся Роберт. – Если тебе так нужна была информация! Ты ведь и так все знал! И ты тоже насылаешь на меня морок – ты тоже сделал меня своими глазами! Ты ведь не раз укусил меня уже!

– Да, укусил, – признался Акатар. – Но даже если бы не укусил, я бы мог управлять тобой. Потому что ты мой, Роберт. Ты принадлежишь мне. Потому что ты – фэйри, хотя и не целиком, ты из чудного народца, если ты еще сам до этого не допер. Тут ничего не попишешь, Роберт. Я бы все равно тебя нашел. Ты ценен для меня. Ты ищейка, это уже большое дело, но теперь выясняется, что ты еще и сноходец.

– Что это значит?

– Что ты можешь найти во снах то, что скрыто в реальности. Кроме того, мы убедились, что ты еще и проводник чужой магии – это редкий дар. Ты несешь в себе магию Локи. Ты несешь в себе магию камня. Ты можешь соединять их. Выступать передатчиком. Неужели ты думал, что я тебя просто так отпущу? Никогда. Никогда этому не бывать.

– Я не верю в фэйри. Я не верю тебе, Акатар. Я даже не знаю, кто ты.

– Но, кажется, начинаешь догадываться, не так ли?

Роберт промолчал.

– Зачем я тебе сейчас?

– Ты проводник. И ты пустишь меня в свой сон. И мы вместе найдем сокровище. Я выпил из тебя крови, в которой есть его золото. Но сейчас мы сделаем еще кое-что. Я свяжу тебя с собой так же, как связал Локи. И ты не сможешь скрыться от меня даже во сне, даже в самых его глубоких безднах, где теряется всё сущее. Но и Локи теперь будет виден мне, хотя и слабо, ведь я получил лишь крохотную долю его крови. В какой-то мере мы станем единым целым. И я найду то, что спрятано. Пусть мне придется спуститься в самый глубокий ад.

– Но зачем искать то, что уже найдено? Камень под замком, ты сам говорил, и никто до не доберется…

– Малыш, ты еще очень наивен, – ласково сказал Акатар, снова присаживаясь на кровать и гладя Роберта по слипшимся от пота волосам. – Сокровище – это не камень. Просто сон извивается и хитрит, как скользкая змея. Мы ищем не алмаз, мой милый. Мы ищем самого Локи. Мы найдем его, и я предложу ему сделку. И он вернется. Но чтобы найти его, ты сейчас будешь хорошим мальчиком и отведаешь моей крови. Открой рот, вот так, давай – и проглоти, проглоти все до капли, что я тебе дам.

Роберт не помнил, как Акатар разрезал вену на запястье, да и вообще движения оборотня стали такими быстрыми, что смазывались в воздухе. Что Роберт успел осознать, так это то, что уже вовсю глотает горячую соленую кровь. Его не спросили, это было насилием, но он уже знал, что Акатар говорит правду. Он себе никогда не принадлежал. Он всегда был чьей-то собственностью, и теперь его разделили между собой два монстра, и он даже умереть не мог без их одобрения.

– Хватит… – наконец прохрипел он и выдрался из цепких пальцев оборотня. Голова кружилась, точно от крепкого вина, но вовсе не от слабости, как несколько минут назад. Жизнь возвращалась к нему так же быстро, как в ускоренной съемке расцветают цветы и наливаются виноградные гроздья.

– Ты все равно еще слишком слаб, – с сожалением сказал Акатар, внимательно осмотрев его с ног до головы, послушав пульс и посмотрев на зрачки: ни дать ни взять заботливый дядюшка, по совместительству семейный доктор. – Мы пойдем очень далеко. И тебе нужен крепкий организм, сильное сердце, хорошее кровообращение, чтобы все это выдержать. Иначе загнешься при одном-единственном переходе вниз. Локи сейчас где-то спит, и спит очень крепко, очень глубоко. Он погрузил себя в анабиоз, в зимнюю спячку. Призвал свою инеистую кровь.

– Ты же говорил, что он бог огня… Как он стал богом холода?

– Локи – правнук Имира, а тот был создан изо льда и пламени. А внуки, как ты знаешь, наследуют природу зачастую точнее и ярче, чем сыновья. В Локи есть и огонь Муспелльхейма, и стужа Нифльхейма, лед Эливагара. Просто сам Локи никогда не любил синей магии. Его родителями были молния и лес. Но когда он злится или горюет, лед укрывает его. Лед – его крепость, его депрессия, его упрямство. Лед – его злоба и месть, самое холодное, что есть во вселенной.

– Выходит, ты нашел решение? – насмешливо спросил Роберт. – Отчего ты же на нервах, Акатар?

– Оттого, что мы в преддверии Самайна. А в мире уже черт знает что творится. И даже ангелы не справляются. Все сошли с ума. Все знают, что он исчез. И все в ярости и уже начали эту ярость выпускать наружу. И из-за твоего излишнего самоедства мы не успеем до Самайна, потому что ты не окрепнешь.

– Он не вернется, – покачал головой Роберт. – Ты зря надеешься. И я не сказал, что соглашусь…

– Он вернется. Локи всегда нравилось быть отцом. Нравилось создавать едва ли не больше, чем разрушать. А что касается твоего несогласия… Что ж, Роберт, советую тебе просто выйти на улицы. И, может статься, даже хорошо, что мы своими глазами – твоими глазами, наивная ты детка, – увидим Самайн. Возможно, это заставит тебя повзрослеть.


	18. Chapter 18

На следующий день Роберт уже смог дойти до Михаиловой кирхи, во дворе которой, застроенной фермерскими киосками, традиционно покупал хлеб, кефир, молоко и овощи. Нигде больше он не встречал такого густого кефира и таких вкусных лавашей, хотя, надо признаться, стоили они недешево.

От горячего лаваша он откусил прямо здесь же, не удержавшись, а потом присел на ступени кирхи, как бездомный, и отвинтил крышечку с кефирной бутылки, решив, что позавтракает, не сходя с места.

Из высоких тяжелых дверей церкви вывалилась какая-то седая бабулечка, и через пару секунд Роберт узнал в ней ту самую, из метро, с ромашками в клеенчатой сумке. Она тоже остановилась и, прищурившись, посмотрела на него.

– Неважно выглядишь, голубчик, – проскрипела она. – Снова, поди, чудишь? Хотя если свежий хлебушек покупаешь, помирать, видать, раздумал… Делать надо, а не думать. А то надумаешь еще чего, всякого разного…

Роберт позорно сбежал от церкви, будто дезертировал с поля боя. Ему было стыдно, стыдно даже этой внезапно появлявшейся на его пути бабке – кто она была вообще?! – смотреть в выцветшие глаза.

Он медленно шел по улицам и не видел вокруг ничего необычного: по улицам не шастали твари, с небес не срывались звезды, моросил дождь – как обычно, люди торопились куда-то по своим делам – как обычно, и Нева катила свои свинцовые воды –  точно так же, как сотни лет назад, так, как это было описано разнообразными поэтами. И шумел город совершенно буднично, в соответствии с текущим днем календаря – вторником.

Если следовать календарю, дни Хэллоуина падали на грядущие только через две недели выходные, но Роберт знал, что границы этой поры размыты. Да и Хэллоуин был искусственным событием, созданным на обломках и отсветах настоящего. Кельты отмечали Самайн, следуя движениям Луны: кажется, в третье новолуние осени. И по крайней мере в течение трех ночей длилось Время Перехода. А некоторые мифы и вовсе описывали, что торжества Самайна длились семь ночей подряд. Примечательно, что современный Хэллоуин в этом году под Самайн никак не попадал, на конец месяца луна росла и к первому ноября становилась полной. Новая же луна – первый вестник Безвременья – должна была родиться в середине октября. Как раз на днях.

Вот почему Акатар так беспокоился, что Роберт не успеет восстановиться. Хотя вообще Роберту казалось, что он достаточно крепок для того, чтобы просто лежать в кровати.

Потом он вспомнил, как лежал в траве подле рыжих рельсов, и внутренняя бравада утихла в зародыше. Он еще ниже опустил голову, глядя под ноги, в бесконечные лужи, через которые приходилось перепрыгивать. И все равно свои модные летние кроссовки из ткани он промочил. Перед самой большой лужей его качнуло, повело в сторону, и одной ногой он утонул в холодной воде по щиколотку.

Роберт вдруг понял, что очень зол. Зол на Акатара, что тот пришел слишком поздно; зол на Локи, потому что тот бросил его – хотя смешно, Локи вовсе его не бросал, он бросал их всех, бросал весь завороженный им мир.

Роберт, как всякий человек, ставил себя в центр мира, в центр мыслей любого, кто был ему знаком, мнил себя причиной поступков и событий, и понимание, что это не так, раздирало его душу.

Он не хотел быть свободным. Он хотел принадлежать, и чтобы это длилось, и длилось, и длилось.

Однажды, давным-давно, он прочитал в одном литературном журнале короткую притчу.

«Человек поймал дракона и заточил его в башню с крепкими стенами.

И каждый день он приходил в башню и смотрел на дракона.

И так прошло много, много лет.

Но однажды, когда человек пришел, дракон сам взглянул на него.

– Я отпускаю тебя, – сказал дракон. – Я отпускаю тебя, наконец.

А потом поднялся и улетел. Ведь стены – не преграда для драконов».

Локи был тем драконом, думал Роберт. Локи был тем драконом, только он отпустил разом их всех, исчезнув на самом дне реальности, и, наверное, если бы они мыслили здраво, если бы не были так опьянены им, они бы поняли, что это поистине царская милость.

Но они не мыслили здраво – и они не были трезвы.

К дому Роберт уже ковылял, как старик. Сами мысли о Локи пили его силы. Но слух его по-прежнему оставался удивительно острым, и еще издалека он услышал, как тишина разорвалась многочисленными людскими криками, а потом увидел кольцо прохожих вокруг какого-то лежавшего на земле предмета. Некоторые фотографировали что-то на смартфоны; некоторые, бросив беглый взгляд внутрь кольца, ускоряли шаг; некоторые, наоборот, замедляли.

На асфальте лежала большая будто бы кукла в светлом платье, с неестественно вывернутыми конечностями. Под головой ее растекалось глянцевитое темное пятно; подойдя ближе, Роберт увидел не только темную массу, но и кусочки чего-то светлого.

– Все мозги вылетели, – подтвердил его догадку один очень быстро тараторящий гражданин в ярко-оранжевой курточке. – Сиганула с третьего этажа, какая же тут скорая поможет, наивные…

– Ребенка жалко, беременная… Разве он виноват, что мать дура?

– А чего это она вдруг?

– Да мужика приревновала, видать, гормоны совсем ум отъели… Решила отомстить таким способом…

– М-да, дура еще та… Из-за мужика бросаться… Да это надо, чтобы весь мозг в косы ушел, и вправду…

– Да хоть бы о приличиях вспомнила: бросалась бы во двор, в тупик, где никто не видит этого непотребства, так нет, надо же было на парадную сторону улицы обязательно…

– Когда так прижмет, не до приличий, знаете ли… Мы в ее коже не жили, не нам и судить!

– Да чего прижмет? Вот чем это ее прижало? Говорят же вам: мужика приревновала… Мужик налево пошел – это что, беда, что ли? А кто не ходит? Совсем уж с ума посходила современная молодежь… Чуть дунешь: сразу лапки кверху! О ребенке бы подумала, идиотка…

– Это первая ласточка, первая ласточка безвременья, – вдруг прошамкала какая-то старуха, и Роберт, не веря, впился в нее глазами. Старуха была все та же, только изменилась сейчас до неузнаваемости, будто кто-то состарил ее еще лет на тридцать и перекрасил в черные цвета. Такие не носят ромашки в сумке, такие таскают лишь жуткие полиэтиленовые гвоздики на кладбище. – Навь сочится в вашу явь, разуйте глаза, неразумные! Навь в этом году злющая, как сотни лет назад, и много она пожнет душ, много, потому ходите и оглядывайтесь! Не споткнитесь о камень, не поскользнитесь на наледи, не оступитесь на лестнице… И не давайте воли своим кошмарам, иначе навь станет явью!

Роберт ожидал смешков и саркастических замечаний, но люди бросили на старуху лишь пару замороженных взглядов, а потом моментально разошлись, вжав головы в плечи, как побитые градом птенцы. Сама старуха исчезла, а над разбитым телом уже суетились врачи скорой помощи. Впрочем, чего тут было суетиться – отправить это тело можно было только в морг.

Мозги и кровь оставались на земле до следующего утра.

Дома же Роберта ждала благословенная тишина, которую нарушал лишь тихий джазовый шелест из интернет-радио. Роберт разделся и долго лежал в ванне, стараясь забыть серо-розовую кашицу на асфальте. Сегодняшний день показался таким коротким после того долгого, многонедельного сна – Роберта хватило только на то, чтобы встать с кровати, умыться, одеться, сходить за хлебом, поглазеть на труп под окнами, пообедать, хотя это больше походило на поужинать, и вот – принять ванну. После ужина Роберт вышел на балкон, прихватив с собой бутылку красного сухого и пачку сигарет и провел еще три часа до заката на веранде, в подспудном ожидании Акатара.

Акатар не появился, сволочь, зато из-под дверей ванной комнаты появилась вода, которая все прибывала, хотя Роберт мог чем угодно поклясться, что краны тщательно завернул. Вода была грязной и горячей и умножалась, пусть и не очень быстро, но неукротимо. Роберт сунул ноги в шлепанцы и вышел на площадку: возле квартиры, расположенной над ним через этаж, уже собралось несколько человек, и все они ожесточенно долбили в скромные крашеные коричневой краской двери.

– Нас залило! – страстно поделился с Робертом краснорожий толстячок с гладкой лысиной, одетый в красный же тренировочный костюм. – И это кипяток! Совсем старушенция в деменцию впала…

– Я уже вызываю полицию! Пусть вскрывают! – вторила ему маленькая тощая женщина с жидким хвостиком, стянутым аптечной резинкой, в безразмерном махровом халате, скрывавшем даже ее тапочки.

Полиция прибыла в лице двух молодых крепких юношей, но вскрыть двери не решилась, пытаясь достучаться до хозяйки квартиры. Потом куда-то звонили, выясняли формальности, позвали слесарей из управляющей компании, те перекрыли в подвале стояк, и все разошлись по своим квартирам.

Роберт около часа вычерпывал остывшую воду (ему показалось, она как-то странно пахнет), потом вытирал полы насухо, довольно плохо соображая: почти целиком выпитая бутылка красного вина давала о себе знать. В сон он упал, как в яму, и все равно проснулся с больной головой, точно опустошил накануне целый винный погреб.

Под вечер нового дня полиция прибыла второй раз, уже вместе с дальним родственником затопившей всех соседки, найденным где-то на даче. Дверь, наконец, вскрыли. В лицо ударил горячий и влажный воздух – наследник пара от кипятка, вчера заполнившего квартиру. Старушка лежала в ванне, точно красный лобстер – в гладкой белой чаще с наваристым супом. В момент купания ее хватил удар, и вода продолжала течь из крана щедрой струей, а так как именно в этот момент ЖЭК решил отключить холодную воду, то картинка с лобстером была вполне объяснима.

Ванну придется демонтировать, отстраненно подумал Роберт, стараясь не понимать, что вчера осушал свои полы от своеобразного мясного бульона. Бульона из вареной старухи. Ванну придется демонтировать, после того как плоть отскребут от эмали.

Есть он в этот день не стал вообще, как и пить вино, – только глотал кофе без конца, потом вышел прогуляться, отметив, что еще больше похолодало. Эти два дня стали самыми бессмысленными в его жизни, и они длились вечность, словно ощущение времени отменили совсем.

Но все же и ночь наступила, вот она уже лилась чернилами в окна, а он все никак не ложился спать. Без алкоголя оказалось неимоверно сложно заснуть. Он просто начал бояться сна, опасаясь повторения плена, страшась потеряться в этом лимбе, заблудиться в его бесконечных уровнях и сгинуть там. Он боялся засыпать в одиночестве, без проводника. А проводник не являлся.

Он сидел сначала на балконе, потом, замерзнув, вернулся в квартиру и сидел уже на кухне – абсолютно нелепо, не зажигая света. С улицы периодически доносился шум автомобилей, громкие разговоры хмельных прохожих, лай пробегавшей мимо собаки, вот кто-то шумно зашел на лестницу, а потом задубасил в дверь где-то на верхних этажах, требуя пустить домой с осеннего холода…

Холодало, кстати, резко. В прошлом году такая погода стояла уже в начале декабря. Однако до снега было еще далеко, он мог и вообще не выпасть, как минувшей зимой, и земля, которой нечем было отражать внешний свет, виделась сплошной бездной.

Роберт то и дело замирал от странной тревоги за своим уютным круглым столом, пока не почувствовал, как холод заползает в квартиру скользкой змеей. Он обернулся, думая, что забыл закрыть балконную дверь, но она плотно прилегала к раме. Роберт обвел взглядом все окна – они тоже были закрыты. Он подумал, что, возможно, вино так ударило ему в голову, что он забыл запереть входную дверь, однако это не объясняло, почему холод проник в квартиру только сейчас, а не шесть часов назад, когда он только зашел внутрь.

Потом замолчало радио. Роберт потыкал в ноутбук, но обнаружил, что вай-фай отключился. Он взял в руки смартфон, однако тот показывал отсутствие не только вай-фай-соединения, но и спутниковой связи. Он поднялся к выключателю, чтобы зажечь лампы на стене, но и электричество пропало.

Спустя минуту рядом с Робертовой головой врезалась в стену чайная кружка. Кинута она была со зверской силой.

Брызнувшие осколки усыпали Роберту плечи и грудь. Он медленно обернулся.

«Началось, – стучало у него в висках. – Началось».

Над столом покачивался силуэт старухи, уже знакомой Роберту –  и, как он понимал, той же самой, которая по странной случайности оказалась его соседкой по дому и сварилась в собственной ванне.

Только сейчас она выглядела скорее как нечто, чем как некто.

– Навь пришла и ко мне, – прохрипела она. – Навь пришла и забрала мою душу, и теперь не будет мне покоя… И ни один ангелок не спас меня. Чем ты так ценен для них, чем? Так же труслив и слаб, как все остальные… Почему же тебя охраняют так зорко? Но сегодня… – старуха закашлялись или засмеялась, понять было уже нельзя. – Сегодня мы порезвимся. Глянь-ка за окошко… Звезды там рассыпали горошек… Посмотри, золотой, повернись, такого ты еще не видал…

Роберт повернулся к балкону всем телом, как железный дровосек, закаменев от ужаса. Небо за окном потрясло его – никогда еще он не видел такого бархатного, глубокого синего цвета. В бархате, как белые бриллианты, светили колючие звезды. И чем больше Роберт смотрел на эти звезды, тем острее ощущал их холод, свет их резал, как бритва, безжалостный, слишком яркий для ночи. Он невольно подходил к окну все ближе, а потом и вовсе вышел на балкон и открыл окна веранды.

Не бывает таких ночей в октябре, а только лишь в декабре. Такая серебристая морозная тьма колыхалась вокруг, так далеко разносились звуки, не поглощаемые ни снегом, ни листвой, по враз застывшей, вымерзшей земле. Шум с улицы по-прежнему доносился – земной, будничный шум ночного города, но он становился все тише, и постепенно Роберт услышал другой звук: хлопанье крыльев, как будто тысячи птиц поднялись в небо и носились стаей туда-сюда, рисуя на небе ломаные треугольники.

А потом он увидел их. Только вот это были не птицы.

Это были мертвецы на призрачных конях, с призрачными псами, несущимися впереди охоты, и глаза у тех псов сияли как во всех сказках и легендах, которые описывали их с ужасом и болезненным восторгом: пламенные, испускающие потусторонний свет; с призрачными загонщиками, от многих из которых остались только скелеты в потрепанных одеждах, а некоторых из них и вообще недосчитались головы, но это не лишило шутовской зловещей свиты безудержного веселья – она хохотала во все горло, часто отсутствующее, и стегала коней что есть силы, пригнувшись к лунным седлам.

А во главе этого летучего воинства Роберт увидел короля – в длинной хламиде, сотканной из лунного и звездного света, только вот портил ее кровавый подбой. Вместо короны голову его – мертвый скуластый череп – венчали огромные рога.

Король поднес к мерцающему лицу рог, и зов Охотника обрушился на стылый город.

А потом железные когти подхватили Роберта, как сломанную куклу, и понесли над темной землей.


	19. Chapter 19

О таких явлениях, как Дикая Охота, хорошо читать за столом, под теплым светом зеленой лампы, перелистывая хрустящие страницы старых книг. Да что там, неплохо читать о таких вещах даже на планшете или ноутбуке, запивая интерес чашкой свежезаваренного кофе. Даже в метро можно уютно устроиться с ридером или смартфоном, опираясь спиной на рюкзак: если тебя захватила очередная трактовка мифа, уже не обращаешь внимания на тесноту и многолюдье. Об этом знают все любознательные студенты исторических факультетов.

Однако невозможно уютно устроиться и забыть о неудобстве, когда охотники тащат твое уже почти бездыханное тело над городом, который захватили ужас и мор.

Все твари выползают наружу; то и дело слышатся крики и стоны, алым соком брызгает кровь, люди падают на ровном месте (на улице, на вечеринке или в своем собственном доме) – подыхая от удушья, от страха, от безумия, от боли, как бездомные псы.

Самайн – вовсе не «сладость или гадость», не забавные розыгрыши, не оранжевая тыква с веселым оскалом и теплой свечкой внутри, не ламповые посиделки в нарядной кофейне. Теперь прелестные тыквочки смотрят из окон нарядных кофеен обнаженными человеческими черепами – и смотрят вовсе не весело. В их глазницах застыл умоляющий вопль. Они помнят, кто и куда унес их душу, как помнят и то, как беспечно распоряжались своей жизнью. И все еще надеются, что их кто-то спасет, вырвет из ледяной пасти вечного мрака, как надеялись спастись когда-то много веков назад, в иные ночи Самайна. Но, как и тогда, их надеждам не суждено сбыться.

Адские собаки несутся по только им известному следу, заходясь лаем от азарта; загонщики ломают верхушки деревьев по ходу своей бешеной скачки, сбрасывают на крыши домов сверкающие седла – и тогда в доме кто-то сразу умирает. Всю длинную процессию Охоты гонит ветер такой силы, что вспахивает землю. Молнии сверкают тут и там, хотя холод стоит невероятный – кажется, что он дробит кости молотком.

Роберт видит в призрачной свите Скади – кости мерцают сквозь ее синюю кожу; видит и Небетхет – ее черные волосы извиваются живыми змеями, а глаза горят неживым фиолетовым светом. А потом он видит Мирона –  и по его меловой бледности и заострившимся вороньим чертам все болезненно ясно.

На короля Роберту даже не нужно смотреть – он и так знает его имя.

Впрочем, Роберту нет дела уже ни до кого и до чего: изо рта у него течет кровь, все кости переломаны, органы повреждены, и дыхание со свистом вырывается из груди. Холод сковывает его, чьи-то костлявые длиннопалые клешни тащат его просто по инерции, скоро тело его спелым кровавым плодом рухнет на землю, а душа… – он не знает, что с ней случится. И не хочет знать.

Однако ему не удается даже просто упасть – его швыряют на землю, как дохлую крысу, и тут вдруг вся Охота останавливается, наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.

– Хорн, – слышит он резкий голос, и силится приподнять голову, потому что нечто знакомое чудится ему в интонациях.

Нечто знакомое, хотя сейчас этот голос звучит так, что лед кругом идет трещинами.

– Отдай мне его, – говорит голос, и до Роберта медленно доходит, что речь о нем.

– Зачем он тебе? – ухмыляется Хорн. – У тебя же полно таких игрушек, не прибедняйся.

– У меня полно таких игрушек, но ими никогда не будет играть кто-то другой.

– Да забирай, – скучающе кивает Охотник. – Свежие души мы пожнем сегодня тысячами.

– Разочарую – придется тебе опустить свой серп, Хорн. Сворачивайте маскарад.

– С чего бы это? Ты прекрасно знаешь, к чему все идет. Почему бы не повеселиться напоследок?

– То есть ты даешь прощальный бал, Хорн? – усмехается обладатель смутно знакомого голоса, и вот тогда Роберт узнает его совершенно точно.

И этого не может быть.

– Почему нет? Твои ши ведь тоже на грани! Им хочется бежать, а бежать некуда? О, я тебя поздравляю, теперь, когда дудочника не стало, крысы будут жрать друг друга… А кто в том виновен?

– Мы все виновны, – глухо говорит Акатар. –  Все виновны в том, что выжимали его досуха, что привыкли к нему. Рано или поздно час расплаты обязательно наступает.

– Ну давай, пожалей его. Может, лучше найдешь его? И вернешь все как было? Но ведь тебе сил не достанет! Прошел слушок, что твои подданные начали тебе не слишком охотно повиноваться… Как бы бунт не созрел, как бы не стала твоя армия – моей армией…

– Пока я жив, этому не бывать, – отвечает Акатар и щелкает пальцами.

Как раз в этот момент Роберту удается повернуть лицо в его сторону. И видится ему странное: будто бы Акатар стоит один, но в то же время за ним – сотни существ, самых разных, они проявляются в воздухе тенями, лишь изредка мерцая, но Роберт все равно может их различить – каким-то другим, нефизическим зрением.

К примеру, рядом с Акатаром он видит Марианну – та сидит на вороном коне, с ног до головы обвитая серебром, и на поясе ее висят ножи, и волосы ее, темные, как ночные фиалки, спускаются почти до земли.

– Хочешь сразиться? – хохочет Хорн, и Роберту кажется, он даже рад такому исходу. – Да я жду-не дождусь!

И тут Акатар так широко скалится, что, кажется, сейчас проглотит Луну.

***

Роберт только моргнул, но этого хватило, чтобы все поменялось.

Время застыло, и картинка замерла, как на черно-белой фотографии. Всё остановилось в движении – и летящий с черного неба снег, и голубой свет звезд, и процессия Дикой Охоты. Собаки замерли в прыжке, и даже клочки пены из их пастей переливались в воздухе неподвижно. Застыли загонщики, застыл король; огромные кони, сотканные из звездного мрака, были остановлены с поднятыми копытами, паром из ноздрей и развевающейся мерцающей гривой; птиц, потревоженных бурей и в ужасе искавших убежище, словно приколотило к воздуху.

Роберт не ощущал своего тела, зато душа его чувствовала прикосновение чего-то доселе неведомого. То ли музыка, то ли свет, то ли кто-то гладит по коже – пером или металлом, он не мог понять. То ли море шумит вдали, то ли бутон розы в перламутровом тумане разворачивает лепестки с бархатным шорохом, то ли чьи-то губы касаются губ.

И, застигнутый этим чудом врасплох, он не успел отследить, как поменялся и отмер застывший город. Теперь вокруг расстилалось нежное зеленое утро – жизнерадостно шелестело каждым листочком, каждой травинкой, а над этим зеленым утром простирался свет.

Он не был солнечным или лунным. Он был таким нежным, что становился безжалостным. Он был и щитом, и оружием, да и вовсе почудился Роберту более страшным, чем тьма охотничьей ночи.

А потом город исчез вообще, как и процессия из духов и существ, как и невидимая армия фэйри. Остались только Хорн и Акатар, а потом на сцену вышло третье лицо.

– Можно было догадаться, – осипшим голосом произнес Хорн.

Он снова был в своем потрепанном плаще и выглядел как постаревший хиппи. Да и Акатар выглядел довольно буднично, только помолодел с тех пор, как Роберт его видел последний раз: теперь ему можно было дать от силы лет тридцать – молодой, опасный, с острыми чертами, поджарый, как гончая. И Авирам, который подходил к ним ленивой, небрежной походкой, видом своим не поражал: легкие кеды, джинсы, кожаная куртка, короткие черные перчатки, платок на шее. Никаких ангельских крыл и мечей. Если честно, вид у него вообще был такой, будто он только что встал с постели с сильнейшим похмельем – под глазами черные круги, волосы всклокочены, бледность светится сквозь густой загар.

– Но как же ты со своей совестью сговорился, Авирам? Спутаться с Неблагим! Королем темных ши!

– Ты знаешь меня, Хорн. Я все делаю ради баланса. Неблагие разбегутся, если не будет пастыря. Много сотен лет твари не разгуливались, потому что их держали в узде. А сейчас, когда продавец счастья исчез, риск разброда стократ усилен. Посмотри хотя бы на себя и свою свиту. Пир во время чумы? Решил сравнять земной мир с могилой?

– Зачем нам мир без силы? Есть кое-кто похуже тварей, Авирам. И ты их знаешь – и даже защищаешь. Это люди, которые утратили связь со своим духом, люди, в которых почти не осталось души. Думаешь, я предвкушаю обильный урожай? Да эти крохи, что в них теплятся сейчас, даже голубей не накормят! Настоящая жизнь уже почти ушла из этого мира. Почему не вытянуть из него последние капли?

– Умный хозяин чинит сломанную вещь, а не выбрасывает, Охотник. Тебе это неведомо, поэтому ты управляешь прахом.

– Чинить уже нечего, все прогнило, ты и сам знаешь. И что ты держишься за эту вселенную, не понимаю. Нам всем есть куда уйти!

– Это будут другие миры, и мы там станем другими, – покачал головой Авирам. – Но хватит философии. Если бы это была сцена в театре, мы бы ее уже запороли.

Акатар хмыкнул.

– Ты вправду применишь свет? – недоверчиво воззрился на него Хорн. – Ты же сожжешь все подчистую! В чем разница между землей, утонувшей во тьме, и землей, сожженной светом?

– Всё для баланса, – улыбнулся Ави и поковырял носком кеда зеленую травку, пробившуюся сквозь наледь. – Тебе известно наше кредо.

– Мы все станем немощны. Вы совершили непоправимое, упустив рыжего бога.

– Мы вернем его, – сказал Акатар. – Я верну.

– А как быть с тем, что твой дружок Ави считает его Люцифером? Или быстро поднятый ангел падшим не считается?

– Я думаю, все мы знаем, что Локи не добро и не зло. Он – мост между ними. Локи – эта руна связи, руна врат. Без него мы застынем в отражениях наших зеркал. Поэтому я пойду за ним.

– Но не только поэтому, – прищурился Хорн. – Очевидно, у тебя есть и личные мотивы.

Акатар ощерился и вновь превратился в того, кого Роберт всегда знал: хитрого вора с бородкой и шрамом под глазом.

– Да, – подтвердил он. – У меня есть личные мотивы.

– Ты не можешь запретить мне Охоту, Авирам! – снова загрохотал Хорн. – Это мое время, слышишь? Никто не в силах мне запретить!

– Развлекайся в мере разумного, – пожал плечами Авирам. – Всему есть предел. И чтобы ты видел этот предел, я выставлю патрули. Если кровь будет литься рекой, а не ручейком, мы перестанем закрывать глаза. Тебе ясно?

– Ясно, – буркнул Хорн.

И все сгинуло.

***

Вернулись холодная осень и темная ночь, и ветер завывал за окном так, точно хотел сдуть с планеты все, что держалось за ее кору, но теперь Роберт лежал в мягкой постели в своей квартире, и здесь было тепло, и мурлыкал тихий джаз. Акатар, сняв куртку и оставшись в белой майке, сверкал татуировками на руках, спине и шее (татуировки ежесекундно двигались и меняли цвет) и сосредоточенно помешивал что-то в кастрюльке на газовой плите. А на кровати рядом с Робертом сидел Авирам.

Увидев, что Роберт очнулся, он стянул с одной руки перчатку.

– Все будет хорошо. Акатар тебя подлечил, – сказал он, и Роберт заслушался, как звучит его голос – с резкими шипящими и точеными металлическими переливами. Вроде бы он говорил на известном Роберту языке, а вроде бы – и на неизвестном.

– Я стал понимать енохианский? – спросил Роберрт.

– И эльфийский тоже, – посмеялся Акатар, бросая в кастрюльку какие-то пахучие травы и помешивая варево поварешкой: ни дать ни взять – опытный ведьмак. – Твоя природа проявилась, защищая тебя от смерти. Потому ты все еще жив – и потому ты видел то, что видел. Но нам это только на руку.

– Это почему? – подозрительно спросил Роберт, приподнимаясь на подушке.

– Ты стал самим собой, а значит, будешь видеть знаки куда лучше, чем раньше, и это дает надежду на успех поисков. Поисков сам знаешь кого.

– Час от часу не легче. А что ты варишь?..

–  Одну штукенцию, которая свяжет наши разумы и не даст потеряться во сне. А кроме того, оставит нам память о том, что мы спим. Но все же я подстраховался и позвал Ави помочь нам. Мы соединили нашу магию, и он даст нам свой свет. Мы увидим его даже тогда, когда все исчезнет. Он оставит в твоем сердце путеводную звезду. Но сначала выпей. Вот, целая кружка, видишь, я как тебя люблю, малыш? С горкой налил!

Роберт послушно выпил тягучего вишневого варева, которое оставило в горле пыльный сладковатый привкус. Он катал на языке этот привкус и думал, когда его жизнь успела стать галлюцинацией.

– А теперь я расположусь рядом в кресле, чтобы мне не пришлось забираться к тебе в постельку, малыш, а то еще заподозришь меня в дурных мыслях... – забубнил Акатар. – Буду совсем как ласковая, утомленная заботами с внучком старенькая бабушка… Вот, еще и пледом укроюсь для большего сходства… Правда, немного зубастая и когтистая бабушка, но мы же не на солнечную полянку идем гулять... Варево что надо вышло, чувствуешь? Как будто ЛСД жахнули… Ну ладно, слушай нашего страховщика, детка. Пора в путь.

– Я коснусь тебя сейчас, – произнес Авирам, слегка улыбнувшись, будто врач – трудному пациенту. – Постарайся думать о том, что любишь.

И Роберт неожиданно подумал обо всем сразу.

О бабушке – еще живой, кокетливой и нарядно одетой, болтающей за чашкой кофе с такими же веселыми подругами; о ее могиле на кладбище, где он высадил белые и розовые гиацинты; о позеленевших от времени статуях и разноцветных крышах этого города – и даже о маленьких лепных ангелочках на потолках квартир, по которым он водил туристов; о других, величественных, ангелах на Исаакии; об инопланетных ненастных берегах Канонерского острова; о посиделках с Акатаром на балконе в закатном пламени и об их шутливой болтовне обо всем и ни о чем; о Марианне в их первую встречу – и в их последнюю; о старых покрытых патиной портретах в Эрмитаже и о разномастных эрмитажных котах; о мелком дожде, который идет при ярком солнце; о запахе холодного темного моря; о тополином пухе, который влетает вместе с тяжелым душным зноем, похожим на кровь самого лета, и танцует по темному блестящему паркету; о зеркалах, которые отражают цветущие деревья, ломая зелень через раму открытого окна; об Авираме – как он идет, точно танцует, засунув руки в карманы, и смеется томными черными глазами, а ему улыбаются все девушки в округе; об аромате пекущегося пирога; о тонком запахе вина и осенних листьев и о сизом дыме сигарет, который так хорош холодным утром; о небе цвета аквамарина, будто отмытом ангелами; о весеннем ветре, который несет в себе запахи цветов и снега; о хитром, злом и очень хрупком боге Локи – как тот снимает вечные темные очки…

Он подумал обо всем этом сразу, удивляясь, как такое возможно, а потом длинные пальцы, горячие и сухие, как песок древней пустыни, той, из которой возникли все миры, – легли на его веки и закрыли их.

И тогда все залил небесный свет.


	20. Chapter 20

Однако пустыня, которую Роберт видит некоторое количество времени спустя, вовсе не такая нежная и горячая, как пальцы ангела.

Здесь холодно и бело, и соленая пыль носится туда-сюда, моментально делая солеными и белесыми ресницы, брови, кожу, губы. Это Роберт видит по Акатару, который обнаруживается в двух шагах и одет во что-то темное и походное. Еще на шее у него повязан черный платок, которым он быстро закрывает половину лица, так что остаются видны только глаза: серые и напряженные.

Они оглядываются, но вокруг сплошь простирается пустыня, и даже мелких кустарников нет, сплошные пластилиновые белые такыры. Впрочем, вдали, на горизонте, чернеет гряда низких скал. И небо здесь тоже низкое, пасмурное, белые облака несутся по сизому полю, чуть-чуть не задевая путников по лицу.

Холод, пустота, пыль, солончак. По крайней мере, не видно никаких монстров, а Роберт ожидал увидеть их сразу же, без передышки.

Впрочем, он даже не знает, где они. Этот мир – он создан их общим с Акатаром воображением или это уже эхо лабиринта Локи?

Акатар понимает его с полувзгляда и кивает куда-то вниз.

– Здесь не только солончаки. Посмотри.

Роберт роняет взгляд и видит среди прихотливых изгибов такыров рельсы. Знакомые, старые, ржавые, они едва заметны, их почти занесло солью, пылью, песком, хотя это, конечно, не песок, это щелочь, поскольку очевидно, что пустыня возникла на дне озера, высохшего тысячи лет назад.

– Идем, – говорит Акатар, и они идут.

Изредка им встречаются тощие кустарники, скалы на горизонте все так же далеки, и Роберту все это сильно напоминает известный мем про пустыню абсурда. Так оно и есть, если учесть, что они блуждают по нескольким разумам сразу – по своим и по чужому.

Они почти замерзают от порывов холодного ветра, засыпающего их пылью, песок скрипит на зубах; небо провисает и придавливает все сильнее.

– Оно не рухнет на нас? – спрашивает Роберт, пытаясь вроде как пошутить, но Акатар бросает быстрый взгляд вверх и говорит: – Не знаю.

И Роберту становится страшно. Хотя пока это просто белая пустыня и сизое небо, им не встретилось ни чудовищ, ни даже обглоданных ими костей.

Они преодолевают, наконец, небольшие черные скалы, и внезапно все меняется. Теперь пустыня залита мелкой водой – будто бы разлившейся из какой-то реки, и под ней бурно ветвятся какие-то колючие ростки, а еще тут полно горячих гейзеров – они так и норовят ошпарить, вырываясь из разноцветных глянцевых камней. Вода покрывает всю пустыню рябистым зеркалом, песок под водой уже не рыхлый, он глянцевый, вулканический и черный, и все это было бы даже красиво, если бы не постоянное ожидание беды.

Неожиданно становится очень жарко. По небу уже не летят облака, оно неподвижное и синее, и с него шпарит раскаленной сковородкой солнце, разве что не шипит. Роберт и Акатар обливаются потом, и очень хочется пить. Но рельсы все еще видны, и они идут по ним. Акатар щелкает пальцами, в руке у него появляется бутылка воды, и он пьет из нее, а потом дает попить Роберту.

Вдруг они видят черную фигуру, и Роберт только спустя несколько долгих секунд понимает, что фигура это не касается ногами белой земли, а колышется в воздухе. Это все та же старуха – но сейчас она не говорит ничего, а только покачивается в воздухе, однако Роберт, если честно, предпочел бы, чтобы она кричала что-то пугающее.

– Гвиллион, – непонятно цедит Акатар. – Твои страхи, Роберт, держи их в узде.

Роберт пытается, но это плохо ему удается, и фигура начинает крутиться, как бешеное веретено, принося с собой ветер. Пыль поднимается в воздухе, и становится совсем темно. Роберт еще слышит тихие проклятья Акатара, а потом отключается.

***

Судя по скрипящей соли на зубах, они все в той же пустыне.

В той же, да не совсем.

Жарко чуть поменьше, и вообще день клонится к закату, небо уже отдает красными и синими красками, а вокруг… – кипит жизнь.

Роберт, хлопая глазами, оглядывается и едва подбирает челюсть от шока: огромное песчаное пространство, ровное, как аэродром для колоссальных самолетов древних богов, занято ажурными постройками, а также деревянными фигурами разной величины: он видит тут и цветы высотой в дом, и скульптуры целующихся и танцующих людей, и мельницы, и храмы, и морские и космические корабли, и фигуры животных.

Вдали виднеется гигантский город в виде незавершенного циферблата – кажется, он перенесен сюда прямо с другой планеты. Роберт еще никогда не видел кругов такого размера, как эти городские кварталы. Но сейчас город кажется мертвым, а вот чистое пространство перед ним, центр циферблата, живо до невозможности. Между скульптур танцуют полуголые люди, они орут, поют, смеются, покрытые пылью с головы до ног. Некоторые из них совсем голые, некоторые в таких диких маскарадных костюмах, что разум отказывается их воспринимать. У иных лица раскрашены, как у древних охотников, другие – в масках самой фантастической формы. Тут и там мелькают факелы, иногда над всем этим буйством проносятся парашютисты, тоже держащие в руках фаеры и крутящие ими в вечернем небе: кажется, что звезды пляшут наверху, совсем как люди внизу. Немного в стороне Роберт видит выходящую из круглого города процессию людей в белых одеждах, которые несут на плечах что-то вроде коромысел, каждое с гирляндой диковинных масляных ламп – и во всех них горит огонь.

Огонь вообще повсюду, понимает Роберт, окидывая взглядом всю эту вакханалию, он разных размеров и форм, от свечей до огромных пожарищ, потому что некоторые скульптуры подожжены и пылают так, что огонь вздымается до небес.

И тут Роберт кое-что припоминает.

– Черт меня подери, да это же Burning Man! Он-то откуда взялся тут? Что за чушь?!

– О, милый, совсем не чушь. Все это огненное непотребство придумал Локи, изначально вовсе не для людей. Это уже потом, на спор с одним из очень веселых существ, он шепнул а ухо энергичному чувачку по имени Ларри свою забавную идейку. Но вообще-то она не забавная – здесь, в оригинале. И если ты внимательно поглядишь, людей ты здесь не увидишь. Да и не веселятся они, строго говоря.

– Не знаю, мне кажется, вполне веселятся…

– А ты внимательнее смотри, внимательнее… – туманно повторяет Акатар.

Роберт и на второй взгляд никакой скорби не замечает: белое плато рассекают там и тут диковинные автомобили самых ярких цветов и форм – в виде единорогов и колесниц, гигантских овец, огромных рыб, скелетов хищных птиц и драконов, подводных лодок и даже мохнатых пауков; туда-сюда носятся люди на велосипедах, украшенных бабочками, перьями и цветами; всюду беснуются весельчаки всех возрастов и цветов кожи, в масках от пыли, с фляжками на поясах, с кружками в руках, в блестках, бусах, кружевах, черной коже, сверкающей пудре и белой глине.

Потом только Роберт замечает кое-что. Например, то, что люди эти внешне либо ослепительно красивы, либо совершенно ужасающи. И что глаза у них, даже пьяные и подмигивающие, походят на темные ямы, провалы в какую-то неведомую мглу.

Темнота медленно заливает пустыню – вот песок становится розовым, потом сиреневым, серым, синим и, наконец, совсем темным, но чем гуще темнота, тем громче – звуки  веселья и тем больше разнообразных огней. Скоро Акатар и Роберт стоят посреди некого огненного бала, посреди пламени и музыки, смеха и гомона. Только вот Акатар слишком бледен для такой раскованной тусовки. А потом Роберт и вовсе обнаруживает подле себя стройную девушку с белоснежными дредами, в черном обтягивающем платье с металлическим лифом и прорезями на всех интересных местах. Миловидное личико скрывает маска из жемчужных нитей, которые ниспадают до самой пышной груди, лишь на треть скрытой лифом.

Аланиэль подхватывает Роберта под руку, мимоходом тоже запаковав его в какой-то кожаный жилет с розовыми перьями и кожаную полумаску.

– Ты слишком заметен, дорогуша, – шепчет красотка, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, но ее рука держит Роберта стальной хваткой – хваткой молодого мужчины. Второй рукой она с легким смехом выхватывает у кого-то бутылку с вином и прикладывается к ней сквозь нити маски. Вслед одобрительно свистят.

Веселье продолжается, но постепенно Роберт ощущает на себе чужие взгляды. Сначала они гладят, потом ощупывают, и вот он понимает, что на них пялится примерно пятая часть всей толпы.

– Почему они смотрят?

Аланиэль глуповато смеется и кому-то подмигивает, рискуя вывихнуть размалеванный глаз.

– Потому что эти персонажи не настоящие, а стражи разума Локи. Случись что, поверь, эти проекции станут совсем неприветливы. Запросто нам головы откусят или сожгут к чертовой матери. Но настоящие не лучше.

– Так кто же это?

Аланиэль вздыхает.

– Это боги. Мертвые боги. Ну, или почти мертвые, ладно, в некоторых еще теплится жизнь.

Роберт вопросительно на нее смотрит. Странное чувство: он видит тонкие черты Аланиэль, слышит вибрации ее голоска, однако в голове все равно звучит сипловатый голос Акатара и видит он его черты, его ужимки. Аланиэль для него как прозрачная дымка, сквозь которую проглядывает настоящее обличье оборотня.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Аланиэль оттаскивает его под сень огромного розового шатра с иллюминацией по всей крыше, однако с темным пространством внутри (там почему-то уставшими лошадьми стоят разномастные велосипеды) и указывает рукой на гигантский объект, венчающий безразмерное глинистое плато.

– Хорошо, что я могу не читать тебе здесь длинные лекции, иначе это заняло бы много времени, – говорит она, и что-то такое делает пальцами, от чего у Роберта в голове на секунду вспыхивает, а потом он уже видит все вокруг иначе.

Они же в общем сне, вспоминает он, да Акатар и в реальности мог управлять его разумом, только Роберт этого не замечал.

В мире так много забытых богов, так много. А еще больше богов забытых, но не совсем – то тут, то там рассеяны люди, которые по-прежнему им молятся. Иногда этих людей становится меньше, иногда больше, и никогда не знаешь, когда их вновь станет настолько много, что бог оживет. Иногда богам удается украсть силы у других богов или увеличить их с помощью черной, мерзкой магии. Но в основном они пребывают в состоянии теней, которые почти совсем сгинули, однако всегда готовы воскреснуть.

Для таких-то бедных существ Локи и придумал эту вечеринку, бал теней. Локи милосердный и ядовитый придумал для них этот день и эту ночь, всего одни сверкающие сутки, когда вокруг веселый шум, блеск огней, много алкоголя, много плотской любви, и можно забыться. Некоторые боги приводят сюда тех немногих смертных, которые продолжают их обожествлять, и принимают жертвы от них. Иногда это секс, иногда что-то невинное и милое – еда, вино, самодельные безделушки, но порой верующие хотят боли, и боги дают им эту боль. Поэтому истязания, жестокие оргии, изощренные пытки и убийства здесь не редкость, ведь многим людям нужны не просто боги, а чудовища. А кульминацией празднества становится принесение в жертву одного из богов – того, чье имя настолько забыто, что его не помнят уже не только смертные, но и относительно бессмертные; того, кто теряет силы к волшебству и перемене реальности навсегда. И тогда его сжигают на самом большом костре, главном костре пустынного бала – во славу Локи.

– Среди этих отверженных ходит предание, что в очистительном пламени сила может возродиться, и тогда бог выйдет неопаленным и снова могучим, неким другим существом, который настолько переполнен силой, что ему более не важна подпитка в виде человеческой веры, крови, любви, да и в виде любой внешней среды, – шепчет Акатар. – И говорят, бывали даже такие случаи. Однако то лишь предание, знаешь ведь, как бывает, малыш… Случаи эти совсем как истинная любовь: все о ней говорят, но никто не видел воочию…

Только предание, да, Роберт знает, что мир строится на таких преданиях, веры которым нет никакой.

И он видит, что костер в центре плато – вовсе не костер, а пламенеющее гигантское дерево, с горящих ветвей которого текут то ли смолы, то ли слезы, и это дерево прекрасно, как мечта – кажется, что вся вселенная заключена в нем. И Роберт знает его имя, давно знает, потому что – ну он же историк, он читал мифы.

– Бал этот происходит нечасто, раз в сотню лет, – хрипит Акатар в его голове, меж тем как изящная блондиночка Аланиэль размахивает опустевшей бутылкой и звонко кричит, приветствуя какое-то движение у пламенеющего Игдрасиля, какое-то бурное оживление. – Ну, по меркам смертных нечасто. По меркам богов и монстров они проводят здесь каждое лето.

Кого-то несут на руках в костер, кого-то, чье лицо Роберт не может толком разглядеть, и не из-за толпы, а из-за того, что оно само по себе видится туманным пятном, будто бы расплывается в воздухе: ни четких черт, ни глаз, некий слепок лица. Однако это живое тело, вне всякого сомнения, это человек или бог, потому что он издает тонкий крик, когда Игдрасиль смыкает над ним горящие ветви и начинает плакать звездами еще сильнее.

Шум в толпе нарастает, все веселятся пуще прежнего, в небе расцветают огненные цветы, плато озаряется золотыми сполохами.

А потом все замирают, потому что ясень заходится ослепительно синим пламенем и вытягивается к звездному небу. Наступает такая тишина, что Роберт слышит, как шелестит по песку хвост ползущего скорпиона.

– Вот он, этот момент, – говорит Акатар. – Каждый раз они свято верят, что божество воскреснет. Каждый раз ждут, тогда ведь и у них появится крохотный шанс…

Но пламя ясеня снова становится розовым и золотым, и он гудит, как огромный костер, и толпа выдыхает, а потом взрывается приветственными криками.

Перед Игдрасилем стоит тонкая темная фигура, и Роберт не может отвести глаз от нее, как и все в толпе.

У Локи снова рыжие волосы, только теперь они забраны в хвост, и на нем снова темные очки, и одет он во что-то черное и очень простое, но все равно выглядит принцем среди дикарей. Он чуть кланяется собравшимся, быстро пьет из поднесенного ему золотого кубка, царственно машет рукой, призывая продолжать веселье, и скрывается в толпе – совершенно невозможно отследить, куда он делся.

Пока он не обнаруживается прямо за спиной.

***

– Зачем вы пришли? – спрашивает Рыжий безо всяких вступлений.

– За тобой, – так же просто отвечает Акатар.

– Что? – улыбается Локи.

И Роберт думает, что прямо сейчас они умрут.

– Ты оставил след, Локи, – упрямо говорит Акатар. – Ты оставил кровь в мальчишке и след во сне, ты хотел, чтобы тебя нашел тот, кто сможет предложить тебе что-то ценное.

– И у тебя оно есть? – презрительно вопрошает Локи. – Я даже не знаю, кто ты, Акатар.

– Так посмотри, – легко предлагает тот и подходит ближе к богу раздора.

Локи не двигается, ждет.

И тогда Акатар делает неслыханное: одной рукой он снимает с тонкой переносицы темные очки, а другой – приподнимает лицо Локи за подбородок вверх.

Локи издает какой-то булькающий звук.

– Альв, – говорит он. – Темный, древний… Какая же ты лживая дрянь, Акатар.

– От лживой дряни слышу, – ухмыляется Акатар, и Роберт ощущает, как к нему возвращается привычная сила.

– Я хочу смешать свою магию с твоей, Локи, – объясняет он. – Свою кровь – с твоей. Они очень разные, но это возможно. И вместе мы сделаем этот мир новым – или прежним, это как посмотреть. Полным силы вновь и надолго.

– Свою кровь с твоей? – отшатывается Локи. – Мне известны чары альвов. Я лишусь свободы.

– Никогда, Локи, никогда, если сам не захочешь. Ты просто будешь со мной связан.

– Это хуже, чем узы брака, – кривится Локи. – Это рабство, как ни крути.

– Милый, я могу тебе предложить и узы брака, если в этом все дело, – гортанно мурлычет Акатар. – Это меня вовсе не пугает.

– Зная твою ненасытность, я не удивлен, – усмехается Локи. – Но не за тем я сбежал от одной тюрьмы, чтобы попасть в другую.

– Ты сбежал от гнилых сделок и сомнительных предложений. А также от расправы, которая неминуема, потому что в тебе самом силы осталось с клюв маленькой птички. Они запрут тебя где-нибудь и будут пить тебя, насиловать и терзать, а потом просто убьют. Но перед этим пройдет много времени. Много-много длинного для тебя времени.

– Ты не ходил ко мне ни разу, ни разу не заключал контракт… Как тебе удалось сохранить силу?

– Я редкий самородок, можешь считать так.

– Ты отдашь мне камень?

– После кровного обмена отдам.

– И ангелы на это пойдут?

– Я найду для них убедительные слова.

– А если не найдешь?

– Локи, я найду, поскольку не камень здесь сокровище. Камни не умеют строить сами по себе. Камень мне не нужен, это пусть другие с ужимками прыгают, чтобы достать его, пусть лелеют надежды, что таким способом контролируют вселенную. Мне нужен его владелец.  А тебе так нравится быть жертвой для одичалых охотников, устраивать вечеринки для полутрупов и бродить по своим снам, пока разум не угаснет в тебе?

– Возможно, ты прав. Но я не верю тебе. Но поверю, если…

– Если что? – подозрительно спрашивает Акатар.

И тут Роберт видит, как стены шатра валит озверевшая толпа.

– Ты забыл, – говорит Локи, – что пришел в мой сон. Но ты все еще можешь кое-что сделать.

Он кивает кому-то, и улюлюкающие монстры, которые словно бы стали больше и сильнее и теперь все до одного ужасны, тащат Акатара в костер. Кроме всего прочего, видит Роберт, тот связан так, что не может пошевелиться, и даже рот его чем-то заклеен, и на глазах чернеет плотная повязка. Локи лишил его всякой способности к волшебству.

Кроме разума, думает Роберт, кроме разума.

Игдрасиль снова плачет, и Роберт чувствует, как по его собственным щекам тоже текут злые слезы, а потом думает: какого черта? Это же и его сон тоже!

И когда костер снова становится синим и вытягивается в небо свечкой, замирает не только толпа, замирает и Локи.

А потом вместе с толпой издает изумленный стон.

Из костра выходит гигантский волк. Его черная шерсть сверкает в свете пламени, в ней танцуют алые блики, но еще ярче сверкают волчьи глаза, и они тоже – алые. А потом волк морщит верхнюю губу, и рык, который разносится по пустыне, роняет с неба звезды.

Дальше все схлопывается в одну черную точку, а через минуту Роберт пробуждается у себя в квартире.

Акатар все еще спит и скалит во сне зубы.

Роберт не решается его разбудить, помня о волке и о Локи, которые остались в глубинах сонного лабиринта, поэтому лежит рядом, боясь пошевелиться, и держит за руку, не смея отпустить.

Акатар спит еще около получаса, и это беспокойный сон: белки глаз под веками двигаются с бешеной скоростью, рот оскален, лицо искажено, периодически оборотень стонет и дергается, но в конце концов, слава богам, просыпается.

А проснувшись, скатывается на пол перед кроватью, и его выворачивает зеленой желчью. Еще некоторое время он стоит на четвереньках, потом медленно, с трудом, поднимается, тяжело садится на кровать и утирает рот локтем.

А еще несколько минут спустя что-то хрипит, что-то короткое и злое, и Роберту удается осмыслить эти слова далеко не сразу, будто они догоняют его сквозь неподвижную толщу секунд.

– Он мой, – говорит Акатар. – Он вернется.


	21. Эпилог

Роберт неторопливо бродил по Эрмитажу, по надворной анфиладе второго этажа, где царили венецианские мастера и синие и желтые портьеры. Он внимательно рассматривал портреты Лотто и Каприоло, скользил по янтарному паркету от одной картины к другой, как легкая тень.

Он наблюдал и за посетителями, и за экскурсоводами, и за обязательными старушками-церберами. Странным образом он, будто со стороны, наблюдал и за самим собой – поразительно, но с виду в нем ничего особо не изменилось с прошлой весны – той самой весны, когда в небывало жарком апреле он погладил одного серого кота разбойничьего вида.

Сейчас тоже стоял апрель, но солнце так рьяно лупило по окнам, а воздух за стенами был такой теплый и душистый, будто наступил июнь.

Роберт чувствовал биение волшебства вокруг, будто токи невидимой крови. Кровь эта текла все живее, все быстрее, ее становилось все больше, и она была свежей и яркой.

И каждый миг, ощущая это биение, Роберт испытывал боль. Эта боль относилась не к нему самому, а ко всем, абсолютно ко всем людям, который встречались сейчас на его пути. Будь то пожилая смотрительница в глухом платье из бордовой шерсти и в золоченых очках, или нежная девушка в красном берете, или молодая пара, больше оглаживающая друг друга, чем обсуждавшая картины…

Теперь он знал, что место, чье пространство он сейчас мерил легкими шагами, вовсе не безобидно. И что эрмитажные котики – вовсе не милые пушистые создания, охраняющие подвальные лабиринты от крыс. И что фамильярный простоватый оборотень, которым сначала рядился Акатар, – вовсе не хитрый маленький хищник в человеческом обличье. И что рыжий владелец одного рекламного агентства – не просто очередной Дориан Грей, забирающий пылающие сердца гроздьями в свои изящные руки.

Все было гораздо, гораздо хуже. Боги, фэйри и прочие существа всегда считали людей лишь ресурсом. Почвой, которая должна была произвести на свет прекрасные цветы и деревья, если сделать эту почву по-настоящему подходящей.

И это было сделано, когда Акатар и Локи соединили свою магию, да еще присовокупили к этой и без того пугающей связи магию древнего камня, внутри которого горел огонь изначального мира. Он не знал, как происходила магическая сделка, как два вида таких разных чар сплелись в одно, случились ли где-то на планете после этого цунами, пожары, землетрясения. Но кое-что случилось однозначно.

Роберт и раньше предполагал, что добра из этого не выйдет, но тогда он был очарован, так очарован, что забыл о второй половине своей крови – человеческой. И теперь она заставляла его страдать.

После той невероятной ночи на празднике огня Роберт заснул и спал всю зиму. Вернее, четыре месяца – огромное время, которое пролетело над ним одним осенним листком, одной слезинкой неба, одной градинкой, которую кинула в него зима.

Проснулся он от сильного весеннего ветра, который был так силен, что сумел распахнуть окно, несмотря на шпингалет (правда, шпингалет был древний и держал ставень на соплях). А когда проснулся, услышал вот это самое биение. Услышал, как свистит, шипит, шепчется и смеется по углам дивный народец. Как шелестят где-то далеко-далеко листья в темных лесах и травы на синих холмах. Где-то не здесь, совсем не здесь, но там, куда ему еще не было доступа. Однако он уже слышал его – этот мир, который был когда-то уничтожен и погребен. Это ожили и зазеленели, налились соком и светом те пустоши, что он видел во снах. Больше над теми землями не висело безмолвного крика о помощи.

Роберт не испытал никакого шока, узнав, сколько минуло времени. Никакого влияния на его организм столь долгий сон не оказал – как Спящая Красавица, он проснулся румяным и полным сил. Утро пробуждения стало обычным – он принял ванну, побрился (у него не отросло даже бороды), оделся со всей тщательностью и направился в агентство. Он знал, что оно процветает. Он знал, что Локи там. Он знал, что теперь контора под охраной Акатара – само здание со львами и барашками и даже солидную территорию вокруг окружали невидимые защитные линии фейри.

Роберт не знал, заботится ли столь трепетно Акатар о Локи из любви или же из расчета.

Он не удивился, когда узнал от Марианны, что неблагой теперь часто наведывается в агентство. Не удивился, когда узнал, что он и Локи часто вместе курят в переговорных, пьют кофе или чего покрепче – и при этом постоянно спорят, почти всегда доходя до яростной ругани. Локи однажды запустил графином в окно; как-то Акатар его слегка придушил. И можно было бы принять все это за особо пламенный флирт, если бы Роберт не знал, что их связывает нечто более важное.

Они строили магический мир, вынося по кротовьим норам и блошиным ходам туда драгоценную энергию, которую получало агентство от своих клиентов в плату за свежие предложения.

Новая продуктовая линейка была небольшая, зато ориентирована на значительно более массовую аудиторию, чем вымирающие боги. Она предназначалась людям и включала в себя лишь три предложения. Элементарных, как арифметика в младших классах.

– Это несколько очень простых моделей, – рассказала Роберту Марианна, напрасно пытаясь потушить гордость во взгляде. – Первая – периодически ты попадаешь в место, где можешь пообщаться с умершими близкими. Вторая – ты попадаешь в мир, где твой самый тяжелый грех искуплен, роковая ошибка исправлена или никогда не случалась. Ну и третья модель – ты оказываешься в мире, где можешь уничтожить тех, кого ненавидишь, как правило, это месть. Локи гений – это очень эффективно. Ведь большинство людей живут прошлым, хотя прекрасно осознают, что это непродуктивно, неэффективно и только мучает. Однако факт есть факт. Люди платят временем реальной жизни за пребывание в виртуальной, если так можно ее назвать. Неделя реальной – за полгода в иллюзии, в Грезе. Очень великодушно, я считаю. Локи собирает эти жизни, а потом приходит… наш король, и собранная энергия трансформируется в жизнь для целого мира. Он оживает и растет. Теперь мы можем жить наполовину там, наполовину здесь, но когда-нибудь большинство из нас туда переселится навсегда, наконец-то! А здесь останутся только те, кто будет обеспечивать продажи иллюзий и поставки энергии, логистику…

– Но это же обман, – тихо сказал Роберт.

– Почему это? – возмутилась Марианна, вскинув ярко накрашенные глаза, и Роберту показалось, что в них блеснуло серебро. – Человек же знает условия, когда подписывает контракт. Мы ничего не скрываем. Он знает, чем платит.

– Ему кажется, что он знает. Но потом…

– Потом – суп с котом! – рассердилась Марианна и хлопнула ящиком стола. – И так все им разжевываем, но нет – всегда находятся недовольные! Ты-то чем расстроен? Ты любимчик короля! Да и шеф тебя привечает… С какой стороны ни посмотри, везде в шоколаде, а все равно строишь козьи рожицы…

– Ничего я не строю, – отмахнулся Роберт. – Только думаю вот, как продавцы иллюзий спят, совесть их не мучает?

– Как говорил герой одного старенького уже фильма: есть же машина, имитирующая звук океана, чтобы спокойно спать. А если серьезно, то они и сами покупают наш продукт. Ну, я людей имею в виду… И клиентки твои золотые тоже, все до единой. Ничего гадкого мы не делаем, даже ангелы в курсе…

– Это не те ангелы, – ответил Роберт и вышел из кабинета.

Марианна его не убедила, но вечером того же дня к нему наведался оборотень – и на этот раз он не был нахален, как кот, нет, он был невинен, как старый лис.

– Ну что ты, дорогуша… О чем ты печалишься? После того, как ты видел методы старых богов… Я думал, ты обрадуешься. Разве ты не хотел бы поговорить с Норой?

– С меня ты тоже попросишь часы жизни за эту встречу?

– Я бы сделал тебе скидку – ты ведь человек лишь наполовину.

– А наполовину твой раб, не так ли?

– Да чего ты ерепенишься? – поморщился Акатар. – Так и знал, что этот сон повредит тебе психику. Слабенькая она у вас. На-вот, выпей. – И он вытащил из нагрудного кармана очередную фляжку.

У Роберта возникло жуткое ощущение дежавю, но он послушно взял фляжку и сделал несколько больших глотков. Жидкость была другая, нежели он помнил, более легкая, но скоро тепло разлилось по всем его жилам, тепло и хмель.

– Что у вас с Локи? Совет да любовь? – спросил он.

Акатар хмыкнул и с облегчением рухнул в кресло, тут же развалясь, как в былые времена.

– Ну какая любовь, это же Локи, – ухмыльнулся он. – И дня не проходит, чтобы ядом не плюнул. Но в целом меня устраивает наше сотрудничество. Он великий маг, я и раньше знал, а теперь убедился. Да и камешек, я тебе скажу, в его руках оказался не просто частью рокового колье. Когда он его в руки взял, я думал, меня на атомы разнесет, а я, знаешь, тоже не из слабаков.

– Все пригодилось, надо же. Кроме разве что путеводной звезды Авирама. Моей.

– Ты не помнишь? – после какой-то странной паузы спросил Акатар. – Она пригодилась. Ты отдал мне в том сне все, в том числе и свою звезду. Ты отдал мне все свое в тот момент, когда изменил сон, чтобы я выжил. Все, что было воплощено в том путеводном свете – всю любовь, которая была в тебе. Отчасти поэтому ты ощущаешь себя таким потерянным. И, возможно, поэтому не хочешь видеть Нору… Так бывает, мой мальчик. Когда человек настолько сильно чего-то хочет, он бескорыстно отдает свою душу только ради того, чтобы мечта сбылась. Я, правда, не знаю, чего ты больше хотел. Чтобы я выжил… или чтобы Локи вернулся? Возможно, это было для тебя одно желание. Но ты растратил ради меня все, когда я уже ослеп и почти погиб. Пламя Игдрасиля никто не выдерживал… Кроме меня. И в этом твоя заслуга. Поэтому, малыш, я, конечно, с тебя не буду брать ничего за встречу с твоей драгоценной бабулей. Мне нечего с тебя взять, у тебя почти не осталось энергии, ты пустой сосуд. Прости меня. Я ведь не знал, что ты бросишься на амбразуру.

– Значит, я принес себя в жертву, – медленно сказал Роберт. – Невинный и глупый барашек. Чтобы вы могли… строить магический мир за счет земного.

– Так было всегда, дорогой. И ты ведь знаешь это.

– А эта… встреча? Это ведь стопроцентная иллюзия? Нельзя ведь вправду встретиться с умершим?

Акатар вынул зубочистку изо рта.

– Да, это иллюзия. Локи, конечно, знает ходы за завесу, откуда не возвращаются. Но он запретил мне туда соваться. Сказал, что мне должно быть достаточно, что я играю в игры с нежитью. А непроклятые души надо мне оставить в покое. Я не стал перечить – себе дороже. Если даже он говорит – опасно, значит, опаснее некуда.

– Быстро он начал тобой управлять, однако.

–  Ну, это взаимное влияние. Я не жалею.

– А вот те, кто покупает у вас новый продукт… я уверен, жалеют об этом. Я представляю, как подсаживаются люди на встречи с любимыми. И как иные сволочи не могут не совершить второе, и третье, и четвертое убийство… если уж все дозволено…

– Но это же отлично! Меньше убийств в реальном мире! – попытался вставить Акатар.

– И уж точно, когда они возвращаются из мира, где искупили грех, обратно туда, где ничего не исправлено… О, тут сразу же побежишь оформлять контракт на пожизненную иллюзию. Потому что снять с шеи петлю и немного погулять, а потом обнаружить, что она все еще на твоей шее… Это же воплощенный рассказ Бирса! Самый большой кошмар, который может случиться с человеком.

– Да, они возвращаются. Но им все рассказано, ясно и подробно. До того, как они впервые окунаются в иллюзию.

– Человек слаб. И он не может представить себе всех последствий. Желания для него всё.

– Да, человек слаб. И мы этим пользуемся, в этом и смысл. Ты же видел мир без магии – хочешь, чтобы он стал таким? Помнишь свой ужас?

– Это потому, что я не человек! – закричал Роберт, не в силах сдержаться.

Акатар скользнул из кресла неуловимым, слитным движением, так что Роберт и не понял, когда тот успел прижать его к стене.

– Вот и определись, Робби, – прошипел он, – кто же ты на самом деле, а то всю душу уж вынул! Я бы мог подтолкнуть, но тебе самому надо подумать. Сейчас ты как герой известного анекдота. Реши уже, Роберт, по кому звонит твой колокол: по человеку или по фейри в тебе!  

После этого разговора прошел почти месяц. Роберт уволился из агентства и ни разу с той поры не видел ни Акатара, ни Локи. Он вернулся к экскурсиям, поступил на курсы художественной фотографии, пару раз даже сходил на свидание с какой-то блондинкой. Все было спокойно: никаких кошмаров по ночам, никаких видений днем, жизнь текла, как и раньше.

Только вот он отделаться не мог от ощущения, что за окном цветет не апрель, а безмолвная война.

И биение магии слышалось ему все сильнее. Она звала все увереннее, как бы он ни сопротивлялся, как бы ни купался в чувстве вины. Она была слишком древней, эта магия, и не имела дна. Она звала, как зовет океан.

Выйдя из Эрмитажа, он пошел в тот двор, где впервые встретил, на свою беду, серого кота. Кошки там по-прежнему роились во множестве, только кто-то уже разложил им по мисочкам корм – и они лопали от пуза. Роберт и здесь оказался лишним.

– Акатар, – позвал он тихо. – Приходи. Приходи, ради всех богов, и приведи его с собой.

И когда они пришли, вернее, появились из ниоткуда, две по-настоящему легких тени, а не то жалкое подобие, которым он воображал себя, скользя в своих кроссовках по музейному паркету, они уже наверняка заранее знали его решение. Ведь они всё знали – и всегда.

– Я хочу исправить ошибку, – опустив голову, проговорил Роберт. – Я хочу пожизненную иллюзию, как будто я никогда не встречал вас. И никогда не знал о волшебстве. Пусть моя жизнь будет обычной. Как у маленького человека, который никогда не возомнит себя никем. Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста! Я готов заплатить третью того времени, что мне отмерено.

– Свобода выбора в человеческих руках, – наконец произнес Акатар. – Просто невыразимо ужасно.

– Это всегда было адом, – согласился Локи.

Он был все так же непроницаем, с тонким, красивым, но все еще бледным после длинной зимы лицом, как обычно, скрытым за солнечными очками – на этот раз веселыми, ярко-желтыми. И еще Роберт заметил на его левой руке тяжелое узорное кольцо – раньше Локи колец не носил.  
  
– И потому порой молящего о справедливости не надо слушать, – продолжал рыжий бог. – Не так ли, Акатар? Пожалуй, еще никогда так меня не радовал тот факт, что ты абсолютно лишен всякой совести. Ведь правда?  
  
Акатар усмехнулся, и в лице его появилась едва заметная кровожадность. А потом эта кровожадность стала очевидной, поскольку из-под изогнутых губ вылезли длинные и острые волчьи клыки. В глазах оборотня плясали огоньки, как ночью на болотах, когда силы зла царствуют безраздельно.  
  
Он посмотрел на Локи, словно искал его согласия, и тот кивнул.  
  
И тогда Акатар поднял руку и прижал ко лбу Роберта три пальца. Из рта его полилось шипение и пение одновременно, и Роберт узнал в нем тот зов, который мучил его уже давно. Магия поднялась, как волна цунами, и захлестнула его, лишив зрения и слуха, лишив самого сознания и пульса, и окутала тончайшим туманом, чтобы уже никогда не выпустить.  
  
А когда волна все же отхлынула, мир изменился навсегда.  
  
Он стал золотым.


End file.
